Sweet but Powerful (Natsume Hyuga)
by SingingGeekyBookWorm
Summary: Hana Sakura, the younger twin, was always seen as sweet and innocent. Everyone always assumes that because she's so small, she is weak. However, that all changes when her sister, Mikan, drags her to Alice Academy. When she gets there, she finds out that she's not as weak as everyone thought she was. Watch out Alice Academy, Hana is not only sweet, but also powerful.
1. Alice Academy!

**A/N: Woohoo! I finally republished this! (To be honest, it only took this long because I'm lazy and it took me FOREVER to make a new cover that I was satisfied with. I've changed it so that they're in their last year of Middle School. So according to the Japanese school system, they'll be about 15.**

 **WARNING: I only touched up a little, so most of this writing is from my terrible elementary/middle school years.**

* * *

"Wow! Alice Academy is so big! Isn't it, Hana-chan?!" Mikan Sakura shouted. Her younger sister, Hana Sakura nodded, staring at the school.

"Oi, you girls, what are you doing here? You're not allowed here," a security guard shouted.

"Please, let us in! We're here to see a friend!" Mikan begged.

"No, just go home," he rejected.

Dejected, Mikan sighed and sat down on the ground. "Sorry for making you come with me, Hana-chan," she mumbled to her sister.

Hana smiled softly, "It's fine, Mikan, I'd do anything for you."

Mikan jumped and hugged her sister tightly, "Ahh! My little sister is the cutest sister ever!"

"M-Mikan, I'm only a couple minutes younger than you," Hana protested.

Mikan let go of Hana and laughed haughtily, "That _still_ makes me the oldest."

"Hey." Startled by the sudden new voices, the two girls turned to see two creepy guys standing next to them. "We heard you girls came to see a friend."

"We did!" Mikan said, "but that big dummy of a security guard, won't let us in, because we're not 'authorized'!"

"Aw, you poor things," one of them said with fake pout, "We can let you in if you'd like."

"Really?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yup, really!" the other guy confirmed, "We go to college here."

"That's amazing!" Mikan shouted, "Did you here that, Hana-chan?! They said they can let us in!"

"Mikan...are you sure we can trust them?" Hana asked, looking at the two guys with a hint of suspicion.

"Of course you can trust us!" One of the guys said quickly, "Now then..."

"Let's go!" The two guys finished together. Hana began to squirm when they started ushering her and Mikan into their car.

"Wait," Hana protested, stopping them, "Isn't the entrance here?"

"We-well, there's a back entrance." Unconvinced, Hana stared at them with a look of disbelief.

"Come on, Hana-chan!" Mikan called. Hana looked around worriedly before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Just get in the car," One of the guys said. Mikan was about to enter when someone stopped her.

"Hold it right there." They all turned to see a blonde man standing a few feet away.

"Sorry to intrude, but..." You could practically _see_ the roses appear behind the man as he spoke, "...just where do you think you're taking those little kittens?"

"W-who the heck is he?" The creepers said.

"Me?" the man said, "I'm one of the teachers at Alice Academy."

"That's a lie!" Mikan and the creepers shouted pointing at him.

"Eh? Why?"

The creepers resumed ushering Mikan and Hana into the car, "Come on. Let's go. There's no way someone that flamboyant can become a teacher."

Suddenly, the teacher put his hand under one of the creepers chin and started bringing it up, "You shouldn't tell lies."

To Hana's surprise, both of the creepers' faces started to get red. "Alright." "We were planning to take them away for ransom money." Still in a daze, the creepers got into their car and drove away.

When the creepers drove out of sight, Mikan and Hana turned to stare at the man.

"Well," The lady man said turning to Mikan and Hana, smiling, "That was a close one. You two should go home, okay?" Hana and Mikan continued staring at the man.

"I got it! You're a lady man!/Are you bi?" Mikan and Hana shouted at the same time

"Wha?"

"You're not?" they said.

"Not exactly..."

"But, your ear is pierced and you're wearing a ring," Hana pointed out.

"We wear these to control our powers," the man explained.

"Powers?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, It makes our everyday lives easier." the man said.

"Mikan," Hana said, tilting her head, "I was wondering. What does _bi_ mean?"

"Heh?!" Mikan shouted, "Hana-chan, you don't know what _bi_ mean?"

|| After explaining to Hana what _bi_ meant... ||

"So you two came here to see a friend?" the man said.

"Uhuh!" Mikan said, "Oh! I'm Mikan Sakura, and this is my younger sister, Hana Sakura."

"I'm Narumi," the man introduced. "Neh, Hana, Mikan, do two feel okay? You two don't feel strange, or sense anything, do you?"

Hana tilted her head, "No I don't believe so. Mikan?" Mikan shook her head.

 _That's strange,_ Narumi thought, _I'm positive I used my Alice back then, but these girls..._

"You can't visit your friends," Narumi said, "but, if you become a student at this academy, you might be able to see her." Mikan and Hana looked up.

"If we do that, can we really see Hotaru?" Hana asked.

"In that case, please let us take the entrance exam!" Mikan shouted.

"So, you both want to enroll?

"Yes!" Mikan shouted, "Wait, what?"

"I'll let you both in," Narumi said, "It's not something I can authorize all by myself, but you'll both be fine."

"No way!" Mikan shouted.

Narumi nodded, "It's the truth."

"But I'm not a genius! Hana-chan is, but _I'm_ not!" Mikan shouted.

Narumi raised his hand, "Oh, that's a misunderstanding. What's makes someone an "Alice" isn't how smart they are, but rather if they have a special talent. This academy is full of individuals who all have unique natural abilities. It's the ultimate talent school in a way."

"Oh, then Hana-chan is definitely going to be able to get in. She's talented at everything." Mikan said thoughtfully.

Hana turned to her, "That's not true! I'm not that good in anything! And I think what he means something like powers, when he says talent."

"She's just modest," Mikan said to Narumi, "Anyways, so you're saying that I could have a natural talent, too?"

"Could? Of course!," Narumi said smiling, "Actually, I have a natural talent, too."

"No way! No way! What kind, what kind?!" Mikan shouted, jumping up and down.

"You're so excited, it's getting hard for me to tell you," Narumi said.

"Hurry! Hurry! Tell us!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion that sent Mikan and Hana flying. Hana landed flat on her back, whereas Mikan was sent tumbling after she landed.

"Guess the rumor of possible escape was true," Narumi mused, "Glad I was on guard."

"W-what's going on?" Mikan said, still on the ground.

Hana went over and helped Mikan up, "I don't know. Narumi-sensei, what's going on?"

"Take a look for yourself, Hana-chan, Mikan-chan," Narumi said, looking at the explosion.

Landing on the fence was a boy, in a black cat mask. "This is the youngest of our top geniuses here at Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuga."

 _Dear Grandpa,_ Mikan thought, _you used to always say that aliens are out there. I think this boy is one of them._

"Though I must say," Narumi continued, "his prank has gone a bit too far." Narumi then took out a bean, which started to glow.

Hana and Mikan stared at it in shock as it started to grow. Then the boy, Natsume leaped of fence. But before Natsume could get on the ground, Narumi whipped him, sending him flying to the ground.

"I bet your cute face isn't so cute anymore." Mikan and Hana stared at Narumi in shock.

"H-how could you do such a thing to a student...?" Hana asked.

Hana ran to the boy, "Are you all right?!" The boy started to get up but Narumi stepped on his hand.

Hana gasped, "Narumi-sensei, get off his hand!"

"You can try to use your Alice to escape, but it's not going to happen. Before you can even _use_ your Alice, you'll just end up getting getting embarrassed by _my_ Alice again," Narumi said. Natsume glared at him.

"I find it fun," Narumi continued, "so you're more than welcome to try."

Natsume's eyes widened, "Damn you...you...you perverted teacher!"

"Why thank you for the compliment," Narumi put his hand under Natsume's chin, and then blew into Natsume's ear. Hana and Mikan stared at the two in shock as Natsume's eyes widened once again, then fell unconscious.

Narumi picked Natsume up and threw him over his shoulder, "Sorry for all the commotion. Let's get going shall we?"

Mikan and Hana could only turn and follow Narumi, still shocked from what happened before.

|| Time Skip ||

Once they went into a room, Narumi placed Natsume on a couch.

"Well, I better go report to the higher-ups about both of your entries to our school," Narumi said, walking out of the room, "Please wait here with Natsume."

Hana and Mikan nodded.

' _We came here to see Hotaru, but somehow we ended up transferring to this school,'_ Mikan thought.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mikan? Transferring to this school?" Hana asked, nervously playing with strands of her hair.

Mikan nodded, "With this, we can actually see Hotaru!" She then walked over to the kitty mask on the table, "I wonder what this mask is for. A festival?"

"I don't think so," Hana said, walking next to her, "Maybe it's like those earrings and ring that Narumi-sensei wears. To control his powers."

"Oh! That sounds right! Leave it to Hana-chan to think of something clever like that! You're so smart, Hana-chan!"

Hana blushed, "I'm not that smart."

"But..." Mikan said, thinking of Narumi and what he did to Natsume a while ago, "Can we really trust Narumi? I mean he whips kids and sexually harasses them!"

"But, he did save us from those creepers that were going kidnap us for ransom money," Hana pointed out, "Someone who does that can't be _that_ bad."

"You're right," Mikan agreed, "But still, I'm getting worried! I want to see Hotaru!"

"Don't forget what Hotaru said," Hana reminded, "'You're 30% uglier when you cry.'" Mikan nodded remembering that.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang of a door slamming open. "Narumi! I know it was you who stole that bean whip from the greenhouse!" Poor Mikan was scared to death by that. "Oh, sorry did I startle you?"

Hana looked up to see a man with a...kendo sword? "Um, well you didn't startle me, but you did scare my sister, Mikan," Hana said. patting Mikan's head, trying to soothe her.

"Oh, are you two the Alice candidates that Narumi brought here?" he asked.

"Yes," Hana nodded, trying get Mikan to get up.

"Hmm... I heard Narumi was here, but..." the man said, looking around, "Oh, I'm Misaki, the biology teacher." He looked around once more, "Sorry for the intrusion." He started to leave but Mikan crawled over to him and held on to his pants.

|| After Mikan's explanation ||

"So you're " _super_ worried" about whether or not you can trust Narumi-sensei?" Misaki-sensei summarized.

"I tried to tell her that Narumi-sensei is someone she can trust," Hana said, "but I guess she's still worried."

"I am!" Mikan shouted, "I mean he sexually harassed him, he mercilessly whipped him, _and_ he kept stomping on him! But he seems really kind. I feel bad for doubting him, but he's so weird. Hana and I trusted him and followed him here, but who knows what'll happen to us now! But we can't home yet!"

Misaki-sensei took a sip of his coffee, "I see."

"Our best friend goes to this school too," Mikan continued, starting to do her crossing pigtails habit, "I...I started thinking maybe Hotaru gets treated like that too, and I..."

"Mikan," Hana interrupted, rubbing her back, "Just calm down."

"I couldn't be calm even if I wanted to!" Mikan shouted.

"Then pose like an otter," Misaki-sensei suggested.

"An otter?" Mikan asked.

|| One minute later... ||

"As far as I can tell from your story," Misaki-sensei said, while Mikan was laying on the floor posed like an otter, "I'm sure that Narumi did that to protect Natsume. Natsume is a habitual troublemaker and escapee."

"Escapee?!" Mikan shouted, sitting up.

"Otter," Misaki-sensei and Hana both ordered.

Once Mikan was back into her otter position, Misaki-sensei continued, "If he went unpunished and hadn't fainted, then he would have been caught and handed over to the higher-ups, and they would have given him a much harsher punishment. Natsume's a handful when he's angry. If there's a possibility that he might hurt someone, then you can't really blame Narumi for being harsh on him. Personally, I'd rather not defend the guy but... I know it's easy to mistake him for a perverted freak, but there's no need to teacher who found you two isn't a bad person."

Mikan and Hana smiled. _Thank goodness_.

Misaki-sensei put down his cup, "By the way, do you two know what your Alice is?"

Mikan and Hana shook their heads, "No."

"I see. Then do you know what Narumi's Alice is?"

Again, the two girls shook our heads.

"His Alice is 'Pheromonal Inclination'," Misaki-sensei said.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, "'Ferromonal Inclination'?"

"By emitting his pheromones, he's able to entrance people, both male and females. Honestly... It's such a vile Alice, and it suits him perfectly," Misaki-sensei said, bitterly, "He can even use his pheromones to get people to do his bidding, if he wants. If a child who doesn't know anything about romance is subjected to his pheromones, the child will go weak at the knees, sometimes even faints.

There are a lot of students with a wide range of Alices in this school. Some have commonly-known abilities, such has telekinesis, and clairvoyance. Then again, some have Alices so ridiculous, you'd think they were jokes," Misaki-sensei continued to explain, "This Academy gathers people who have mysterious powers that separate them from regular people. It's a place that cultivates their powers and also protects them. "Alice" is a general term that refers to both special powers and its owner."

"Amazing! I had no idea I'm one of these amazing people! I mean, I'm not surprised that Hana-chan is one, but me?! It's like a comic book! Teacher! Teacher! What kind of Alice do we have?! I wonder what it could be!"

"That I don't know," Misaki-sensei said standing up, "You're going to have to ask Narumi. He's the one that found you two."

At that moment, Hana decided that it was the perfect time to ask the question that was on her mind, "Mikan-chan, Misaki-sensei, what's 'romance'?"

Mikan and Misaki-sensei stared at the girl in shock.

"Hana-chan, you don't know what 'romance' means either?!" Mikan asked in disbelief.

Confused, Hana shook her head.

Misaki-sensei was about to say something, but stopped when he got a text.

"There's an intruder in the greenhouse?" Misaki read aloud, "Sorry Hana, Mikan. There's something I need to go to."

He started to walk away, but then he remembered something, "Oh yeah, I'll tell someone to come down here. But if Natsume wakes up beofre they get here, make sure to press that emergency button immediately. Got it? Immediately!"

Mikan and Hana nodded, "Yes, sir."

Once Misaki-sensei left the room, Hana and Mikan just sat there awkwardly staring at the boy. Then, Mikan walked over to the boy.

"Mikan, are you sure it's safe to be near him?" Hana asked, slowly walking over to them.

"It's fine." Mikan pinched his nose. "See? He won't wake up,"

Natsume took up most of the space on the couch, leaving room for only one person, and because Mikan didn't want sit next to him, Hana sat down next to him. Mikan took out her photo album that had pictures of her, Hana, and Hotaru. Hana was watching her, when all of a sudden something grabbed her hair. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the couch and the boy, Natsume was on top of her, one of his hands on her hand.

"Answer in five second," he said, holding up a bunch of Hana's hair, "If you don't answer, I'll burn your hair. Who are you?!"

"Hey!" Mikan shouted, "Get off of my sister!" She was about to walk over to them, but stopped and cowered back when Natsume glared at her.

"Answer me!" Natsume shouted, "Who are you?!"

Then, there was a crash, and they all turned to see a blonde boy on the floor with shattered glass on him.

"Ow..." the boy said while getting the pieces of glass out of his hair.

"You're late, Ruka," Natsume said.

"Whose fault is that, huh?" Ruka said, getting up. His eyes widened when he saw Hana underneath Natsume, "Who's she? And what are you doing to her?"

"She was here when I woke up," Natsume said, "So was her sister, over there. She won't tell me who she is, though she's not struggling either."

"Are they Alices, too?" Ruka asked, brushing the glass off his sleeves.

"I don't know," Natsume said, looking back at Hana, "Since she's not even struggling or listening to me, I want to see what'll make her cry."

"Have you tried threatening her with your Alice, yet?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, I threatened to burn her hair, but she didn't do anything. I've actually been trying to do it, to see her reaction, but I guess I haven't fully recovered, yet." Natsume said.

"Mikan," Hana said, turning her head to look at Mikan, "the button."

"Oh, yeah!" Mikan shouted running to the button.

"Ruka! Stop her!" Natsume shouted. but it was too late. Mikan had already pressed the button.

"Damn it." Natsume said.

"Someone's coming," Ruka said.

Natsume looked up, "Shoot."

The door slammed open, to see Narumi-sensei, and Misaki-sensei.

"Hana-chan! Mikan-chan! Are you two all right?!" Narumi-sensei shouted.

Mikan ran over to Narumi-sensei, crying, while Hana just calmly sat up on the couch.

"Natsume! Ruka!" Misaki-sensei shouted.

"See ya, C-cup," Natsume said, looking at Hana, "oh and I suggest getting a new bra, that B-cup bra's too small for you." After that Natsume and Ruka jumped out the window.

 _C-cup_? Hana looked over to see Narumi-sensei's and Misaki-sensei's faces, red, and Mikan was screaming at the top of her lungs. Confused, Hana looked down to see that her dress was unbuttoned and revealing her bra. _Huh, Natsume was right, my bra too small for me._

|| A little while later... ||

Mikan was crying her face on the table, while Hana was sitting next to her trying to calm her down.

"Now, now... stop crying, Mikan," Narumi said, "It's not _that_ big of a deal."

"Obviously, it's _that_ big of a deal," Misaki said, "But why are _you_ crying, Mikan. Shouldn't it be Hana crying?"

"Huh? Really?" Hana said, looking confused, "Why should I be crying?"

"Because, that molester, Natsume, saw your bra and chest!" Mikan shouted!

"Is it really that bad?" Hana asked.

"Yes it is, Hana-chan! No one will want to marry you now!-Well actually lots of people still will want to marry you-, but now you lost your innocence!"

"My innocence?" Hana said confused.

"She seems to still have her innocence to me," Misaki muttered.

Narumi held up two uniforms in front of Mikan and Hana, "Here. These are your uniforms." Mikan looked up. "A crying face doesn't suit you, Mikan-chan. Stop crying and you two go try them on."

|| Time Skip ||

"You two look so adorable!" Narumi said.

"Yeah, it looks good on you both," Misaki agreed.

"Really?!" Hana and Mikan asked excitedly.

"Yup! Really!" Narumi picked Mikan up and started spinning her around.

"Higher! Higher!" Mikan shouted. Hana smiled at the sight.

"You two are the cutest girls in the whole wide world!" Narumi shouted.

|| Time Skip ||

"About your enrollments to this school," Narumi said, setting Mikan down on the couch, "Everything's all set! You both got accepted!"

Mikan grinned, "Yay! Hana-chan, we did it!"

"Yay!" -Hana

"Banzai!" -Mikan

"Yay." -Misaki

"Yay, yay!" -Mikan

"Yay!" -Hana

"Banzai." -Misaki

"But only temporarily," Narumi said ("Banza-Oh." -Misaki), "In order to officially enroll into Alice Academy, you both need to pass a certain test during your one-week probationary period."

"Oh," Mikan said, now depressed, "Hana, be sure to visit me back at home."

"Oh, don't worry," Narumi said, "It's simple. You'll both soon be joining class B of the middle school division. All you two have to do is cooperate with, get along with, _and_ be accepted by your classmates. The academy will watch how both of you do, and determine your Alice level."

"Is that it?" Hana asked.

"Yep!" Narumi gave them a thumbs up, "That's it!"

"Yay!" Mikan shouted, "Piece of cake! Piece of cake!"

"Class representatives from class B, middle school division, coming in," a voice said, as the door opened.

"Oh, here they are!" Narumi said.

"Did you call us?" The voice said again.

"Yes," Narumi said, "Hana-chan, Mikan-chan, these two are the class representative of your class."

Hana diverted her sights from her cheering sister to the two class representatives.

"Mikan." Hana tugged her sister's sleeve.

Mikan stopped cheering and turned to see what her sister wanted her to see. Her eyes widened when she saw who one of the class representatives was.

"H-Hotaru."

* * *

 **A/N: Also, Hana's face claim is Ayumu Uehara from Love Live! Dream Project. I know, she doesn't look much like the girl on the cover, but let's just pretend please.**


	2. Class B of the Middle School Division!

**(The song that Hana will be playing is Umi ni Kaeru Mono from 'Love Live Sunshine!'.)**

* * *

"I see! So the best friend Mikan was talking so much about was Imai!" Narumi-sensei said. They all were standing in front of the middle school. Hana nodded.

"How lucky, Hana-chan, Mikan-chan," Narumi-sensei, said looking at Mikan, "Mikan? Mikan? Hello? Mikan? Hello?"

"She's in her own little world," Hana explained, "It's best not to interrupt her, right now."

"Her own little world?" Narumi-sensei repeated. Hana nodded again.

|| In Mikan's and Hotaru's own little world ||

Hotaru! I missed you so much! -Mikan

What is Mikan and Hana doing here? -Hotaru

Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru! -Mikan

There's no way they could be here. Wait... -Hotaru

Hotaru! -Mikan

More importantly... -Hotaru

Hotaru! -Mikan

|| Back into reality ||

"Stay away, snotty girl..." Hotaru said, dodging Mikan, who was running to Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, crying.

"Don't come near me with that dirty face," Hotaru said emotionless, "The Mikan I know is much cuter than that."

At those words Mikan stopped crying, wiped away her tears, and pulled her face, "How about if I do this?"

 _I swore that I'd always smile in front of Hotaru, no matter what,_ Mikan thought, still pulling her cheeks, "I really, _really_ missed you, so I came all the way here to see you! Hana-chan came, too!"

"I see," Hotaru said, turning to Hana, "Did Mikan force you to come?"

"No! Not at all!" Hana said, shaking her head, "I wanted to come. I wanted to see you, too."

"Hotaru..." Mikan said, turning the two girls' attentions back to her, "Can I hug you?"

Hotaru looked down, "Just to see your friend, you came here without thinking of the consequences, pulling Hana with you? Not many idiots do that. You surprised me," Hotaru looked back up, "Come here, dummy."

Mikan grinned and ran over to Hotaru, "Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked over to Hana, "You too, Hana."

Hana smiled, and walked over to the two, "We missed you, Hotaru."

Narumi crossed him arms, "I can't decide if you guys make me smile, or make me concerned about your friendship."

|| Time Skip ||

"Here we are! Class B of the middle school division," Narumi said, "Make sure to get along with everyone, Hana-chan, Mikan-chan."

"Sakura-san?" the other class representative. Both Hana and Mikan turned to face him.

"Which one?" Mikan asked.

"Um... Sakura-san, Hana-san?" he tried again.

"Yes?" the two girls said.

"I'm Yuu Tobita, class B's class representative. Everyone just calls me Iinchou."

"It's nice to meet you," Hana said, bowing.

"If you're transferring from a regular, normal school, then it might be a bit shocking..." Iinchou said, "Don't be too shocked, okay?"

Iinchou started opening the door to the classroom, "Welcome to class B of the middle school division, Hana-san, Sakura-san."

What was inside the classroom, shocked Hana and Mikan. There was a boy running on the walls, another boy floating in midair, _another_ boy drawing pictures in the air-which moved-and a ghost giving a different boy a shoulder massage.

"W-what is this?!" Mikan quietly shouted.

Iinchou walked besides Mikan, "This class may be a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"We'll be sure to ask you," Hana said with a smile.

Mikan turned to Hana shocked. "How are you okay with it?" Hana simply shrugged.

 _Narumi-sensei,_ Mikan thought, _Is it just me, or is getting along with my classmates going to be a challenge?_

"Hey, Iinchou-san!" Mikan and Hana looked up to see a boy floating in the air. "Who're the girls?"

"Oh they're-" Iinchou started to answer but someone else answered for him.

"I heard the conversation outside the school gate earlier. They were almost kidnapped by two weirdos, because the older sister was stupid and wouldn't listen to the younger sister, but Naru saved them and enrolled them as new students."

"Oh?"

"How does he know that?!" Mikan asked Hotaru in surprise.

"He probably has transvection and super hearing," Hana answered for Hotaru, "I'm pretty sure those Alice aren't anything surprising at this school, right Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded.

"Wow, Hana-chan! How did you know that?!" Mikan said impressed.

"Well, sometimes I get bored so I look up random things. I just so happened to pass some boys who were talking about superheroes, so I decided to find out what are some powers superheroes have. It's nothing really," Hana said.

"Hey, Mikan," Hotaru said, trying to get her attention, "Mikan?" Finally after Hana also tried to get her attention Hotaru decided to use one of her inventions, Horse Hoof Glove.

"What was that for?! You're horrible!" Mikan shouted after Hotaru hit her with Horse Hoof Glove.

"I don't know what kind of Alice you got in here, but there's something I have to tell you," Hotaru said, "While we're here, you and I are strangers so I want you to act accordingly, okay?"

"Hana-chan, too?" Mikan asked.

"No, Hana and I don't have to be strangers," Hotaru said, putting away her Horse Hoof Glove.

"What?! How come?!" Mikan shouted.

"Because she won't get me in trouble, and I want to win this year's honor student award," Hotaru simply said, before going to her seat.

|| Time Skip ||

"We have two new friends in our class," the substitute teacher said, "Everyone, please give them a warm welcome."

Hana bowed, "Hello, I'm Hana Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends."

The students lowered the stuff in their hands, and started whispering to each other.

"She's so tiny!"

"Polite, too."

"Wow, she's so cute!"

"She's really pretty!"

At those words, Hotaru started taking pictures of Hana-most likely to make some money off of them.

"Hana, please take a seat in the back," the substitute said, pointing to an empty spot in between two boys.

"Yes sir." Hana said, walking to the back row, everyone-except to the two boys in the back-watching her. However, just as she reached the last step, she tripped and landed flat on her face.

"Owie..." Hana muttered, continuing to lay on the ground.

"She just tripped."

"She must be really clumsy."

"That's so cute!"

Hana flushed at the comments and quickly got up before resuming her walk to the back row. When she reached the last two benches, she stopped after noticing that the two boys weren't paying any attention to her.

"Excuse me," Hana said, timidly.

A blonde boy with a rabbit turned to look at her, "What?"

"Um, is it all right if I seat here?" Hana asked, gesturing to the empty spot in between him and the other boy, "The teacher told me to sit here. I don't want to be rude and sit here, if you don't want me to. Or if you wanted to sit next to the other boy."

"No, it's fine," The blonde boy said, getting out of the behind. Hana smiled and slid in besides the black-haired boy.

"I'm Hana, by the way, Hana Sakura," She said sticking her hand out, "Oh, but you probably already know that, cause I just introduced myself." Hana sheepishly lowered her hand.

"Eh, I wasn't really listening. I'm Ruka Nogi," the boy smiled.

"Did you see that?!"

"Ruka-sama smiled!"

Once the class calmed down, Mikan decided to introduce herself, "I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to-"

"Idiot!" someone shouted throwing a wad of paper at her.

"This girl isn't a friend of ours!" Now most of the class started to throw stuff at her, too.

"Who do you think is gonna listen to you, you stupid teacher?"

"Leave!"

"Idiot!

"Idiot!"

"Adults shouldn't cry!"

"Sakura-san," the teacher said, crying, "please take a seat in the back row! Today is study hall, again! I'm going home!" After that, the teacher ran out of the classroom.

"Ruka-pyon, are you sure it's all right to have them do that?"

Ruka shrugged, "It happens all the time...W-wait... Ruka...p-pyon?"

"Yes. Can I call you that? It's because you have a rabbit," Hana said staring at the rabbit, "Can I pet it?"

"U-uh, s-sure," Ruka said handing the rabbit over to Hana, who was sparkling.

Meanwhile, as Mikan started walking down to the back row, the kids went silent.

"Nice to meet you," a girl with blue hair said.

"N-nice to meet you!" Mikan greeted back, beaming. She continued walking to the back.

"Hello neighbor," Mikan said as she sat down next to a boy with a manga on his face. The manga slid off to reveal his face. Mikan was shocked to see who it was.

The boy looked at Mikan and Hana, "Oh, you're that annoying girl, and C-cup."

Mikan jumped out of her seat, "You're that perverted groper boy!"

"Mikan, what are you talking about?" Hana asked, still petting Ruka's rabbit.

"Hana-chan, it's that boy that unbuttoned your dress and looked at your chest and bra!" Mikan shouted.

"Is it really _that_ bad that he did that, Mikan?" Hana asked innocently. Everyone looked at her in shock, all thinking the same thing, _She's so innocent!_

"Your sister's right. What _are_ you talking about? A groper is an idiot who acts upon his perverted urges," Natsume said.

"I don't get it," Hana said, confused, "What does perverted mean? And why would Natsume-san be a groper? He's not an idiot, Narumi-sensei said he's one of the youngest geniuses here." Again, everyone has the same thoughts, _How can someone be_ **that** _innocent?_

"Exactly," Natsume said, "Stupid."

"Stu...Stu.. You're the one who's stupid!" Mikan shouted, pointing at Natsume, "How dare you do something like that to a a girl?! And an innocent one no less! You're a threat to women! A barbarian! Apologize, you moron! Do you realize what you've done?! Say something! Don't you hear me?! Who do you think you are, acting so high and mighty?!" Suddenly, Mikan was lifted into the air, and spinning in circles.

"Hey new student!" Mikan and Hana looked to see a boy, "How dare you say that to Natsume-sama!"

"C-can't you let her down?" Hana asked, standing up, "She doesn't really know that much-"

"Hana-san," Ruka said, "I suggest staying out of this."

"But, she's my sister!" Hana said, pointing at Mikan who was still floating in the air.

"Yeah, but it's her fault, and Natsume's not someone you should mess with," Ruka said. Hana bit her lip. She looked at Mikan, then at Natsume, both who were watching her to see what she would do. Hana looked back at Mikan.

"Sorry Ruka, but Mikan's my sister, and I can't just back down when someone's picking on her," Hana said, bowing.

 _Hana-chan,_ Mikan thought smiling at her sister.

"Stop it everyone!" Iinchou shouted, "Make him stop, Natsume-san! Alice's shouldn't be used for something like this!"

"Oh, there's no need to stop," someone said. Hana and Iinchou turned to see a girl with a weird permy hairstyle.

"Shouda-san!" Iinchou said.

"I kept quiet because I thought they were Alices, but what's with that girl?" Shouda said looking at Mikan, who was struggling to get down, "I mean she even called Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama, idiots."

"Actually, she only called Natsume-san an idiot," Hana corrected, quietly.

"They're being nice to her, if you ask me," Shouda said, continuing on as if Hana hadn't said anything.

"Let her down," Natsume ordered. The boy who was lifting Mikan up, listened, and set her down.

Hana and Iinchou ran to her, "Are you all right, Mikan?"

"Hey, C-cup, polka-dotted panties girl," Natsume said.

Mikan shrieked, "You saw my underwear?!"

Natsume shrugged, "It's not my fault your underwear was showing to everyone who could see. Anyway, what's your Alice?"

Mikan stuck out her tounge, "Bleh! There's no way in hell, I'd tell you!" Natsume snapped his fingers, and Mikan was lifted back in the air.

"You shouldn't use your Alice without permission! You could even get expelled for that!" Iinchou said.

"Expelled?" the boy lifting Mikan repeated, "Fine by me! I'd _love_ to get out of this hell hole!"

"But, we were all gathered at this school to contribute to society and give people happiness!" Iinchou argued.

"You sure are gullible aren't you?!" the other boy shouted, "Can't you see they're using us?! All the adults want is to use our powers for themselves!"

"But I won't ever use my Alice to bully others!" Iinchou argued, taking a step closer to the boy.

"Get lost, you stupid goody-two shoes!" the boy shouted pushing Iinchou, "If you don't like what's happening, then use your Alice to save her! Or can't you use it without the school's permission?

"Hey you!" the boy shouted to Mikan, "Use your Alice to get yourself down!"

 _Come to think of it, I wonder what kind of Alice I have. Narumi-sensei said I'm an Alice but.. I don't_ **feel** _like I have any special powers. Am I really an Alice?_ Mikan thought.

"'Come to think of it, I wonder what kind of Alice do I have'." Mikan looked down to see a boy talking, "'Narumi-sensei said I'm an Alice but.. I don't _feel_ like I have any special powers. Am I really an Alice?', is what she's thinking."

Mikan paled, _This boy..._

"This boy..."

 _Is reading my mind._

"Is reading my mind."

Everyone turned to Hana.

"How about you, C-cup?" Natsume asked, causing the other students to whisper to each other.

"Do you think she has an Alice?"

"Probably not, and even if she does, then it's probably a weak one."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at her! She looks so weak."

Hana mentally made a face at those comments, but decided not to argue. Instead, she turned towards Natsume and bowed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what my Alice is either. Narumi-sensei was the one who told me that I had an Alice. I'm very sorry for deceiving all of you."

The mind-reader nodded, "She's telling the truth."

 _How was Hana-chan able to say that so easily?_ Mikan thought.

"Stop it!" Iinchou shouted pushing the boy, who was lifting Mikan. Mikan stopped floating and fell face first onto the floor.

"Mikan!" Hana shouted running to help Mikan up.

"Unbelievable, she doesn't know her own Alice!" Shouda shouted, "What's a girl like her doing here anyway? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe, these girls faked being an Alice, and weaseled their way into the school," another member of the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club said, "I bet they used some kind of magic trick or something."

"That's not true!" Mikan argued, "Narumi-sensei was the one that said we had an Alice!"

"Really? Then where's the proof?" Shouda asked.

"Proof?" Mikan repeated, "First of all, why are you all so worked up about Alices? Are Alices really that-"

"Yes, we are that great!" Shouda interrupted, "We Alice are the elite, who have been recognized by the government and are under its protection!"

Mikan was shocked while Hana remained calm.

"You don't seem to know anything, so I'll explain everything to both of you," Shouda said, "Alices have many contributions to politics, the arts, academics, and other fields throughout history. It's no exaggeration to say that the specialists in this country are almost all Alices.

"The government keeps the existence of Alices a top secret, even to this day. That's why the students here are only allowed to have limited contact with the outside world. Why do you think that is? If people find out that geniuses, prodigies, and all those at the top of their fields are Alices, then the regular people like _you two_ , will become discouraged, and lose confidence to achieve anything.

"That's why, in normal schools, they can say, 'You can do it!' or 'If you work hard, then the results will follow!' Those are all lies. But's that's how they raise you to become a competent cog, for our benefit," Shouda finished

"No way," Mikan said.

"People without Alices are either parasites who swarm around us, Alices, so they can benefit from us, or worker ants, who act as arms and legs for Alices. Either way, they're just there to prove how superior Alices are. _We_ are the chosen. Unlike normal people, who expendable and can be easily replaced, we're in a league of our own."

"If that's true, then you, Alices, can be replaced, too," Hana said quietly.

"What?!" Shouda shouted, enraged.

"There are other people who have the same Alice, so they can replace you," Hana said thoughtfully, "The only ones who can't be replaced are the ones with rare Alices. And even so, there'll still be a person that can replace them."

"Yeah!" Mikan shouted, "Just because you're an Alice, doesn't mean that you're better! That's nonsense!"

"You're the one talking nonsense," Shouda said, turning to look at Hotaru, "It must have been hard for Imai-san. Having to hang around annoying, average people like you at her last school."

Hana took a step back, a shocked expression on her face. _What? Hotaru, please. Please tell me, you didn't think that. From all those times we had fun, was it really only me and Mikan having fun? Please Hotaru, say something!_

Hana stood frozen where she was, while Mikan started walking to Hotaru, ignoring everything else.

"Hurry up and leave our school already!" Shouda shouted after them, "Imai-san has been recognized as an Alice, and is finally able to associate with people on her level. You two, are nothing but a bother to her and everyone else here."

"Now wait a minute," Ruka said getting up, "Hana isn't a bo-"

"Ruka," Natsume said grabbing Ruka's arm, "Don't." Ruka looked at him, then sat down.

"Hey," Shouda said, "are you two, even listening?"

"No," Hana and Mikan said at the same time.

"What?"

"No. We're not leaving," Mikan said, "We're Alices. We may not have any special abilities, but we're Alices, too!"

"That's what Narumi-sensei told us," Hana continued, "We trust his judgement. So we're Alices."

"Stop claiming that you are when you don't have any proof," Shouda shouted.

"However," Mikan said turning around, "unlike you, we don't consider Alices to above others. The only thing that you guys have that regular people don't, are those rotten characters of yours, you morons! So, you can use your Alice! But you don't know how to live a fulfilling life because you don't know how to work for it! Go get those moronic brains replaced somewhere!"

"Mikan," Hana said, eyeing everyone, "I think you went too far."

"You're nothing without your Alice! You're just shallow people, desperately clinging to your Alice!"

The levitator (the boy who lifted Mikan up in the air) clenched his fist, "Why you...! You don't know when to shut up do you?!" The levitator grabbed one of Mikan's pigtails and threw her to the ground, jumping on her.

"Mikan!" Hana and Iinchou shouted.

Just before the levitator could punch Mikan, a horse hoof punched _him._ It turned out to Hotaru and her Horse Hoof Glove.

"Only _I'm_ allowed to make Mikan cry," Hotaru said emotionless.

"Why you!" the levitator, said running towards Hotaru. But Hotaru punched him with her Deer Hoof Glove.

"Well, there goes my honor student award, all thanks to you, Mikan," Hotaru said, "And there goes all the efforts I made to hold myself back, too. I'm going to turn myself in."

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as Hotaru walked out of the classroom.

"I'm going to turn myself in before he starts to make a scene," Hotaru said, walking away.

Hana poked her head out of the classroom and looked down the halls in each direction. "Mikan, I'm going to look walk around the school, okay?" Hana told her sister.

"O-Okay, Hana-chan," Mikan said, watching Hana walk away.

|| With Natsume and Ruka ||

"That new girl, Hana Sakura, is interesting," Natsume said to Ruka as they walked around the school.

"She's very nice," Ruka said, petting his rabbit.

"She is really, _really_ innocent," Natusme said, "Even first graders know that if someone saw your chest and bra, it's a bad thing."

"One of the kids said that he heard her ask her sister and Misaki-sensei what _romance_ was," Ruka commented.

Natsume snorted, "Seriously?" He nodded.

Suddenly Natsume stopped, hearing a piano playing. Ruka stopped, too, giving his friend a questioning look.

"I hear a piano," Natsume said, walking to where the music was coming from. It was coming from the music room.

Ruka and Natsume looked through the window to see Hana playing the piano.

"She's really good," Ruka commented as they listened to her play the piano. Natsume simply nodded.

Once Hana finished her song, Natsume decided to open the door and walked in. "That was pretty good."

Hana let out a squeak of surprise when she heard Natsume. "You heard that?"

Ruka nodded, also walking in, "Yeah. Did you create that yourself?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah, but it's not that good."

Ruka looked at her surprised, "Are you kidding? That sounded amazing, Hana-san! _And_ you created it yourself!"

Hana shrugged, "It's nothing really. I should be doing better, and just Hana is fine."

Natsume gave Hana a hard look, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Hana asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Why do you belittle yourself?" Natsume asked, "The way you say it, it sounds like nothing you do is good enough."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hana said stiffly before quickly changing her demeanor along with the subject, "Anyway, are you sure it's okay for you guys to talk a person like me?"

Natsume gave her a strange look before shrugging, "You seem okay."

"You too, Natsume-kun," Hana said with a smile.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, "'Kun'?"

Hana's smile turned sheepish. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure, I guess," Natsume agreed, "but not in front of others."

Hana nodded, beaming, "Okay!"

"Well, I better go and find Mikan and Hotaru," Hana said, running out of the room, "Bye-bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Ruka and Natsume said after her.

Once she left the room, Ruka turned to Natsume, "You're right, Natsume, she _is_ interesting.


	3. Into the Northern Woods!

It was the next day, and Hana was sitting in her seat, between Ruka and Natsume, playing patty-cake with Ruka's rabbit with a manga on her lap. Natsume and Ruka were watching her, amused. Suddenly, Permy (aka Shouda) and her group of friends walked in and over to Natsume.

"Natsume-sama," Permy said, "Guess what I found out about those girls' enrollment?"

Hana turned around to face her, "What did you find out?"

Permy looked at her, surprised to see her here, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hana gave her a confused look. "This is my seat."

"But-"

Natsume rolled his eyes, getting impatient. "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"Right." Permy turned to look at Natsume. "I asked Narumi, and he said that their enrollments here are only temporarily."

Natsume turned to Hana, "Is this true?"

Hana nodded. "Yep. And the only way we can officially enroll is if we get along with this class and they accept us, within a week."

 _'How can she say something like that, so easily?'_ Permy thought, looking at her, shocked.

A few minutes later, Mikan, Hotaru, and Iinchou walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Polka-dots," Natsume said, "I heard that you can't officially enroll into this school if you get along with this class and we accept you, within a week."

Mikan was shocked. ' _How did he know?!'_

"Well at the rate you're going, you definitely won't be able to enroll," Natsume said tauntingly.

"Hana-chan, too?" Mikan asked, looking at Hana, who was still playing patty-cake with Ruka's rabbit.

"Nope, Hana can stay," Natsume said.

Hana, hearing her name, looked up. "Huh?"

"Hana-chan, you're staying here?" Mikan said.

"I guess?" Hana said, although she made it sound more like a question.

"I'm still willing to give a chance though," Natsume said, "But only if you're a _real_ Alice."

Natsume turned to look out of the window, "You see the Northern Woods over there? If you go into that forest and come back safely, then I'll accept that you have an Alice."

"The Northern Woods?" Mikan and Hana repeated.

"You're asking the impossible, Natsume-san!" Iinchou shouted.

"Impossible?" Hana repeated.

"The Northern Woods is very dangerous," Iinchou explained, "So we're not allowed go there-"

"No one's forcing you," Natsume interrupted, "If you don't want to do it, then just pack up and leave the academy."

Natsume turned to face Mikan. "So are you going to do it or not?"

Mikan nodded. "I'll do it."

"I see," Hotaru said, holding up a box, "Well, I'm sure it's no big deal...probably. Oh here's a farewell gift." Hotaru gave the box to Mikan.

"Since you're new here, I'll be generous and let you and let you take a friend with you as a guide," Natsume added.

Hotaru got on her duck scooter, and flew away, "Well, bye now. Good luck."

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted after her.

"Don't worry, Mikan," Hana said, putting a hand on Mikan's shoulder, "I'll come with you."

"But Hana, the Northern Woods is dangerous!" Ruka whispered to her.

"Then why is Mikan going?" Hana asked.

"It's so we can find out what her Alice is." Ruka said.

"But you don't know what _my_ Alice is either, so if I go too, then we'll find out what _both_ of our Alices are. It's a win-win situation," Hana pointed out.

"Fine," Ruka sighed, figuring out that she would probably find out a way to help anyway, "Just be careful, alright?"

Hana nodded, "Okay!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Mikan-chan! Hana-chan!" The said girls turned to see Iinchou running to them.

"Iinchou!" Mikan shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you two go into the Northern Woods by yourselves," Iinchou said.

"Really?" Mikan said, crying, "I'm actually _really_ afraid of ghosts!"

"I don't think there are any ghosts in the Northern Wood," Iinchou said, "but... I heard there's a monster, scarier than a ghost, that lurks in in the forest."

"A monster?!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah," Iinchou nodded.

"At any rate," Hana said, looking up at the sky, "We better get going if we want to get back before dark."

|| Time Skip ||

"This is the entrance to Northern Woods," Iinchou said, "It's muddy and slippery, so watch your step."

"Let's go, then!" Mikan shouted, then she looked around, "Where did Hana-chan go?"

"Mikan! Iinchou!" They looked towards the Northern Woods, to see Hana already standing on the other side.

"Eh?! Hana-chan, how did you get there so fast?!" Mikan shouted.

"I walked?" Hana said in a questioning voice, "Anyway, you two better hurry."

Mikan and Iinchou nodded, and started running to the other said. Suddenly, they started sinking into the ground.

"Ah! It's a bottomless swamp!" Iinchou shouted. Mikan and Iinchou hurried towards a sign, and hugged.

"Someone, help us!" Mikan cried out.

"Mikan! Iinchou! I'm coming!" Hana shouted.

"Wait, Hana-chan," Iinchou said, reading the sign, "Rescue? It even has a button!"

"What does it mean by _50_ rabbits?!" Mikan shouted.

"Just push it, and we'll see what happens," Iinchou said pushing the button. Suddenly, a flare was shot into the sky, and Hotaru came flying in, on her duck scooter.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, "You came because you were worried, after all!"

"The rescue fee is 50 rabbits," Hotaru said, "You don't any money, so you'll just have to pay me through physical labor."

"Whatever you want," Mikan said, climbing onto Hotaru's scooter, and hugging her, "As long as you and Hana-can are with me, I'm not afraid of _anything_!"

"I never said I'm going with you," Hotaru said.

"Well, I'm not letting go of you!" Mikan shouted, still hugging Hotaru.

"Let go, stop hugging me, and stop getting dirt on me," Hotaru said.

|| With Narumi ||

"I wonder if their _true_ entrance exams started already?" Narumi wondered out loud.

"I thought their exam was to fit in with the class?" Misaki said.

"That's what I told them," Narumi said, "But their _true_ assignment is based on how they'll approach and handle that problem child, Natsume. If Natsume gives them a task, that might as well be their entrance exam. Natsume's smart, so he probably senses something about them. I had a hunch that he'd do something like this to evaluate them."

"And you wonder why Natsume hates you," Misaki said.

"Well, that girl, Hana seems to be getting along with Natsume well," The lady with them said.

"It's pretty hard not to get along with her," Misaki said, "She just has this, effect on you, that makes you _want_ to get along with her, and her _too_ innocent, innocence makes you want to protect her, from the bad people in the world."

"Like Naru?" the lady asked with a smirk.

"Hey! I would _never_ try something on someone as innocent as her!" Narumi protested.

"So you're saying that you _would_ try something on someone who wasn't as innocent?" Misaki countered.

"No!" Narumi denied.

"Anyway," the lady said, turning serious again, "Don't this task that Natsume's having them do is a bit too dangerous? Sending two Alice candidates into the Northern Woods, just to screen them. If something were to happen..."

"It'll be fine," Narumi said, "We're ready to mobilize at a moment's notice if they land in real danger. Plus this isn't just any 'screening'. To this school... and especially to Natsume... Hana-chan may become the key that governs the course of the future."

"Naru," the lady said, "Are you really?"

"Well, who knows what'll happen."

|| Back with Hana… ||

"So this is the Northern Woods," Mikan mused as she, Hana, Hotaru and Iinchou entered the Northern Woods.

"Hana-chan, Mikan-chan, let's be careful okay?" Iinchou said, "They say there are some strange things in this forest."

"Strange things?" Hana repeated, "Like what?"

Suddenly they could hear the sound of cutting wood.

"Like that," Hotaru said pointing at something.

Hana and Mikan turned to see a teddy bear chopping wood, "A teddy bear?"

The teddy bear scratched his butt.

"The... the stuffed animal is moving all on its own!" Mikan shouted pointing at it, "Where's the signal receiver for the remote control?

"Wow! It moves like it's alive!" Mikan shouted patting the teddy bear's head, "You're so cute!"

"M-Mikan-chan! Y-y-y-you b-better m-m-move a-away f-from th-that b-b-bear!" Iinchou shouted.

"What? Why?" Mikan asked.

Suddenly, the bear punched Mikan, sending her flying into the air.

"Mikan!" Hana shouted," Are you all right?!"

"That bear," Iinchou stuttered pointing at it, "That bear is Mr. Bear, the Forest Keeper. It's the most powerful bear ever!"

"S-say what?!" Mikan shouted.

Suddenly a bell dinged, and Mr. Bear ran towards Mikan, and attacked her.

"Right, left, right, right, left, body blow, chin, uppercut, and a kick to the boot!" Iinchou said, "Ahh! Mikan!"

|| With Narumi ||

Narumi and the lady (Serina) where watching Mikan get beaten up Mr. Bear through Serina's crystal ball.

"Are you sure you don't want to help her?" Serina asked.

"I'm certain my judgement of them is correct," Narumi said, "but..."

|| With Natsume… ||

"Hey, do you think those transfer students will really get through the Northern Woods?" a student asked.

"No way! There's no way they can beat Bear!" another kid said.

"I'll bet 10 rabbits that Bear will make them give up."

"I'll bet 50!"

"But what if they're hiding some kind of incredible ability?"

"There's no way. That Hana girl is way to small is have some kind of incredible Alice," Permy said, "And I'm sure their lies have been unraveled by now. Right Natsume-sama?"

"You all know that this isn't the type of place..." Natsume said with a glare, "...where just anyone can stroll in and make themselves comfortable."

"That's right!" Permy said, nervously, "That's what I was thinking, too!"

 _'Back then,_ Natsume thought, _I was positive I used my Alice on Hana.'_ Natsume gritted his teeth, angry that he couldn't figure out why. ' _Just who is that girl?'_

|| Back with Hana… ||

Mr. Bear kicked Mikan on the head, knocking her out.

"M-Mikan!" Iinchou shouted, dropping the stick he was carrying, "Ow! Hotaru! Hana! We have to save Mi…"

Instead of Hotaru and Hana standing behind him, there was a caterpillar. It opened to reveal Hotaru and Hana inside.

"This sleeping bag shelter is called 'Caterpillar 1'." Hotaru explained, "It's big enough for 2 people, it's cold resistant, heat resistant, sound proof, and can withstand shock."

"What are you talking about?!" Iinchou shouted.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bear was still punching Mikan. However before Mr. Bear can throw one last punch, he was drenched in water. It turned out to be another of Hotaru's invention. Hotaru pushed another button on her remote, and a giraffe car came.

"Iinchou-san, put her in my car before Bear springs back to life," Hotaru said, "Let's go, Hana."

"Just a moment," Hana said, walking over to Mr. Bear.

"Hana-chan! Be careful!" Iinchou shouted from the car.

Hana picked Mr. Bear up. "Aw, you're really wet, now. Come on let's dry you off, okay?" She carried Mr. Bear over to the stump, setting it down on it after moving the axe. Hana took out a small towel from her pocket, and started drying Mr. Bear off.

"There, you go. All dry, now," Hana said, putting the towel back into her pocket. She smiled at Mr. Bear, and gave it a hug, "Well, I better get going. I'll visit you, okay?" Mr. Bear nodded, and waved as Hana got into the car, and it drove away.

|| Time Skip ||

"A long time ago, there was a student whose Alice let him breathe life into the dolls he made," Iinchou said, "Apparently, Bear was the first doll he ever made. According to one story, it became violent because he put its eyes on crooked."

"I don't think Bear would become violent just because of that," Hana protested.

"It's made from fabric and wood chips, so it's weak against water," Hotaru said just as Mikan jumped up and started yelling.

"Come at me, Bear! Come at me!" Mikan shouted before realizing what Hotaru had said, "Wait a second, If you knew that, why didn't you douse it in the first place, Hotaru?!"

Hotaru turned around to face Mikan. "Without bait to distract Bear, how could I have dumped water on it?"

"So I'm bait, now?! A sacrifice?! Hotaru!" Mikan cried.

"Do you really think you're in any position to complain?" Hotaru asked, "You can't even protect yourself, but you agreed to such a dangerous game. Think about the trouble you're causing by dragging us into this mess. This academy isn't a place your thoughtless actions can get by. If you plan to continue this game, you'd better do something about that spoiled attitude of yours before you get us into real trouble."

"D-don't worry about it, Mikan. Hotaru's just really worried about you," Iinchou said.

Mikan was silent for a while. Suddenly she started shouting, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Then Hotaru's stomach growled.

Mikan jumped out of the car, "As an apology, I'll go find us some food!"

"Mikan, wait!" Hana shouted, but it was too late. Mikan was already out of site.

"Mikan-chan…"

|| with Natsume… ||

"Natsume-sama, someone with a clairvoyance alice, informed me, that they got pasted Mr. Bear. Apparently, that girl, Hana, somehow tamed it, and he saw her hugging it," Mochiage informed, walking up to Natsume.

Natsume nodded, "You can go now."

He left, but after a few minutes, he came back, "Someone just just used clairvoyance to inform me that those girls captured Ruka-kun, and forced him to help them, by blackmailing him."

Natsume set down his manga, angry. ' _How dare they! I actually thought that girl, Hana was not bad. But how dare she go behind my back and do that to Ruka! Oh, she's going to pay._ '

|| Back with Hana… ||

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about all this, Ruka-pyon," Hana said, untying him.

"It's fine," Ruka said, getting up, "You probably didn't know, this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't," Hana said, "How come you didn't tell me, Mikan?"

"Sorry, Hana-cahn, but if we had told you, then you would have tried to stop us," Iinchou said.

"I guess..." Hana admitted.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted, "Can you help with that big chick, Piyo?"

"Why would I help you?!" Ruka said, coldly.

"I have these photos," Hotaru said holding up some pictures up. But before Ruka can see them, Hotaru quickly put them away.

"Please, Ruka-pyon?" Hana pleaded, giving him her puppy face.

Ruka took one look at Hana's puppy face, and gave in, "Alright, I'll help. But it's not for you guys," Ruka pointed at Mikan, Hotaru, and Iinchou, "It's only for Hana."

Hana smiled, "Thank you, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka blushed, "It's fine. But you guys _cannot_ look!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Piyo! Come on! We have food!" A student shouted, waving a red flag.

Another student, was bowing to Hana, Mikan, Hotaru, and Iinchou, "We're very sorry for any trouble Piyo may have caused."

Ruka was sulking on the ground, crying, " _Je t'aime!_ (I love you!) _Mon amour!_ (My love!) _Ca va?!_ (How are you?!)"

He then turned to Hana, Mikan, Hotaru, and Iinchou. "H-how could you!" Ruka shouted, "I told you all not to look!"

Mikan busted out laughing, "Sorry! It was just _too_ funny! Now, I can see why you'd wanna hide that!"

"Mikan!" Hana shouted.

Ruka started to run away.

"Ruka!" Hana shouted running after him.

"Ruka! Are you okay?" Hana asked him, after catching up to him.

"Everybody always makes fun of my Alice," Ruka grumbled.

"Well, I think an amazing Alice," Hana said quietly petting a bird that just so happened, to drop by, "I find it amazing how animals love you. Can you understand animals?" Ruka nodded, making her stare at him awe.

"That's amazing! I wish _I_ could understand animals like you!" Hana said.

Ruka blinked in surprised, "R-really?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah!"

Suddenly, animals came running/flying to both her and Ruka's side. Ruka petted and hugged the animals while staring at Hana in awe, as he watched her also petting and hugging the animals that surrounded her.

"Wow! There's so many animals!" The two, quickly turned their heads as the animals quickly walked/flew away. Standing there was Mikan and Iinchou staring at the two with looks of surprise, while Hotaru was taking pictures.

"Mikan!" Hana said, standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"You two were gone for so long, we were worried that you got lost," Iinchou said.

"So this is how Ruka-pyon really is!" Mikan shouted, "Why are you always copying Natsume then? I mean, he's a terrible, horrible, jerk, and he-"

"Shut up!" Ruka shouted. Everybody stared at him in shock, "You don't know _anything_ about him! You don't know how it feels to have an Alice you don't want!"

"Ruka..." Hana whispered.

"A-an Alice you don't want..." Mikan whispered. Then she grabbed Ruka's shirt, "I'm sorry!"

"J-just drop it!" Ruka shouted.

"Hey, Mikan, Hana," Hotaru said, eating a banana, "Instead of worrying about other people, don't you have to worry about the game and figuring out your Alices? If you two don't figure out what your Alices are, then the other kids won't accept you."

"Oh yeah," Mikan said, letting go of Ruka.

"Come on," Hana said, walking ahead, "We better keep walking."

|| Time Skip ||

The five students were still walking, Hana and Mikan both in deep thought. When they looked up, they saw that Hotaru, Iinchou, Ruka were all looking at something in shock. Confused, the sisters turned around to see Natsume glaring at them.

"Na-Natsume!" Ruka shouted.

"Let's go, Ruka," Natsume said, glaring at the two girls, "They _both_ failed."

"W-what?! But you said that Hana could stay," Ruka argued.

"That was _before_ she betrayed my trust." Suddenly, Natsume's hand shot forward, and slammed Hana into a tree.

"How _dare_ you betray my trust!" Natsume shouted, his hand tightening around her neck, "How _dare_ you take advantage of Ruka with your dirty tricks of fake kindness!" Hana looked at him, terrified.

 _His eyes,_ Hana thought looking at them, _there's so much hatred in them._

"I've had enough of your damn nonsense!" Natsume shouted.

"Natsume, stop!" Ruka shouted, "Hana didn't do anything! Besides, I'm all right! Remember what you said? You were using this game to see what Sakura-san's Alice is! And then Hana offered to help her, so now you're using this game to see what both of their Alices are, right?!"

"I am tired of waiting for them to figure out what their Alices are!"

"Hana-chan!" Mikan and Iinchou shouted. Hotaru took out one of her inventions and threw it, pink smoke coming out. Natsume took his hand off of Hana's neck to cover his mouth and nose. Seeing this as an opportunity, Hana quickly ran away. Natsume, seeing this, created a fire around Iinchou.

"Iinchou-san!" Hana shouted.

"Didn't I just say, I was tired of waiting to expose you?" Natsume said, walking out of the smoke, with fire in his hands, "Say it. Both of you. What's your Alice?"

"Put out the flame!" Hana shouted.

"Hotaru, use a fire extinguisher to put out the fire!" Mikan shouted.

"They don't work against his fire," Hotaru said.

"Natsume, stop!" Ruka shouted.

"All they have to do is show me their Alices," Natsume said, "So hurry up. Or he's going to die."

"If we could have showed you, then we would have already! We don't have that kind of power! So stop it already!"

"Please, Natsume-kun!" Hana begged, "Please, just stop!"

Fire appeared on Natsume's other hand, and fire surrounded Hotaru.

"Hotaru!"

"If you two don't reveal yourselves, then she's a goner, too," Natsume warned her.

"They have nothing to do with this!" Hana argued.

Natsume glared at her, "So, that's not enough? Fine then..."

"Stop it!" Hana shouted, then for some random reason, she put her hand out. As soon as she did that, water shot out spraying Natsume.

Everyone's eyes widened, _Water?!_

Natsume gritted his teeth, "Why you..."

However, before he could do anything, Mikan jumped up and pushed him, "Stop it, you idiot!" As she did that, there was a blue flash.

Everyone (including Narumi who just came running in) stared at the two girls in shock. Hana remembering what was happening, quickly stood up and ran over to Hotaru and Iinchou, who were surrounded by a fire. Everyone watched her as she held up both of her hands at the fire, water shooting out of them, and extinguished the fire.

 _So she has the Water Alice?!_ Narumi thought surprised.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Hana asked rushing over to Mikan.

"Natsume... weren't you just about to use a powerful burst of your Alice?" Ruka asked, still shocked. Natsume just stared at Hana in shock. Narumi took this opportunity to walk over to Natsume. When he heard Narumi walk over, Natsume looked up. Narumi just smiled and kissed Natsume's forehead. Mikan quickly covered Hana's eyes, and removed them once Natsume fainted.

"Hana-chan! Mikan-chan!" Iinchou shouted.

"Hotaru! Iinchou-san!" Mikan shouted hugging both Hotaru and Iinchou. Hana quietly walked out of the hugging circle, and over besides Ruka and Narumi.

"Is Natsume, okay, Ruka?" Hana asked.

Ruka nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, that concludes both of your entrance exams," Narumi said, "I saw everything."

Hana walked over to Mikan, "But-"

Narumi patted Hana and Mikan on the head, "Congratulations on passing your entrance exams. You both have a wonderful Alice, and for Hana-chan's case, wonderful _Alices_."

"Ehh?!" Mikan shouted.

"Natsume's Alice didn't have any effect on either of you, right? That's your Alices," Narumi said, "The Nullification Alice. And Hana-chan was able to shoot water out of her hands, so she has the Water Alice."

"Our... Alices..." Hana said.

"You two are able to protect yourselves and nullify any hostile Alice," Narumi explained, "And Hana-chan, the Water Alice makes you to be able to control and create water."

"Does... does that mean, we can stay at Alice Academy?" Hana asked, excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Does that mean, we won't be separated from Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

Narumi nodded, "Yep! Welcome to Alice Academy, Hana-chan, Mikan-chan!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Natsume?" Natsume looked up from the manga he was reading (aka the one he took from Hana without her knowing), expecting to see another one of his fangirls. Instead, he saw Hana, standing nervously by his door.

"Hana?" Natsume asked, "What are you doing here? And how'd you find my room?"

Ruka stepped into view. "I showed her. She really wanted to tell you something."

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "Which is...?" Ruka nudged Hana forward, who nervously stepped forward, then bowed.

"Natsume, I'm really sorry for whatever I did to you," Hana apologized still bowing, "I'm sorry to tell you that I don't know what I did to anger you so much, but if you tell me, I'll do whatever I can to make up for it. Please!" Natsume couldn't but smile at the girl's antics, and before he could stop himself, he started to laugh. Ruka, who had also found this scenef unny, began laughing as well.

Hana looked up confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Natsume said, after him and Ruka managed to stop laughing, "Ruka already told me what happened. You didn't know your friends were planning to do, because if they told you, you would have tried to stop them. So... sorry... for thinking you betrayed my trust."

Hana smiled, "Does that mean we can be friends again?"

Natsume shrugged, "Sure, I guess, also..." Natsume started to smirk, "When did you start to say Ruka and my names so commonly? No 'kun', 'pyon', or anything."

Hana looked down, "Sorry. It kind of slipped out. Is it okay if I say your names commonly?"

Ruka smiled, "Sure, I mean, we already started to say your name like that, too."

Natsume nodded in agreement, "I guess we're friends now."

Hana smiled and nodded as well, "Yep!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for having Natsume act OOC again. I guess I'm going to have Natsume act a bit out of character whenever he's with Hana.**

 **-SingingGeekyBookWorm-**


	4. What's My Star Ranking!

|| Haha, so I'm skipping the explanation of the academy because I'm too lazy... ||

"And that concludes my explanation of the academy," Narumi said.

"Wow..." Mikan said, impressed, "A school for geniuses is in a league of its own, isn't it? I'll have to tell Grandpa when I go home today."

"He's going to be surprised," Hana said, smiling.

"U-um, Hana-chan, Mikan-chan," Iinchou stuttered.

Hearing the stutter, Hana stopped smiling. _'Why does he have a sad look on his face?'_ Hana wondered.

"Now that we've been accepted to Alice Academy, we were thinking about going home today," Mikan said.

Narumi set his cup of coffee down, "I'm sorry Hana-chan, Mikan-chan... but you can't do that. Once you enroll, you're not allowed any contact with your family, or _anyone_ from the outside world."

Mikan's eyes widened after he said that, "You-you're kidding right?! Why not?! We won't do anything bad! We're just going home to talk to Grand-"

"That's the rule," Narumi interrupted her.

"B-but, you can give letters to Mr. Narumi and he can send them for you," Iinchou said trying to cheer us up, "So, I'm sure your grandfather will understand if you explain the situation honestly."

"Yeah, but..." Mikan said crying, "... I don't know how to write a letter."

Hana smiled slightly, "I can write the letter, Mikan. You just have to tell me what you want to write."

Mikan shook her head, "No it's fine, I'll just try my best."

Narumi-sensei stood up, "People with Alices are special. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah," Mikan said, "I mean everyone else has to put up with it."

"It's just a matter of being positive," Narumi said.

"I finally found you," someone said. Everyone quickly turned around, recognizing the voice. There in front of them, was Natsume.

"So you finally found me, huh?" Narumi said, "I figured you'd be pretty angry at me for putting you to sleep, so I've been hiding. But if you're still like that after a night's rest, I guess my punishment was a little _too_ effective."

"Screw you!" Natsume shouted, "Naru, you... I'll kill you!"

"Natsume, no!" Hana shouted. She was about to run to stop him, but Narumi stopped her.

"Stay back, Hana-chan. I'll handle this," Narumi said running forward.

"You bastard!" Natsume shouted, also running forward. Hana couldn't bring herself to watch, so she covered her eyes. After hearing a huge explosion, Hana uncovered her eyes. Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see Narumi-sensei and Natsume on the ground.

Hana gasped and ran towards the two on the ground, "Are you all right?!"

Narumi spread out his arms, "Don't worry, Hana-chan, I'm all right!"

Instead, of running to Narumi, Hana ran to Natsume, "Are you all right, Natsume?!" Natsume groaned, but nodded.

Narumi pouted, "That's so cold, Hana-chan."

"Sorry, Narumi-sensei."

Narumi stood, "Well, anyway, you're extreme as always, Natsume-kun."

"Shut...up..." Natsume breathed heavily. A horn sounded.

"Oh my," Narumi said, "I won't be able to cover this one up for you, Natsume-kun. If you plan on running, from the person you want to avoid, you better do it soon. Otherwise, _he_ may come looking for you?"

"Huh? Natsume, who's _he_?" Hana asked Natsume. Natsume just gritted his teeth, stood up, and walked away.

"Hey, Polka-dots," Natsume said, stopping, "You're going to regret going to this school, you stupid airhead. And Hana, be careful, with who you trust, especially with the adults here." Then he started running away.

"If you weren't here, then I wouldn't regret a thing!" Mikan shouted.

"Does that mean you regret it, then?" Hana asked.

|| Time Skip ||

"Sorry to disappoint some of you, but we're back!" Mikan shouted, "I'm Mikan Sakura, and this is my sister, Hana Sakura. We really _are_ Alices!"

Some people started clapping.

"Congratulations on your enrollment!"

"Welcome to class B!"

"They beat Bear?!"

"I heard that girl, Hana, _tamed_ Bear!"

"So what's their Alices, anyway?"

Narumi clapped twice, "Now, now. Everyone settle down."

"Um, Narumi-sensei," Hana said, "Are you class B's teacher?"

"Huh? Did I forget to mention that?" Narumi asked. Hana and Mikan nodded.

"I'm always busy, so I leave the class to that guy, the substitute teacher," Narumi said, pointing at the substitute.

"Please don't leave it to me!" The sub begged, "This class is such a handful!"

Permy raised her hand, "Sensei. What're their Star Ranks?"

"Since Hana-chan has 2 Alices, _and_ I've been told that she get top grades in all of her classes-which are all advanced-so she's a Special Star-"

"Hana-chan has _two_ Alices?!"

"How?! She looks so weak..."

"I guess you really _can't_ judge a person based on their looks."

On hearing those comments, Hana shifted awkwardly. ' _Everyone's always assuming that I'm weak just because I'm small...'_

"Oh, that reminds me, here you go," Narumi said, handing Hana a special star pin. "And Mikan-chan's has not been decided yet."

"What's a Star Rank?" Mikan asked.

"Um... Let's see," Iinchou said, "Star Ranking is an evaluation system that ranks students based on their Alice level, behavior and other factors. There are four ranks. No Star, Single, Double, and Triple. Above Triple is a rank called 'Special.' Students in that rank are 'Principal Students'."

"Shouldn't I be a Triple then?" Hana asked, "I don't think I'm a 'Principal Student'."

"Oh, but since you have _two_ Alices, you are," Narumi said. ' _I can't tell her the real reason, yet. She's too young._ '

"By the way," a girl said, "Iinchou-san is a Triple. There are only three Triples in the middle school division."

"Wow! You really _are_ amazing, Iinchou!" Mikan shouted, "Then... Oh! Hotaru has three stars, too!"

"That's because Imai-san has good grades, is calm and collected, and most of all, has a _very_ unique Alice."

"I believe Ruka's also a Triple," Hana thought out loud.

All of a sudden, Hotaru hit Mikan with her baka gun (Baka!), "You're drooling."

"Your Star Rank can go up or down depending on your behavior. So be careful, okay?" Iinchou said.

"If Hotaru isn't a Special, the Special students must be really exceptional! Like Hana-chan!" Mikan shouted.

"There's just one other student that's a Special in the middle school division. Only Natsume Hyuga, and-now- Hana Sakura have been the only ones to be given that rank."

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan shouted, shocked, "How?! He's such a troublemaker!"

Permy slammed her hands on her desk, "Don't say such rude things about Natsume-sama! His pranks are insignificant compared to his enormous talent! He's a genius. He's on a completely different level than _both_ of you! I don't know how you coaxed Mr. Narumi into letting you enroll, but we won't accept it!

"What a high-and-mighty attitude. Bleh!" Mikan stuck out her tongue, "It doesn't matter what kind of Alice he has. A bad person is still a bad person! He's rude, violent, and...and...!"

"And?"

"His face ticks me off!" Mikan shouted, turning to the person who said 'And?'. She froze, seeing Natsume standing there in his cat mask.

 _It's him!_ Mikan thought, getting into a pose as if she's about to fight. But Natsume just walked around her.

"Looks like he caught you," Narumi said, smirking.

"Shut up," Natsume muttered, earning him a shock from his mask.

Hana and Ruka ran to him. "Natsume! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Natsume said, "Don't worry about it." Ruka and Hana walked with Natsume to their seats in the back.

The class started whispering about what happened.

"That's not good. Natsume has the restraining mask on."

"I heard it electrocutes the wearer if they break the rules."

"That's scary."

"Did you see what just happen?"

"Natsume-sama didn't reject Hana-san!"

"You're making it sound like she asked him out."

Narumi clapped his hands again, "All right! Lastly, because Hana-chan and Mikan-chan are new students, they'll need someone to help them and teach them about the school, so I'd like them to have partners. Who'd like to be Hana-chan's partner?"

At this almost everyone raised their hand-excluding Natsume, Ruka, Permy and her friend, Hotaru, and Iinchou.

Narumi sweatdropped, "I guess I'll have to choose her partner, since almost the entire class wants to be her partner. Natsume-kun, you'll be Hana's partner. Now, would anyone like to be Mikan's partner?"

At those words, everyone instantly put their hands down. Mikan looked at Hotaru hopefully, but she held up a sign:

 **Sounds like a pain in the butt, so... N-O!**

After Mikan read that, she held up a sign, too:

 **You're heartless, Hotaru!**

Narumi sweatdropped at how fast the class rejected Mikan. "All right then, since no one wants to be Mikan-chan's partner, then I'll have to assign one. Hm... How about you, Ruka-kun?" Ruka looked up when he heard his name.

The class started yelling.

"What?!"

"Why?"

"No way!"

"She doesn't deserve to be Ruka-sama's partner!"

" _I_ wanted to be Hana-san's partner!"

"So did I!"

"Now that that's settled," Narumi said, walking out of the door, "there's something I must attend to, so...adieu!"

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan and the sub shouted. They each held up a sign, depressed:

 **Don't just leave...**

 **at a time like this.**

Natsume scoffed, "Whatever."

Timidly, Mikan gave a sign to Ruka and Natsume:

 **Please go easy on me.**

"I don't really like this," Mikan said, crying, "But it's fate... Narumi-sensei said it's 'just a matter of being positive'."

"You're really a dimwit, aren't you?" Natsume said standing up, grabbing Hana's wrist, "Let's go, Ruka. You too, Hana." Ruka stood up as well.

Mikan glared at Natsume and Ruka, "Hey! The least you both could do is be polite and greet me!"

Natsume stopped, "Let me warn you about something. If you believe everything they tell you...you'll be hurt by it someday. You too, Hana."

Mikan stared as Natsume and Ruka walked out of the classroom, pulling Hana along with them.

Once they were outside, Natsume finally let go of Hana wrist.

"Why'd you pull me outside?" Hana asked, "We're going miss class."

"Exactly," Natsume said.

"But I don't _want_ to skip class," Hana pouted, "That'll make me get on the bad side of teachers."

"We can go to the animal barn, to play with the animals," Ruka offered, causing Hana to perk up.

"Really? Then let's go!" Hana exclaimed, pulling Natsume and Ruka's arm.

||Time Skip ||

"Where were you, Hana-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, Ruka and Natsume took to the animal barn so Ruka and I could play with the animals," Hana said, smiling.

When she saw Mikan's depressed face, however, Hana immediately stopped smiling, "What's wrong, Mikan?"

Mikan sniffed, "Jinno-sensei, our math teacher, made me a No Star."

Hana comfortingly patted her head, "It's okay, Mikan. You'll just have to do your best to get a higher Star Ranking. Okay?"

Mikan nodded, sadly. Suddenly Permy pulled her away.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Permy asked, dragging her back to the middle school, "You have chores to do!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Oh, you must be the two new girls who got Special Star and No Star, Hana Sakura and Mikan Sakura," A robot said.

"It's a robot!" Mikan exclaimed, pointing at it.

"That's our dorm mother, Takahashi," Iinchou said, "Takahashi, can you take Mikan and Hana to their rooms?"

"We can take Hana to her room," Someone said. We all turned to see Natsume and Ruka standing in the doorway.

"O-oh, okay then," Iinchou stuttered, walking away to follow Takahashi, who just left.

"Follow me," Natsume said, walking away. Hana rushed to follow Natsume and Ruka, and the next thing she know, they were standing near Natsume's door.

"Why are we near your room, Natsume?" Hana asked.

"Your room is next door," Natsume said, walking into the room next to his.

Hana couldn't help but look around in awe. The room was huge. It had a light pink and white theme-Hana's favorite color scheme-and looked like a princess's room.

"Your room, is a mirror version of mine," Natsume said, walking around, "Except, much more girly. I'll show you around your room. Your stuff is already here."

After showing Hana around her room a bit more, Natsume led her to a door.

"This is the door that leads to my room," Natsume explained. He walked into his room with Ruka following behind. "Get changed, and ready for dinner. When you're done, go to my room, here."

|| Time Skip ||

"Wow, this is a lot of food," Hana said, staring at her food.

"Are you not going to eat it all?" Mikan asked, walking over to where her sister was sitting.

Hana shook her head, pushing her plate towards Mikan. "No, I'm not that hungry. Mikan, you can have it, if you want."

Mikan eyes sparkled, "Really?!" IHana nodded. "Yay! Hana-chan you are the best sister ever!"

* * *

 _Dear Grandpa,_  
 _Alice Academy is very fun. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to come home and visit. But I_ **am** _allowed to send you letters. Mikan's also writing you letters, just to tell. So always expect two letters. I made two new friends. Natsume Hyuga and Ruka Nogi. Natsume has the Fire Alice, and Ruka has the Animal Pheromone Alice. It turns out that I have_ **two** _Alices! The Nullification Alice and the Water Alice. Here, at the academy, they rank us. There are four(technically five) ranks. No Star, Single Star, Double Star, Triple Star, and Special. I got a Special Star, but Mikan somehow got a No Star, so her stay here, is going to be a bit difficult. I miss you, Grandpa, and Mikan and I will be try to write as many letters as we can._

 _From your granddaughter,_

 _Hana Sakura_


	5. The Special Ability Class!

Hana, Natsume, and Ruka were currently in the dining hall, having just finished their breakfast.

"That was delicious," Hana said standing up to stretch.

"I guess," Natsume said, watching Hana.

Ruka stood up. "We better go. Takahashi going to tell to hurry and go to school right about..."

"Come on, come on! Hurry up! The bells going to ring soon!" Takahashi shouted.

"-now."

Hana pulled Natsume out of his chair, "Let's go! I don't wanna be late!"

Natsume smiled slightly, "Alright, alright. Let's go."

|| Time Skip ||

"Ms. Late-For-Class Sakura!"

Hana looked up, "Um... Sensei, I wasn't late..."

"Not you, Ms. Sakura, the _other_ Ms. Sakura," The teacher pointed to Mikan, "So, Ms. Late-For-Class Sakura, who ascended to the Egyptian throne after King Tutankhamun?"

"Huh?! Um..." Mikan started searching through her desk to get her textbook.

"Well? Hurry up!" The teacher shouted.

"It was King Ay, then King Horemheb/King Ay and then King Horemheb, right?" Hana and a boy said at the same time.

"That's right." The teacher smiled right before glaring at Mikan.

"Stop being impressed every time," Hotaru said ordered Mikan, "He has the X-ray Vision Alice. Everyone has their own unique ability here. See, like that kid over there?" Hotaru pointed at a boy whose pen was writing by itself.

 _Wow! If I had their abilities, then studying would be a breeze!_ Mikan thought.

|| Time Skip ||

"I...can't...run...anymore..." Hana panted before falling to the ground. They were currently in gym, and Hana had just finished running a lap.

"You didn't even run that much," Ruka pointed out.

Natsume smirked, "You're really bad at athletics, aren't you."

"Sh-shut up!"

|| Time Skip ||

"No matter what you do you're always at the bottom, aren't you, No Star?" Permy laughed, "So... your ability is the Nullification Alice? That is pathetic compared your sister's Alices. She may have the Nullification Alice, too, but her other Alices are really good. She's even better at sports _and_ academics. In other words, you are nothing compared to your sister. Well, it just goes to show you are definitely the most pathetic Alice here."

Mikan started to shake, "You are... you are... you are... absolutely... RIGHT!"

|| Time Skip ||

Mikan was sitting alone on a bench.

"Do you mind if I sit here, too?" Mikan looked up to see Hana smiling down at her.

"H-Hana-chan..." Mikan whimpered. Then she jumped up and hugged Hana, "She's right! Permy's right! I _am_ the most pathetic Alice here!"

Hana rubbed Mikan's back, "Don't say that now. Your Alice may be barely any use, but you are _not_ pathetic. You are special. You only came in last place at that race, because you tripped and fell. You'll do better next time."

"Hana-chan! Mikan-chan!" They looked up, to see Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei..."

"Today's your first day of joint class, right?"

"Joint class? What's that?"

"Once a week, the middle and high school students have a class together," Narumi explained, "Everyone gets split up into one of four classes, based on their ability type."

"Four ability type classes?" Hana repeated, "What does that mean?" Hotaru and Iinchou walked over.

"At this academy, Alice abilities are split into four different categories," Iinchou continued Narumi's explanation, "First, there's the Latent Type Alice, which I have. The commonly known abilities are generally placed in this category."

"Like, X-ray Vision Alice, the Teleportation Alice, and the Illusion Alice, right?" Hana said.

Iinchou nodded, "Yes, that's right. Hotaru's in the Technical Ability class. Technical Type Alices are unique, because their abilities only reveal themselves when they're creating or researching something. Hotaru, who has the invention Alice, Nonoko, who can create remarkable reactions with her Chemistry Alice, and Anna, who always concocts a mysterious dish whenever she cooks, with her Cooking Alice, are all in the Technical Ability class." Now, Nonoko and Anna walked over. "I guess they're otaku-like, in a way."

"We're the Otaku Sisters!" Nonoko and Anna said together, standing next to Hotaru. Hotaru smiled a little bit.

"Oh yeah..." Hana said, looking at Ruka who was walking by, "What type are you, Ruka?" Ruka's rabbit held up a sign:

 **Somatic Type**

Hana squealed at the bunny, "You're so adorable!"

"Yes, the bunny's right," Iinchou said, "Ruka, who charms animals with his Animal Pheromone Alice, is a typical Somatic Type."

"I'm also in that category with my Human Inclination Pheromone, which can manipulate people's hearts," Narumi said, roses appearing behind him.

Iinchou continued his long explanation, "Really, most physical ability Alices are Somatic Types. For example, the Super-Speed Alice is a Somatic Type."

'Wow..." Mikan said.

"The Special Ability Type," Narumi continued, "It's for the students with Alices that don't land in the other three."

"So they're the good-for-nothing type!" Mikan said, jumping up and down, "Oh, I wonder what class my Alice lands in." When no one answered, she looked at them, "What... don't tell me... I'm in the Special Ability Class?!"

"Well what else? Your Alice doesn't fit in the others," Hotaru said.

"I'm a good-for-nothing?!" Mikan shouted.

"Well, you made that up, yourself," Narumi said, sweatdropping.

"Look at it this way, Mikan," Hana said, "If you're a good-for-nothing, then _I'm_ a good-for-nothing because I'm also in the Special Ability class."

"Hana-chan!" Mikan cried, "You're too good for me!"

|| Time Skip ||

 _I wonder what Natsume's ability class is,_ Hana thought as she and Mikan tried to find their class, _I forgot to ask._

"He's in the Dangerous Ability class." Hana and Mikan turned around, seeing Kokoroyomi standing behind them.

"Um... thanks..." Hana said.

Kokoroyomi smiled, "No problem." And then he ran away.

Hana and Mikan shrugged and continued walking. All of a sudden, they bumped into Natsume.

"Natsume!" Hana and Mikan shouted. Natsume just glared at Mikan, breathing heavily.

"Natsume? Are you around here?" someone called out. Natsume quickly covered Mikan's mouth, pulling her behind a tree, while motion Hana to be quiet, and to follow him into some bushes. Hana nodded, and followed.

"Natsume?" the person called out, "If you're here, answer me, now." Hana peeked through the small hole in the bushes and saw a man wearing all black, with a white mask, walking around. The man looked around once more before walking away. Once the man was out of sight, Natsume let go of Mikan.

"What's your problem?!" Mikan shouted, "Grabbing me all of a sudden! You're an idiot!" Natsume just ignored her and sat down against a nearby tree.

"Natsume? Are you okay?" Hana asked, worriedly, "Who was that person?"

"I'm fine, Hana," Natsume grunted, "And don't worry about that man."

"Are you ignoring me?!" Mikan shouted, interrupting them.

"Oh? So you're skipping class? It must be nice being a principal student," a guy with a weird hairstyle said, walking up to them.

"Hey, those girls," the other boy said, "That's the No Star girl and Special Star girl, everyone's been talking about."

"That No Star," the girl with them said walking up to the sisters, "She's a troublemaker who just enrolled in the middle school division. And that Special Star girl, apparently, she's a really oblivious girl who doesn't know anything related to romance. They say that she's Natsume's partner." Natsume just walked away, ignoring them.

Then one boy (Permy #2) grabbed Mikan, "Hey! What are you going to do now? Aren't you going to save your partner?" Natsume looked back, thinking he meant Hana, but when he saw it was Mikan he was talking about, Natsume just smirked.

"Eh?" Permy #2 said, still holding on to Mikan, "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Natsume scoffed, "Why would I be dating _her_? She's not my partner, either." Then he walked away.

"So what should we do with these two?" Permy #2 asked, looking at Mikan and Hana.

"I don't know, bully them?" the other boy said, reaching to grabbed some of Hana's hair. But instead of her hair, he grabbed her chest. The boy looked down and his face grew red, "Dude, look! Her chest so cute! It fits exactly in my hand! Not too big, not too small!"

"Hey!" Mikan yelled, "Let go of my sister, you perverts!"

"Let go!" Hana begged, "Please let go! You're hurting me!"

While all of this was happening, a boy was resting up in a tree.

"God, these people are so loud," the boy said, sitting up, "Can't a guy rest in peace." He look down to see what the commotion was, and saw a boy squeezing Hana's chest.

"Come on. Let go of her already. That No Star's right. You _are_ a pervert," The older girl said.

The boy jumped off the tree he was resting on and walked over to the group, stepping on the pervert's shadow.

"Hey! I can't move!" the pervert shouted.

The shadow boy smirked and kicked the pervert's back, making him let go of Hana.

"I didn't know you guys had a thing for doing perverted things to little kids," the shadow boy said.

"Y-you've got it all wrong!" The older girl stuttered, "It just the guy down there. I have nothing to do with this!" Then the girl ran away. Hana ran to the shadow boy, scared.

"Hey, are you okay?" the shadow boy asked, patting the now crying Hana, "Sorry about all this." Mikan ran over to Hana to hug her.

"Damn you, Andou!" the pervert shouted. He was about to attack "Andou" but immediately froze, along with Permy #2.

"Andou" bent down and wrote something in the shadows:

 **One hour of Hindu squats**

"Andou" grabbed Hana's and Mikan's hand and walked away, leaving the other two boys doing squats.

"That was my Shadow Manipulation Alice," 'Andou' explained, "I called that the 'Soul Words from Hell'. I'm Tsubasa Andou by the way."

Hana stopped walking and bowed to Tsubasa, "I'm Hana Sakura, and this is my sister, Mikan Sakura. Thank you for saving me, Tsubasa-senpai. The way he grabbed my chest really hurt."

Tsubasa looked at her shocked, "You were crying because when he grabbed your chest, it _hurt_ you? Not because he _grabbed_ your chest?" Hana nodded her head, leaving Tsubasa even _more_ shocked.

"She's really oblivious," Mikan whispered, "One time, a boy unbuttoned her dress and saw her bra, and she wasn't fazed at all."

"Now _that's_ what you call oblivious," Tsubasa said, "You two were going to your ability classes right? I'll take you both there. What ability classes are you two in?"

"We were both on our way to the Special Ability class," Hana said.

"Ah, so you two are them? The No Star and Special Star who just joined the S.A. Type class?" Tsubasa grinned, "I see! Well, that makes things easy."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"I'm in the S.A. Type class, too." Tsubasa said, "Come on, just follow me."

|| Time Skip ||

"You're late Tsubasa!" A girl with pink hair shouted, throwing a bucket at Tsubasa.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa gritted his teeth.

"You're lucky, that the newcomers didn't come yet!" Misaki yelled, "Or I would have thrown a _biggest_ bucket I could get!" Then, she saw the two girls hiding behind Tsubasa, scared.

"Oh! Everybody! The newcomers are here!" Misaki pulled Hana and Mikan out from behind Tsubasa, and place them in front of her. Then, confetti started flying everywhere, and a sign popped out of no where:

Welcome, Newcomers!

"Welcome to the Special Ability class!" Everyone shouted, clapping.

"We're a small class, so we're a really tight knit group," Tsubasa said, grinning, "We always welcome fellow S.A Type friends!"

"They're so tiny!" A girl squealed, "What's your names?" Hana and Mikan grinned.

"I'm Hana Sakura, and this is my sister, Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you," Hana introduced, bowing.

"She's so polite!"

"They're both so cute!"

"I'm Noda, the teacher for the S.A. class," the teacher said, "We'll all be studying together from now on."

Misaki bent down, "Noda-chi is a Time Tripper. In other words, he can freely travel into the past or the future. He's a traveler."

"He's your typical Special Ability Type," Tsubasa said.

"I still don't have full control over my ability so I tend to get sucked into time rifts," Noda said, "If I vanish, then that means that I got sucked into a time rift and I'm time travelling."

"We're like one big family here," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah! We'll take care of you."

"You can _definitely_ count on us!"

The class started sharing their Alices.

"I have the Rain Alice!"

"And I... have the Gold Dust Alice!"

"I have the Doppelganger Alice." Hana and Mikan quickly turned and saw two Misakis.

"Wow!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Alright! Let's eat!" The Misakis shouted.

"In exchange of being called 'weirdos', we get to do what we want, and say what we want," Tsubasa explained, "No one can tie us down. Our class motto is, 'freedom'."

"Let's get this party started!" One of the Misakis cheered.

|| Time Skip ||

"So, Hana, how was the Special Ability class?" Ruka asked. The day was almost over and Hana, Natsume, and Ruka were all sitting on Hana's bed.

Hana smiled, "The Special Ability class is amazing! We had a party for the entire class!"

Natsume looked up from his manga. "A party?"

Hana nodded, "Yep! A party! It was so much fun! We didn't learn anything at all!"

"The school let them have a party?" Ruka said, looking doubtful.

"Yeah. In exchange of being called 'weirdos', the school let's them do anything they want, and say whatever they want. And since the class is small, they're all really close to each other, like a big family. Is the Somatic Ability class like that?"

Ruka shook his head, "No. But your class sounds interesting."

Natsume got off Hana's bed, "Let's go, Ruka. It's almost time for bed. Night, Hana."

"Good night, Natsume, Ruka," Hana said with a yawn.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 5/Episode 6 is finished! Sorry, I skipped a lot. There was just too much dialogue!**

 **-SingingGeekyBookWorm-**


	6. Alice Dodgeball!

Mikan ran in front of the moving trash can she was chasing, "You're not getting away now!"

The trash can turned around, planning to hop the other way, but Hana was already there. "Oh no you don't," Hana panted. Before the trash can could hop anywhere else, Mikan jumped on top of it.

"Mikan, you hold it, and I'll put on the leash," Hana ordered, grabbing the leash.

"They sure have gotten the hang of Mikan's trash can cleaning job," Kitsuneme said to Mochiage.

"I don't know how they can even put up with it everyday," Mochiage pointed out, "Plus, why is Hana-san doing it? I mean, she doesn't have any chores at all."

"Yeah," Kitsuneme agreed, "It's nothing but an exhausting job, too."

"No it's not," Hana said, making the two boys turned towards them, "It's like playing tag, so it's really fun!"

"And surprisingly, the trash can thinks so, too," Mikan said, letting go of the trash can, since Hana finished putting the leash on the trash can.

Hana tugged the leash, "Come on, let's go!" The boys watched, surprised, as Hana and Mikan walked away, the trash can hopping behind them.

Hiding behind a tree, was Natsume. He scowled, when he heard Hana and Mikan say that chasing the trash can was fun. ' _How can they be so positive?'_ Natsume thought, bitterly as he walked away.

|| Time Skip ||

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, Hana-chan and I promised to have tea with him during lunch break," Mikan said.

"But, I heard that Tsubasa from the high school division was a troublemaker," Iinchou said, nervously.

"It'll be fine," Mikan said, "Tsubasa-senpai is kind, strong, handsome, and he has an amazing Alice, too! To be honest, he was my ideal senpai! I've always wanted a mentor like him!"

"I bet he never wanted a junior like you though," Hotaru said, "I bet you his ideal junior was someone like Hana."

"You think?" Hana asked, from in between Natsume and Ruka, "I thought most ideal juniors were kids who don't know that much..." An arrow appeared, pointing at her saying:

 **Very Oblivious**

"If it's an ideal girl junior, then she'd be cute..." Hana continued,

Another arrow appeared:

 **Very Cute**

"And most importantly, the usual ideal junior would worship them," Hana finished.

Cue another arrow:

 **Has been talking about him all the time, ever since she first met him**

"Hey!" Hana shouted, taking the last arrow down, "I have not been talking about him all the time! That's Mikan!"

"Well, you're still qualified as the ideal junior," Hotaru said, "But that doesn't really help Mikan, who isn't an ideal junior."

"Hotaru!" Mikan shotued, "You meanie...! Anyway! He's a really great person, so I want to introduce you guys to him! Ruka-pyon, you can come, too!"

"There's no way I'm going!" Ruka shouted.

Hana pouted, "Really? Aww, I thought you and Tsubasa would get along really well, too. Maybe next time then." However her devastation didn't last long...

"We'll go at lunch break!" Hana cheered. Natsume glared at her instant cheerfulness. ' _Ruka just rejected her invitation. How can she recover that fast?!'_

"Hey, who's teaching the next class?" Natsume asked Mochiage.

"Huh? Oh, uh, Narumi," Mochiage answered, startled.

"I see," Natsume said, standing up and grabbing Hana's wrist, "Let's go. You, too, Hana." Hana tugged her wrist out of Natsume's gripped, causing Natsume to look at her.

"You always pull me out of class, whenever the teacher is someone you don't like. I'd like to stay and learn, if you don't mind," Hana said, quietly, looking down, to avoid making any eye contact.

Natsume looked at her, then walked out of the classroom, "All right then. We'll leave without you."

"Have fun," Hana muttered. Ruka casted her a worried look, before following Natsume. As soon as Natsume and his followers left the room, Hana quickly got out of her seat and sat down in the empty seat next to Mikan.

"Hi, Mikan!" Hana greeted, smiling.

"Hana-chan!" Mikan shouted, surprised, "Why'd you move?"

"Well, I wanted to sit next to my other friends, but Natsume would never let me do that if he was here, so since he isn't here, I'm taking this opportunity to sit here," Hana explained, "Natsume usually skips classes that are taught by teachers he doesn't like."

"That guy pisses me off," Mikan grumbled.

|| Time Skip ||

"Natsume, you just got punished yesterday," Ruka said, "If you skip class, then you will-"

"Being in the same class with that Mikan girl pisses me off," Natsume interrupted, "And for some I'm started to get annoyed with Hana, too. With her optimistic and really cheerful personality."

"Maybe it's because that personality reminds you of Sakura-san," Ruka suggested.

Natsume nodded, "Yeah. I hope so. I really don't want to turn out to hate her."

|| Time Skip ||

"In the end, they never came back for Narumi-sensei's class," Mikan explained to Tsubasa.

"I see..." Tsubasa said.

"Hana-chan told me that they usually skip classes that are when it's taught by someone they don't like," Mikan continued, "Geez! If they have a problem, they should just say so, and be fair and square! It's so aggravating!" Something place a cup of tea next to Mikan.

"Oh, thank you," Mikan said not paying attention to who put it there.

"I've tried to caution them several times in the past, but..." Iinchou said.

"Natsume and the others would never do what we ask," Anna said.

"Plus they're kind of scary," Nonoko added.

"Tsubasa, do you have any good ideas?" Hana asked.

Tsubasa leaned back on his chair, "Well, Natsume Hyuga is infamous, even among the high school students."

"He's really that famous?!" Mikan shouted surprised.

Tsubasa shrugged, "Well yeah. Hana's famous, too, actually."

Hana pointed to her self, "Me?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Yeah, I heard they actually started a fan club just for you."

Everyone looked at her shocked, "Really?!"

"Haven't you seen people do whatever you asked them to, or heard anyone call you 'Hana-sama'?" Tsubasa asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes," Hana said, thinking back.

|| FlashBack ||

"Oh no," Hana said, when her pencil dropped on the floor. She was about to get when suddenly, someone quickly picked it up for her.

"Here you go, Hana-sama!" The boy that picked to pencil up said, holding the pencil out for her.

|| Time Skip ||

"Hana-sama!" Hana stopped when a boy jumped in front of her.

"U-Um, what's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Be careful! There's a puddle in front of you," the boy warned before placing his jacket on top of the small puddle, "Here, I give you my jacket to use as a bridge!"

"I-It's fine," Hana said with a sweatdrop. She easily walked around the puddle. "I could just walk around the puddle. There was no need to get your jacket dirty..."

"Hana-sama, you're so smart!" To Hana's surprise, a bunch of boys have now crowded behind the other boy, and they were all crying tears of joy.

|| Back To Reality ||

"You're fan club is really...something," Tsubasa said, sweatdropping with everyone else, "Natsume is kinda like that, except he's more feared and hated."

"Poor Natsume," Hana muttered to herself. A plate of cookies was placed next to her.

"Oh thank y-" Hana had looked down to thank whoever gave the cookies, but stopped once she saw Mr. Bear, "Mr. Bear!"

Mikan shrieked when she heard that name. Everyone but Hana and Tsubasa, ran for cover. Hotaru held up a water gun. Mikan stood up and placed mouth guards in her mouth (Obviously), and boxing gloves appeared on her hands.

"I'm ready to take you down, Bear!" Mikan shouted. Bear took a step towards her. Mikan quickly ran and hid behind Hana.

"It's okay," Tsubasa said, as Bear walked over to Tsubasa, "My best friend was the one who made him, so he wouldn't hurt you."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Mikan said, still cowering. But, she gathered the her courage and petted Bear.

"You're not so bad after all," Mikan said, still patting Bear.

"I told you," Hana said, smiling.

"Eh, Hana-chan, are you friends with Bear?" Tsubasa asked, surprised.

"I think so?" Hana said, in a questioning voice.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Everyone turned to see Misaki, carrying some boxes, "Can you help me? I think I may need your help, too, Hana-chan!"

"Okay!" Hana and Tsubasa shouted, standing up.

"We'll be back, okay?" Tsubasa said, following Hana who was already walking to Misaki.

"Okay!" Mikan said, still patting Bear, "You know, you're actually pretty cute."

However, Bear just smacked her hand away. Shocked, Mikan just stood there, while the other took cover, as Bear once again, punched Mikan, sending her flying through the air, and crashing onto the ground.

|| Meanwhile... ||

"I'm sorry I'm not much of a help," Hana sulked. Turns out Hana didn't have much arm strength, so Tsubasa had to carry an extra box.

"It's fine, Hana-chan," Tsubasa reassured her, "This is nothing."

"But it was so heavy to me," Hana sniffled.

"You idiot!" Misaki shouted, stomping on Tsubasa's foot, "Don't go making poor Hana-chan cry."

Tsubasa was about to retort but stopped when he heard a distant scream above them.

"What was that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Who knows," Misaki said, shrugging, "Are you okay, Hana-chan? Did the mean Tsubasa hurt your feelings?"

"I-I'm fine, Misaki-senpai," Hana said. A thoughtful look then appeared on her face. "I wonder how Mikan and the others are doing," she wondered out loud.

"I'm sure their fine," Tsubasa reassured her. Little did he know, Mikan was on the ground, knocked out.

|| Time Skip ||

"Sorry, I forgot that Bear hates kids," Tsubasa said.

"He doesn't seem hate Hana-chan, though," Mikan grumbled, staring at Hana who was hugging Mr. Bear.

"True. Okay, then.. Sorry, I forgot Bear hates kids, besides Hana," Tsubasa corrected himself.

"Well, there are some things in the world that cannot be forgiven just because you "forgot" something," Mikan said.

"At any rate, you need to first draw in the slackers," Tsubasa said, continuing the other conversation they had, "They don't listen to anything you say, right Mikan-chan?"

"Wow, how do you know that?" Mikan asked.

Tsubasa stopped, then turned around, pointing to a star on his face, "What do you think this is?"

Mikan raised her hand, "I know! A fashion statement!"

"Wrong," Hotaru and Tsubasa said.

"This is a Restraint Sigil," Tsubasa explained, "It's kind of like a curse. There are troublesome people at this academy, whose powers let them use this kind of stuff. They're the only people who can remove these, and sometimes the sigils can cause lots of pain. Maybe Natsume has had something simliar done to him, too?"

"Now that you mention it..." Mikan said thinking.

"So you used to be like Natsume, Tsubasa-senpai?" Hana asked, swinging Bear by his arms.

"A long time ago," Tsubasa answered, "That's why I can sort of understand how Natsume feels. He probably feels like a pawn for the academy. Consumed by anger, he doesn't know what to do. Now that you know, the rest is up to you. Try to find a way to turn some of his anger into something fun. It's be better for him."

"Turn his anger into something fun?" Mikan repeated.

Tsubasa smiled, "Remember what I said the other day? Just enjoy everything. You and Hana-chan are good at that stuff, right?" Mikan and Hana exchanged looks.

"Sounds fun," Hana agreed, "We'll try it!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Let's play a game of dodgeball!" Natsume looked up from the manga he was reading. In the front of the class was Hana, Iinchou, and Mikan. Mikan was holding a dodgeball, and the words _Dodgeball Game_ was on the board.

"Dodgeball?"

"What's this all about?"

"Sounds dumb."

"What a stupid idea."

"Don't you guys know how awesome dodgeball is?!" Mikan shouted, "The only thing we use is a single ball. It doesn't matter how skilled or fast you are. The opponents throw the ball at each other with all their might. It's an exchange of souls and willpower! By the times the game is over, the two will have formed a strong friendship. And all the trivial disputes before that will be forgotten. Isn't it great?" Natsume scoffed. That sounds so stupid.

Permy started erasing the board, "Geez, like I don't already have enough to do as the daily helper."

"Don't erase that!" Mikan yelled.

"There's no way we Alices are going to play such a childish game," Permy said.

"It's not a childish game!" Mikan argued, "Dogdeball is-"

Mochiage threw a can at her, "Didn't we already tell you? We don't want to play your stupid game. So hurry up and get lost ugly!"

Hana looked at Mikan, worried. She finally snapped.

"I see, I see," Mikan bounced the ball, "Even though it's just a game, you're afraid of losing, so you're chickening out, huh? This coming from the guys who always act so tough, too. I see, so you're that afraid of losing to me?"

"What did you say?" Mochiage said standing up, "You're gonna eat your words! We'll take you on, but if you lose, you have to do whatever we say!"

"Fine!" Mikan shouted, "And if you guys lose, you have to promise you won't skip class anymore!"

"Mikan, that's not exactly why we decided to do this in the first place..." I said.

Mochiage and Kitsuneme shared a look and nodded, "Natsume-sama?"

"Fine with me," Natsume held up a blue ball, "But, this is the ball we're using." Natsume threw the ball at Mikan, who caught it.

"What's with this ball?" Mikan asked looking at it.

"The game will be tomorrow. We'll have nine players in each team. Got it?"

"Alright," Mikan agreed, "But just so you know. We're not going to lose."

"Mikan-chan," Iinchou said nervously, "Can I talk to you?"

|| Time Skip ||

"Neh, Ruka."

Ruka turned around to look at me, "What is it, Hana-chan?"

"Why did Natsume want to play with that blue dodgeball?" Hana asked.

"Oh, that's an Alice dodgeball. It's supposed to be banned from the school," Ruka explained, "It reacts to the throwers ability. For example if someone with, say... the invisibility Alice, then the ball would become invisible, when they throw it.

"So if Natsume throws it," Hana started.

"Then the ball will be on fire," Ruka finished.

"Oh..." Hana said quietly, "Well it was nice knowing you, Ruka. Tell Natsume that, too."

"Tell me what?" Hana quickly turned to see Natsume standing right behind me.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, "Tell me what?"

"It was nice knowing you, Natsume," Hana said cheerfully.

"Why would you need to tell me that?" Natsume asked.

"Because I'm most likely going to die?" Hana said, unsure.

"Who told you that?" Natsume asked, surprised.

"Ruka."

"I said no such thing!" Ruka protested.

"Well, you told me that if Natsume throws the Alice dodgeball, then it'd be on fire," Hana said, innocently.

"What makes you think that I'd throw it at you?" Natsume asked once again.

"I'm going to be on the opposite team for dodgeball," Hana simply said, "You're gonna have to throw at least once, I'm not going down without a fight."

"I'll go easy on you, but your sister isn't going to get the same treatment. She's going down," Natsume said, seriously.

Hana looked down at her watch, "Oh, look at the time, I need to go. Mikan and Iinchou-san are probably going to beg Hotaru to be in our team by now."

"Wait, Hana. I'll come with you," Ruka shouted following Hana.

|| Time Skip ||

"You Demon girl," Mikan growled.

"Mikan..." Hana said quietly. Mikan looked and saw Hana and Ruka standing by the door.

"Oh, is Ruka here to join our team?" Mikan asked. Hana looked at Ruka questioningly, wanting his answer, too.

"Don't kid yourself. There's no way I'm joining your team," Ruka said looking away, "Anyways, you should quit now. Natsume's serious about this."

"Natsume's really that angry?" Nonoka asked.

"Because of you two," Ruka started.

"Me and Hana-chan?" Mikan interrupted.

"Yeah, because you two are always smiling. Regardless all the bad things that happens to you, Sakura-san, you just keep smiling. And you're always willing to help her, Hana, no matter how bad it is, you always help her, and you act like it's not bad at all. It's really annoying him," Ruka continued, looking at Hana. Hana and Mikan exchanged glances and smiled.

"Then we definitely won't quit," Hana said, "The reason why Mikan and I came up with the dodgeball game idea is because we want you and Natsume to smile and have fun."

Ruka could feel his cheeks heat up, but shook it off, "What are you talking about?! But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Hana watched as Ruka ran away, "Ruka..."

"Alright!" Mikan shouted, pulling Hana out of her thoughts, "Nonoko and Anna joined our team, so now all we need is three more members!" Hotaru put a hand on Mikan's shoulder, telling her she's in.

|| Time Skip ||

Ruka yawned as he walked out of his room, to get a glass of water. Something caught his eye, and he turned to see posters of him with Piyo...

"What are these doing here?!" Ruka exclaimed. Ripping the posters off the walls. Then he saw a bright light shining from outside of the balcony. Ruka slowly walked out to the balcony, and saw a huge holographic picture of him and Piyo.

"What the heck is this?!" Ruka shouted.

"If you don't want this to turn into a big deal," Ruka turned his head and saw Hotaru, Iinchou, and Mikan, "I think you know what you have to do." Ruka clenched his teeth and looked down.

"Hotaru," Mikan said slightly scared, "You're the devil incarnated."

|| Time Skip ||

"Hey..."

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Why is Ruka-kun on the other team?"

"Ruka," Natsume said, "you..."

"Sorry," Ruka said, "But that doesn't mean I'm not on their side."

"Eh?" Hana exclaimed, "You're not?" (Remember, she had no idea what had happened the previous night.)

"Of course not! You're friends and their dirty tricks," Ruka said, glaring at Mikan and Hotaru, before running to the far corner of the dogdeball field, "I'm not moving one bit from here."

"Beside that you guys only have 7 people!" Mochiage shouted, "You're automatically disqualified if you don't have enough players!"

"No need to worry about us. I found two backup players," Mikan grinned, "Come on!"

Out came Mr. Bear, and Piyo.

"Mr. Bear and Piyo?!"

"That's against the rules!"

"We never said the players had to be from class B," Hana said quietly.

"Let it go," Natsume said glaring at the other team, "I can take them all down."

"Let the game start," the referee said, throwing up the ball into the ball into the air. Mochiage quickly grabbed it and threw it at Nonoko, making it fly and hit her.

"Nonoko-chan!" Hana shouted, running over to her, while Iinchou ran to get the ball, "Are you all right?!"

Nonoko looked up, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"We can't lose!" Mikan shouted, "Iinchou-san!"

Iinchou nodded and threw the ball into the air. The ball grew huge.

"Don't fall for it," Natusme said catching it.

"Piyo!" Mikan called, "Defense!"

Piyo quickly walked to the front, to defend the entire team, but all Natsume did, was gently throwing it at the big bird, making it out.

"Maybe it wasn't mean to play dodgeball after all..." Mikan said, thinking.

"Dummy."

"In front of you Hotaru!" Hana warned.

In front of Hotaru, a kid in a shark hat threw the ball at her. Hotaru, who was bored, caught it in her net, and the net turned into a canon and blasted the ball back at him. One of Permy's friend caught the ball.

"We'll deal with her later," Permy said.

"Right, and we'll focus on..."

Permy turned to Mikan, "Her Alice is teleportation, can you catch a ball, you can't see?"

Her friend threw the ball at Mikan. It started to disappear, but as soon it came near Mikan, it appeared again.

"You're nullification Alice made the ball appear again, Mikan!" Hana shouted.

Mikan nodded, "We might actually have a chance!"

|| Time Skip ||

The sun was setting the people still on the dodgeball field, was Hana, Ruka, Natsume, and Mochiage.

"I'm surprised, I was so sure Natsume's team would win in a heartbeat."

"Hana-san is really giving it her all."

Ruka watched Hana and Mikan on the field, slightly worried.

"Thanks you, Ruka," Hana said.

"Eh?"

"You actually joined our team because you were worried about us, right?" Hana said, "I know you're not the type to give in just because you were blackmailed. You may act mean or cold, but I know you're really a good guy, so let's play again sometime, okay?"

"Stop getting distracted during the game!" Mochiage shouted throwing the ball at Hana.

"Watch out!" Ruka shouted jumping in front of Hana, taking the hit. Everyone watched in shock.

"Ruka!" Hana cried.

"Are you all right?" Natsume asked as Ruka walked past.

Ruka smiled at him, "Yeah."

"This is for Ruka!" Hana shouted throwing the ball at Mochiage, catching him off guard. (This is because of her nullification Alice)

Hana's eyes widened when she saw that she actually got someone out. "I...I did it! Mikan, Hotaru, look! I sported!"

"Good job, Hana," Hotaru complimented, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I knew you could do it, Hana-chan!" Mikan cheered.

"Now, it's one on one!" Iinchou said, excited.

"Yes," Anna said, "But the only one who's left is..."

Natsume scoffed and picked up the ball. "Why are you getting so excited after getting _one_ person out."

"Ehehe. I actually really suck at dodgeball," Hana confessed, "I suck at any sport really."

"But you're still in the game," Natsume pointed out.

"That's because I'm playing against you," Hana said, "I want to see you happy and smiling, Natsume. I'm not backing out."

Natsume sighed. ' _What a stubborn girl_.' "Here I go!" Natsume shouted throwing the ball. Hana braced herself for the fire... but it never came.

"Don't tell me she already nullified his fire?!" Permy shouted.

 _'I can catch this!'_ Hana thought. That was true, she _was_ able to catch the ball;however, it was still spinning, so it spun out of her hands, and fell to the ground. The whistle blew, telling everyone that the game was over.

"It's over!"

"Natsume won!"

"Alright!"

Natsume was about to walk away when...

"Thanks." Natsume turned around to see Hana smiling, "You didn't use your Alice when you threw that last ball, didn't you? So thanks."

Natsume gritted his teeth, "Why..."

"Eh?"

"Why are you still smiling?! You lost the game!" Natsume shouted.

"Well, of course I'm smiling," Hana said, "When we were playing you, you weren't angry. You were into the game as much as I was. You were involved, like me and Mikan. It looked like you were having fun. In that sense, I may have lost the game, but I still won."

"Whatever!" Natusme shouted walking over to the drinking fountain.

"Now, we can make her do whatever we want!" Mochiage said, "Do you want her as our gopher? Or..."

"Forget it!" Natsume said.

|| Time Skip ||

"Natsume." Natsume stopped drinking and looked up. There, standing, was Ruka, and behind him was Hana.

"Ruka. Hana."

"Congrats," Hana said.

"Hana, you..."

"What?"

"You're really an idiot, aren't you?" Natsume said, continuing his drink.

Hana giggled, "I guess I am. But you don't hate me, do you?"

Natsume finished his drink, "How can I? You're too stupid to hate."


	7. I Wanna See Grandpa!

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan and Hana shouted.

Narumi-sensei stopped walking and turned around.

"We wrote another letter to Grandpa!" Mikan and Hana said in unison, "So please, send it for us!"

"A-ah...yes," Narumi stuttered, taking both of the letters in their hands, "Gotcha!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Everyone! I have mail for you!" Takahashi shouted, "I will pass them out from the top. Let's see... Takagi-san. Hayashi-san. Imai-san. Ohmori-san. Kondou-san. Yokoyama-san. And Akeshi-san."

Mikan quickly walked up to Takahashi, dragging Hana with her, "Where's ours? Is there a letter for us?"

"That's all for today," Takahashi said, shaking the bag, "Doesn't look like you got a letter this time, Sakura-san. Sorry Hana-san."

Mikan and Hana walked sadly back to their seats. Hana continued eating while Mikan just sat there in thought.

"Where's my letter?! Where's my letter?!" Mikan shouted suddenly, rolling around on the ground.

"Geez, you're annoying," Hotaru said, kicking Mikan.

"There there, Mikan," Hana comforted, "There there."

|| Time Skip ||

"Mikan's really down in the dumps, huh?" Iinchou said, worried.

"Don't pay attention to her," Hotaru said, "She'll just become more obsessed."

"She's homesick, huh?" Iinchou concluded, "Same thing happened to me, too."

"Cheer up," Iinchou said, trying to cheer Mikan up.

"Do you think something happened to Grandpa?!" Mikan shouted, shaking poor Iinchou.

"I-I know! If you're that worried about your Grandpa, there's a way to find out how he's doing," Iinchou stammered.

Mikan stopped shaking Iinchou, "Really? How?"

"Otonashi has the Divination Alice. They say her fortune are really accurate," Iinchou explained.

"Fortune-telling?" Mikan repeated, walking up to Otonashi, "Otonashi-san! Could you perform a divination to tell me how Grandpa's doing?"

"Dance is the vigor of one's soul," Otonashi said, standing up, "An oracle must feel the person's soul when performing a divination. That is essential."

All of a sudden, three guys with instruments appeared behind her and started chanting, "Old man, how ya doin?" Then Otonashi started doing a crazy dance.

"Sakura-san! Now!" Otonashi shouted, pointing a finger at Mikan. Mikan listened and started doing the crazy dance, too.

"That Mikan. She's quite the challenger to ask Otonashi-san for a divination," Hotaru commented, "She must be at her wit's end."

"Mikan," Hana said worried.

"Her fortune's may be accurate, but there's no way I'd do that dance," Kitsuneme said.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Mikan dropped to the ground, tired.

"Master! Were you able to find anything out?" Mikan asked Otonashi.

"I see it... I can see it...," Otonashi said, placing a hand on her forehead.

"How can she figure out anything with that?" Hotaru wondered out loud.

"Just deal with it, will ya?" Kitsuneme said.

"Sakura-san!" Otonashi interrupted, "Your grandfather is... picking a fight with the mailman!"

"Picking a fight?" Hana repeated.

"But how does he look?" Mikan asked.

"How does he look?" Otonashi repeated, "He's quite old."

"What kind of answer is that?" Kitsuneme said.

"What else?" Mikan asked, standing up.

"He has so many wrinkles that I can't make out his expression," Otonashi said.

"How am I suppose to know how Grandpa's doing with an answer like that?" Mikan shouted.

"He's saying that he hasn't received any letters from either of you," Otonashi continued.

"Eh?! Why, why? Grandpa hasn't received Hana's and my letters?" Mikan shouted, shaking Otonashi.

"How could that happen?" Hana asked, "Mikan and I write letters to Grandpa everyday."

"He's arguing with the young mailman, demanding to know where his grandaughters' letters are," Otonashi continued, once again.

"What in the world?!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh Grandpa," Hana sighed, shaking her head.

"Clam down, Mikan-chan," Iinchou said, "I'm sure there's an explanation to all this."

"Why hasn't Grandpa gotten any of my letters?! I'm gonna ask Narumi-sensei!" Mikan shouted, before running.

"Hold it," Hotaru said, pulling on a rope, making a basket fall on Mikan, "Do you realize the problems you've already caused myself, Iinchou, and Hana with your thoughtless actions? You need to fix that personality of yours. Do you plan on making matters worse by causing a commotion? You're not the only one who's concerned about their family here."

"H-Hotaru. Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Hana asked, watching Mikan cry under the basket.

Hotaru sighed, "Mikan, I don't like spoiling you, but I can show you and Hana how your grandfather's doing."

"Really?!" Mikan shouted, lifting the basket.

|| Time Skip ||

"So, if we use this, it'll project the image of your grandfather that Otonashi is seeing," Hotaru said, placing her Anglerfish Projector on Otonashi's head.

"Otonashi-san, please!" Hana pleaded.

"I see it... I see it," Otonashi repeated.

Suddenly, the Anglerfish Projector glowed, and an image of Grandpa appeared.

"I'll have you know, I did not raise two granddaughters who'd go on a journey without sending me a single letter!" Grandpa shouted, causing Mikan to screamed in surprise.

"Grandpa!" Mikan shouted.

"But I can't deliver something that we haven't received," the mailman said.

"Stop talking back to me!" Grandpa shouted, raising his stick, "Go back, check again, and bring me that letter! You lazy chump!"

"Grandpa, if you get that angry, your blood pressure will..." Hana muttered.

"He's irrational as usual," Hotaru commented, "But if he's that energetic, then there is nothing to worry about."

"S-sorry!" The mailman, cried, quickly driving away.

"Geez, kids these days..." Grandpa grumbled. The scene quickly changed to our backyard, with Grandpa next to the well, dumping water on himself.

"I've been training my body since I was a boy, so I can't imagine losing to these youngsters just yet!" Grandpa stated, proudly. However, he sneezed and started shivering just before the projection turned off.

' _If Grandpa was really all right, he wouldn't be getting the shivers from his daily water training routine,'_ Hana and thought in worry, _'He must be getting sick from worry. He doesn't know where we are? How can that be?'_

"How can that be?!" Mikan shouted, breaking Hana's train of thought.

"How should I know?" Hotaru said.

"I don't understand," Hana said quietly, though everyone could hear her, "We sent a bunch of letters. It doesn't make sense."

"He didn't get them of course," Natsume said, from the back of the seat, "Did you really think the teachers would us contact the outside world so easily? You especially, Polka-dots, because you're an idiot who's always causing a commotion."

"Natsume," Hana said, looking at Natsume sadly.

Natsume looked away, avoiding Hana's sad look, "What a simpleton."

"What's with you, all of a sudden?!" Mikan shouted, walking up to him, Hana following her, "You defiant jerk! Narumi-sensei promised us! He said he'd deliver our letters to Grandpa!"

"Then why hasn't your grandfather gotten your letters?" Natsume shot back.

Both Hana and Mikan were silent.

"And since we're on the subject, I'll tell you something," Natsume continued, "There will never come a day when Narumi delivers your letters to your grandfather. If you think there's an adult that you can trust at this academy, you both are dead wrong."

Hana covered her mouth, "T-that can't be true," she said, shaking her head, tears threatening to fall out.

"That goes for us exspecially, because we've already been marked," Natsume said, standing up, trying not to look at Hana's sad face.

"What are you..." Mikan started.

"This is a good opportunity," Natsume said, standing up, "Go find out the truth yourself."

"Natsume's been in a bad mood ever since the day we played dodgeball, hasn't he?" Iinchou asked, watching as Natusme walked away.

"Like I care!" Mikan shouted, throwing a fit.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Iinchou shotued, cowering.

"And why are you taking it out on Class Rep?" Hotaru asked.

"Narumi-sensei's not that kind of person!" Mikan said, "Natsume's just making all that up!"

"I guess we have no choice but to find out for ourselves," Hotaru said, holding up an envelope.

|| Time Skip ||

"Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi turned around to see Hana and Mikan running after him.

"We wrote another letter to Grandpa, so please send it for us!" Mikan said, holding out their letters.

"Huh? Another one? Okay, okay, gotcha!" Narumi said, taking their letters, before walking away.

However, what he didn't know, was that on their letters were stickers of an eye and an ear.

|| Time Skip ||

"Naru, they asked you to send another letter for them?" Serina's voice was heard from the pig machine that Hotaru built.

"Yeah. Well it's the only way she can communicate with her family," Narumi said.

' _I'm sure Grandpa hasn't gotten our letters because of an accident, or some kind of error,'_ Hana thought, ' _Narumi-sensei will send our letter to Grandpa, and Grandpa will be relieved..._ '

"But why are the higher-ups so nervous about that them, just because they have the Nullification Alice?" Serina asked, bringing Hana and Mikan out of their thoughts.

"Ever since that incident, the Nullification Alice has been seen as a taboo," Narumi explained.

"But it's not their fault for having the same Alice-" suddenly, Serina's voice was cut off by static noise.

"Hotaru, I can't hear anything!" Mikan complained.

Hotaru had to hit the pig's head three times before they ccould hear anything.

"-Every time I see their letters get shoved into a desk drawer, I can't help but feel sorry for them, since they're unaware of it all," Serina continued.

Hana's and Mikan's eyes widened at that, ' _What... is this conversation?'_

"Their letters have piled up this far already..." Narumi said, and they could hear him closing a drawer.

' _What was that just now?'_ Hana thought, standing.

"Every time I see their letters get shoved into a desk drawer, I can't help but feel sorry for them."

 _"There will never come a day when Narumi delivers your letters to your Grandpa."_

"No! That can't be!" Hana shouted, running to the faculty room.

"Hana! Where do you think you're going?" Hotaru shouted, shocked by her actions.

But Hana just ignored her. She kept running until she got to the faculty room. Once she got there, she slammed the doors open, surprised.

"Hana-chan?" Narumi questioned.

But Hana just ran past him to the drawer, and opened it, her and Mikan's letters flying out.

"No," Hana muttered, staring at the letters around her, shocked, "Sensei, why were you hiding my and Mikan's letters?"

"Sakura-san...?" Serina asked, worried.

Narumi looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"Hana..." Hotaru muttered, as she, Mikan, Iinchou, and Ruka entered the room

Hana looked up, tears in her eyes, breaking everyone's hearts, "I-I trusted you, Narumi-sensei! You lied to us?! Mikan and I always thought you were different... I always thought everyone just misunderstood you! Is it just like everyone says? Are you are our enemy, Narumi-sensei?!" Then she started crying.

That was all it took for Mikan to jump out at Narumi, "Let us see Grandpa! Let us see Grandpa!"

"What is all this racket about?!" Jinno-sensei shouted.

"You again?!" he shouted, seeing Hana crying into Narumi's shirt, and Mikan effortlessly trying to hit Narumi, "I expected this from Sakura-san, but Hana-san, I expected a lot more from you! This is the faculty room!"

Mikan stopped trying to hit Narumi and glared at Jinno.

|| Time Skip ||

"Takahashi-san, could you at least tell us how Hana and Mikan are doing?" Iinchou begged.

"I understand how you feel, but I can't," Takahashi said, knitting, "The academy made it very clear. They can't have any visitors, as part of their punishment."

"The teachers are the ones to blame for all this," Hotaru said, "Confining them to Mikan's room without dinner is unreasonable."

"Narumi-sensei told me to check in on her every now and then," Takahashi told them, "They were both crying earlier, but they've settled down now."

|| Time Skip ||

"Grandpa..." Mikan muttered as she and Hana stared at a picture of them and Granpda.

|| Flashback ||

Hana and Mikan were staring at the stars with their Grandpa.

"Grandpa, why don't Mikan and I have a mommy and daddy?" Hana asked.

"Hana, your parents became stars in the sky above," Grandpa explained.

"Oh...?" Mikan said, looking up at the stars again.

"Hana, Mikan, are you two lonely without a mommy and daddy?" Grandpa asked them.

Hana and Mikan shook their heads, "Nope! We're not lonely because we have you, Grandpa!"

"You're two are such good girls," Grandpa praised them, "Grandpa will always be on your side."

|| Flashback over ||

"Grandpa..." Hana sniffled, remembering that memory.

|| Time Skip ||

Takahashi was sitting on a chair in front of Mikan's room, knitting, when she heard a rustle.

"Huh?" Takahashi muttered, turning her light bulb on, seeing a mouse with cheese.

"It's you! You cheese thief!" Takahashi shouted, chasing after the mouse, "Hey! Wait, you cheese thief! That's swiss cheese you've got there! It's expensive, you know! Come back here!"

As she chased the mouse, Ruka walked up the stairs, "Thank you, little mouse," He whispered.

|| Time Skip ||

"You haven't eaten anything, right?" Hana and Mikan looked up to see Ruka walking in, "Imai and Tobita were worried so..." Ruka looked away embarrassed, and held up a bag, "Here. It's from them."

"Ruka!" Hana exclaimed, hugging him.

Ruka gasped in surprise and looked down at the girl.

"I... I want to see Grandpa," Hana sniffled, still hugging Ruka, "Grandpa's worried sick about Mikan and I."

"Hana-chan..." Ruka muttered.

Hana pulled away from the hug and looked up, tears in her eyes, "Even if it's just a glance... I want to see Grandpa!"

Ruka nodded, "Alright."

|| Time Skip ||

"Ruka, I'm sorry about making you do this for me," Hana apologized, wiping away her tears, "and asking you to act as a substitute for me."

Ruka looked down, embarrassed. He and Mikan had switched clothes so now Mikan was wearing the boy uniform and Ruka was wearing the girl uniform. Hana had insisted on wearing the girl uniform, claiming that she was bad at running anyway, so a skirt probably wouldn't do anything.

"We'll be sure to sneak out while you buy us some time," Mikan promised.

"Come right back after you see your grandfather, all right?" Ruka said, calling a large eagle.

Hana and Mikan nodded, "Yes."

Ruka gave them a bag, "This is from Imai."

"Hotaru?" Mikan said, excited.

"Right at the main gate, there's an electric barrier that extends up into the sky. This is a parachute and some cream that will prevent the electric shock," Ruka explained.

"Electricity?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"As soon as the barrier shocks someone, they focus on only that person. So Hana will be able to go over the fence without needing any cream," Ruka continued.

"How come Hana gets to be safe?!" Mikan grumbled.

"I'll get shocked, so you won't have to," Hana offered.

"No, it's okay, Hana-chan. I'll do it," Mikan said, smiling at her sister's generosity.

"Are you sure?" Hana asked, worried.

Mikan nodded, "I'll be fine!"

"Well, as soon as the academy realizes someone went through the barrier, they'll come after you two," Ruka said, "But you're still going, aren't you?"

Hana and Mikan nodded, determined. Hana climbed onto the eagle's back as Mikan held onto a large pink ring. Ruka whistled, and the eagle took off, picking up the large pink ring.

The eagle kept flying until it came near the fence. Once it was near the fence, it let go of the pink ring, dropping Mikan. Mikan shrieked as she fell, and she screamed even more when she got shocked by the fence. The eagle took this opportunity to fly over the fence and set Hana on the ground before quickly flying back over the fence, before the fence stopped shocking Mikan.

|| Time Skip ||

"Narumi-sensei!" The substitute teacher shouted, running into the faculty room, "It's just like you predicted. There was a barrier reaction near the main gate just now. Could Hana-san and Sakura-san have...?"

Narumi gasped and stood up quickly running past the substitute teacher.

|| Time Skip ||

"Oww..." Mikan muttered, "Hotaru... I can't really tell if your cream worked or not..."

"Mikan! Are you okay?!" Hana asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Hana-chan," Mikan assured her, getting up, "but we have to run!"

 _"If you hurry, you'll be able to catch the last train, so head straight to the station."_

Little did they know, there was a man that spotted them.

"Hello?" he spoke into his cell phone, "There are two kids from that academy wandering around."

|| Time Skip ||

"I feel like it's been forever since we came to this school, Hana-chan," Mikan said, looking around, "Where was the train station..."

"Little girls!" Hana and Mikan turned around to see a man behind, "What's wrong?"

"Umm, could you please tell us where the train station is?" Mikan asked him. Hana just watched him with suspicion.

"Ah, you two want directions to the train station?" the man repeated, "Well, it's actually a bit confusing. If you two wait just a minute, I can drop you two off near the station. Little girls, you're both Alice Academy students, right?"

"Mikan, I don't trust him," Hana warned Mikan, quietly.

"It's fine," Mikan whispered back. Then she said to the man, "Umm... we'd like to catch the last train, so we're kind of in a hurry."

"Just a minute," the man called back, "I'll be ready in a bit."

"Mister, please!" Mikan begged.

"Just a little bit longer." Just as the man said that, a car pulled up, and two other guys walked out.

Hana and Mikan took a step back.

"Good job," one of the men (probably the boss) praised.

"Alices fetch the highest prices in human trafficking rings, right?" the man who called him said, "So how about a generous reward for the tip, huh?"

"Be sure to call us next time, too," The boss said, handing the money to the man.

"What's this all about?!" Mikan shouted, outrage, turning to run. Hana was turning to run, too, but before she could take off, the other man the boss came with grabbed her wrist.

"Hold it right there, Kitten. You're going to a fun place with us, okay?"

"Hana-chan!" Mikan shouted, running over to help her sister. She quickly grabbed the man's hand and bit it.

"Ow!"

Mikan and Hana used this as an opportunity and ran as fast as they could away from the creepy men.

"You idiot!" the boss shouted, "Don't let them get away!"

"Hey wait!" the henchman (the man who grabbed Hana) shouted, chasing after the girls. However, before he could grab them, he whipped, "What the hell?!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my students!" Hana and Mikan looked up to see Narumi glaring at the men, his bean whip in hand.

 _'Narumi-sensei!'_

"I can pretty much guess the devious scheme you guys were planning," Narumi said, twisting the hunchman's arm.

"Screw you!" the boss shouted, pulling out his gun and pulling the trigger two times. Unfortunately, one of the bullets scraped Narumi's arm while the other scraped his head, inflicting so much pain that he was forced to kneel in front of Hana and Mikan.

"Let's make a run for it!" the boss shouted, as he himself started running, the other two men, running after him.

"Hana-chan, Mikan-chan, are you hurt?" Narumi asked, smiling at them, trying to refrain himself from wincing.

"Narumi-sensei...," Hana said, scared and shocked, "You just shielded us, and... are you all right?"

Narumi placed a hand on Hana's shoulders, "Thank goodness. I'm so glad you're both all right, Hana-chan, Mikan-chan."

Hana and Mikan started to cry. "We-we're sorry! It's our fault that you got hurt. Because of what we did."

"Let's go back," Narumi said, "The outside world is a much more dangerous place for both of you now. From the moment we found out that you're both Alices, it became more likely that you'd get dragged into trouble like this."

"But, Grandpa is..." Mikan started.

"Let's... let's go back together," Narumi cut her off.

|| Time Skip ||

"Ow!" Narumi shouted, causing Hana to wince, believing she was the reason Narumi was in pain.

"Of course it hurts. You have a gaping wound, how could it not," Misaki(-sensei) said, "Honestly. I understand why you want to keep this quiet, but you have to think about your own limits. Well I'm returning to my room."

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Narumi said.

"Thank so much for helping Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei!" Hana exclaimed, bowing.

Misaki smiled at Hana, but it turned into a glare once he looked at Narumi, "Make sure you go to the hospital tomorrow and get that wound checked. Also don't expect me to forgive you if you take another bean whip without my permission."

As soon as Misaki left the room, Hana and Mikan looked at Narumi, worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Don't make those faces," Narumi said, trying to cheer them up, "A lot has happened, so you both are probably tired. Why don't you two stay here at my place tonight?"

"Narumi-sensei?" Hana asked, looking up, "Why didn't you send our letters?" She looked down again. "Why are Mikan and I marked by the academy?"

Narumi looked at Hana, guilt shown in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Hana-chan. I can't tell you two anything right now. There are still a lot of things I have to think about, myself. When the time comes, I'm sure I'll be able to tell you both everything. I'm sorry about not letting you see your grandfather."

"Narumi-sensei." Tears appeared in Hana's eyes again. "Grandpa's all alone and he's worried about Mikan and I."

"I promise I'll do something about that," Narumi promised, looking at both Hana and Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei," Hana and Mikan said in unison.

"I'm sure it's hard to believe anything I tell you now, but I want you two to accept this situation for now, and trust this matter with me. I always wish to be on your and all the other students' sides. I know it's hard to be isolated from society and not get any answers. To you, this academy may be a place full of lies, but I want to change that. There are teachers who truly want this academy to be a place where students can be happy. I'm sure this sounds like a thing to ask of you two, but I don't want you two to forget how to trust people."

|| Time Skip ||

Narumi was looking at some pictures when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Hana and Mikan standing in the doorway.

"Hana-chan? Mikan-chan?"

"Narumi-sensei, can we sleep next to you?" Hana asked.

Narumi smiled, "Of course. Come here, you two."

|| Time Skip ||

"Whenever Hana-chan and I got scared, Grandpa would let us sleep next to him," Mikan explained.

"I see. He's a kind grandfather, isn't he?" Narumi asked.

Mikan and Narumi were on the ends of the bed, while Hana was in the middle, smiling as she listened to the conversation.

"Narumi-sensei, do you snore?" Mikan asked.

"Hmm, I don't think I do..." Narumi said.

"Grandpa snores like crazy. He sounds like a vacuum when he snores," Mikan said, causing Hana to giggle.

Hana pulled the blankets over her mouth, "Narumi-sensei..."

Narumi smiled at Hana's cute action, "Yes?"

"Can we call you 'Grandpa'?" Hana asked.

"Eh? 'Grandpa' is a bit... I'm still in my twenties, you know," Narumi said, "Then, what about 'Dad'?"

Hana and Mikan smiled at that.

"D-Dad?" Mikan tried.

"Yes?" Narumi said, now smiling at Mikan's action.

"Dad..." Hana said, the blankets still covering her mouth.

"Yes? Yes?" Narumi said, smiling even bigger.

|| Hana's thoughts... ||

That night, Narumi-sensei stayed by our sides until we fell asleep. The stars were really pretty that night. Right before we fell asleep, Narumi-sensei whispered, "It's going to be sunny tomorrow." Today my heart was cloudy followed by rain showers, and I'm pretty sure Mikan's was too, so when I wake up tomorrow, I hope our hearts will be sunny, just like the weather. Because by tomorrow, I'm sure we'll be alright.


	8. To Central Town We Go!

(The letter's from Mikan)

 _Dear Grandpa,_

 _Here at Alice Academy, the students are given a monthly allowance from the school. Furthermore, our allowance is based on our rank! Specials like Natsume and Hana-chan, also known as Principal Students, get three hundred rabbits! Three Stars like Hotaru and Iinchou get a hundred rabbits! Two Stars get 50 rabbits, One Stars get 30 rabbits, and No Stars get..._

"Five rabbits!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan-chan," Iinchou said, worriedly.

"F-five rabbits is more than enough..." Mikan said, sulking, "It only hurts, because I'm looking at what's above me."

"Mikan-chan..."

"But...but-" However, before Mikan can finish, Permy waved her money in front of Mikan's face.

"Now that we've saved up our allowance, let's go shopping in Central Town this afternoon!" Permy said haughtily.

"What's Central Town?!" Mikan asked, forgetting about the depressing mood she had just a few minutes ago.

"Wow, Mikan-chan... Talk about mood swings..." Iinchou muttered.

"Central Town is a city located on the academy grounds," Hotaru said, eating a spoonful of crab paste, "It's basically a shopping district."

"What a simple explanation, especially while eating crab paste," Kokoroyomi commented.

"It's not an ordinary shopping district, though," Iinchou explained, There are a bunch of shops operated by Alice craftsmen."

"The food and trinkets are all made using Alice abilities," Kitsuneme said, spinning around in mid-air.

"Seeing is believing," Hotaru quoted, finishing her crab paste, "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"C-could, could this mean," Mikan exclaimed, "Hotaru asked me out on a date?!"

"Not at all, not at all," Hotaru, Iinchou, and Kokoroyomi all said in unison.

"Then, let's all go together," Iinchou declared.

"Really?!" Mikan exclaimed, "I grew up in the country, so this'll be the first time I've ever gone shopping in the city with friends! Happy, happy! Shopping in Central Town! I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"You?" Jinno interrupted, "You? A No Star? Going to Central Town? Absolutely not."

"Why not?!" Mikan cried.

"Not only are you a No Star, but you're also a troublemaker," Jinno scolded, "You'll only cause a commotion if you go."

"Waaaaah! That Jin-jin! Why not, why not?!" Mikan whined.

"Now, now, Jinno-sensei," Narumi cut in, "That's a bit cruel, considering she wants to go so badly, don't you think? The two class reps and Hana-chan will be with her, so I'm sure there won't be any problems."

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan cried, hugging Narumi.

"Fine. But under one condition," Jinno sighed, "You're only allowed to go if your partner also accompanies you. And the two of you must be together at all times in Central Town."

"My parnter?" Mikan repeated, thinking of an evil Ruka holding an evil bunny, cackling (how she can think that, I have no idea), "Accompanying me?"

"Isn't that great, Mikan?" Narumi said happily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan shouted, her dreams of shopping with Hotaru and Hana crushed, "Our future shopping plans..."

"Oh dear..." Hotaru sighed.

|| Time Skip ||

"Ruka-san... Ruka-san..."

Natsume, Hana, and Ruka looked up from what they were doing and stared as Mikan bowed down.

"I'm begging you!" Mikan begged, "Please come to Central Town with me!"

"On behalf of Mikan-chan, please come," Iinchou said, bowing as well.

"What is she trying to accomplish, exactly?" Natsume asked Hana and Ruka.

"Dunno," Ruka said, confused.

"Mikan?" Hana asked, confused as well.

"My, is the No Star asking Ruka out on a date?" Permy laughed.

"Talk about dating out of her league," Wakako laughed .

"That's not it!" Mikan protested, "But please come with me! I'm begging you!"

Then she noticed the child sitting on Natsume's lap.

"He's so cute!" she squealed as the kid crawled onto Hana's lap, "Who is he! Hana! Is he your and Natsume's kid?!"

"I'll burn you," Natsume threatened, darkly.

"That's Youichi Hijiri. He's three years old," Ruka explained, "He's in class A. He's attached to Natsume-and now, Hana-so he comes over to play with them sometimes."

"Natsume is so dreamy, even when he's playing with a little kid!" Permy gushed.

"I never thought there'd be a kid who'd get attached to Natsume!" Mikan said, crouching down in front of Youichi, "Your name is Yo-chan, huh? Come here-"

"No! You should stay away from people like her. Come to me," Permy interrupted.

"He's a strange kid," Mikan commented.

"He's a Dangerous Ability Type like Natsume, so I guess you could say Natsume took him under his wing. And Hana... well... I don't know, they just naturally became attached, maybe even a bit more than Natsume," Ruka said.

' _A Dangerous Ability Type?'_ Mikan thought, _'This little kid?'_

"But you're still cute," Permy said.

"Stupid," Youichi said.

"Ugly," Natsume said.

"Ugly," Youichi repeated.

"Natsume!" Hana gasped, playfully smacking his shoulder, "Don't teach him that stuff."

"Stay away, ape girls," Youichi said on his own accord.

"Natsume! What are you teaching this kid and my sister?!" Mikan shouted, outraged.

"This isn't good for you, Yo-chan. He's gonna be a bad influence if you stay with him," Mikan warned, coming close to carry Youichi away from Natsume.

"Ah, I forgot to mention it, but-" Ruka started.

Ghosts and spirits started to appear from Youichi, scaring Mikan and Permy.

"-he has the Evil Spirits Alice," Ruka finished.

"Too late now," Hotaru said, as the spirits started chasing Mikan.

"They're after me!" Mikan shrieked as the spirits chased her, "They're still after me! And from over here, too?!"

The spirits kept chasing Mikan until Youichi sneezed causing all of the spirits to disappear.

"W-what an unbelievable kid," Mikan cried.

Hana laughed and hugged Youichi, while Natsume just smiled and patted Youichi's head.

Mikan sat up and stared at them, shocked at what she was seeing, Natsume actually smiled. It was only for a split second, but...

"They're like a family," Hotaru commented.

Suddenly, Youichi tugged on Natsume's sleeve, catching not only Natsume's attention, but also Hana's and Ruka's. Youichi pointed to the sign Mikan had, on it was 'Come to Central Town.'

"Looks like he wants to go to Central Town," Ruka translated.

Hana hugged Youichi again, excited, "Can we go, Natsume?"

Natsume stared at Hana and Youichi as they looked at him, pleading with their puppy-dog eyes, a sparkly background surrounding them and Natsume (This is completely normal). Ruka backed away from the three of them, careful not to be in the sparkly background.

"What just happened?" Mikan, Hotaru, and Iinchou wondered.

|| Time Skip ||

"Thank goodness Natsume and Ruka decided to go to Central Town with you. Right, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou said, happily.

"Even though, Natsume made you his gofer,"Hotaru added.

"Yay," Mikan said, sadly, "Would anyone like some ice cream?"

"Oh, I would like some," Mochiage said, looking into the ice cream box Mikan had, "Wha- you only chocolate?! I only eat vanilla!"

"I'll take a strawberry!" Permy interrupted.

"I'm just a gofer, gofer-ing away my soul..." Mikan cried.

"It's not that bad, Mikan," Hana said from next to Natsume, trying to cheer Mikan up.

"Easy for you to say," Mikan muttered as the other students threw mean comments towards her.

"Shut up!"

"You're useless!"

Youichi, who was sitting on Hana's lap, tugged on Mikan's sleeve, "Massage my shoulders and back," he ordered.

"I'll do my best!" Mikan shouted, waking Natsume up during the process. "It's for Central Town! Central Town awaits!"

"Shut up," Natsume ordered. He was sleeping in between Hana and Ruka before Mikan had started shouting.

"Now, now, Natsume," Hana said, trying to calm Natsume down, "She's just excited."

|| Time Skip ||

"Wow! Is this Central Town?!" Mikan shouted, amazed at the sight she was seeing.

"Calm down," Hotaru said.

"All right! I'm going to do lots of shopping!" Mikan shouted, ignoring what Hotaru had said, and the fact that she only had 5 rabbits.

"Mikan, you're drawing attention," Hana said nervously.

|| Time Skip ||

"This is amazing! Everything looks so interesting!" Hana exclaimed, looking around a store, "What's over there?!"

"Hana! Wait!" Ruka shouted, but it was too late, for Hana was already gone, along with Youichi, "Where'd she go?"

"Hana!" Natsume called out.

"Natsume! Ruka! Look!"

Natsume and Ruka turned around and sighed in relief, for a few feet away, there stood Hana and Youichi, looking at a dancing stuff animal.

"Look! It's a teddy bear! And it's dancing!" Hana giggled.

Youichi tugged Hana over to another stuff animal, this time it was a black cat and it wasn't moving.

"Oh! Natsume, Ruka! Look at this! Isn't it adorable?" Hana squealed, holding up the cat. Then she bent down to Youichi, "Do you want this, Yo-chan?"

Youichi nodded, excitedly, causing Hana to smile, "Okay, then! I'll buy it for you then."

Hana stood up and walked to the cash register. Natsume went to follow her, "Ruka, watch Youichi."

"Okay."

|| Time Skip ||

"Let me pay for that."

Hana turned around, surprised to hear Natsume's voice from behind her, "Natsume? What are you doing here? And who's taking care of Yo-chan?"

"I told Ruka to watch Youichi," Natsume said, "And like I said, let me pay for that."

"But I wanted to pay for it," Hana said, pouting, "I already told Yo-chan that I'd buy it for him, and besides, it's only 100 rabbits. I'll still have 200 rabbits, plus the 300 rabbits that you 'secretly' gave me."

Natsume looked at surprised, "How'd you know I gave them to you?"

"You just told me," Hana giggled, "And besides, who else would just give me 300 rabbits without telling? I know that Ruka would at least try convincing me, first."

Natsume sighed, "Fine, I did give you an extra 300 rabbits, but just let me pay."

Hana shook her head, "No!"

"Hana," Natsume groaned, "Why can't you just let me pay?"

"Because you already gave me 300 rabbits," Hana said, pouting, "and I don't want you to waste more money"

"Fine," Natsume sighed, "How about this? We can split it. You pay 50 rabbits, and I pay 50 rabbits. That way we'll both pay for it."

"That's a great idea!" Hana exclaimed, hugging Natsume.

"Aw, young love is so adorable," Natsume and Hana overheard an older couple say, "Remember when we used to be like that?"

Hana, being the innocent, oblivious person she is, didn't know that they were talking about her and Natsume, so she kept hugging him.

Natsume, however, knew that they were talking about him and Hana, so he quickly pulled away from Hana's hug, blushing and leaving Hana confused and kind of hurt.

"Natsume?" Hana asked, not understanding why he pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"Here," Natsume said, pulling out 50 rabbits, shoving it in Hana's hand, "Here's my half of the 100 rabbits, so I'll go back to Ruka and Youichi, while you pay for the cat."

"Okay?" Hana said, staring at Natsume, still confused, as he quickly walked away.

|| Time Skip ||

"Moron! Moron!" Youichi chanted, as he watched Mikan stupidly waste her 5 rabbits.

"Yo-chan, don't say mean stuff about Mikan like that," Hana scolded, hugging him closer to her and whispered in his ear, "Only when Natsume's around."

"Thank you, Yo-chan," Kokoroyomi said, taking a piece of candy from Youichi, catching Mikan's attention, "It's tasty."

"What's that, candy?" Mikan asked, as she watched Youichi feed Ruka, "It looks delicious."

"Oh this? It's Howalon," Hana explained, "I heard it's Central Town's most famous specialty. It's a really popular candy, but I haven't tried it yet."

"It's light like a marshmallow, but it's also chewy and delicious," Ruka described.

"It has a milky flavor and fluffy texture," Kokoroyomi added, "It tastes delicious, and makes you really happy when you eat it."

"You have one left, Yo-chan. Why don't you share it with her?" Hana suggested, smiling down at Yo-chan.

Youichi picked up the last Howalon in his box, and held it towards Mikan.

"You're giving it to me? Really? You're such a sweet boy, Yo-chan!" Mikan declared.

However, before Mikan could eat it, Youichi moved it up, making Mikan follow it. Then he moved it down, Mikan, again, following it. Youichi decided to have some fun and started moving it around in circles, making Mikan also move around in circles. They kept doing that, until Youichi suddenly put placed it in Hana's mouth-which was open because she was giggling at what she was seeing-causing Mikan to cry.

|| Time Skip ||

"Howalon. Such a fluffy-sounding candy! I want to try it, Hana-chan!" Mikan cried.

"They're still selling it," Hana told her, smiling, "The smallest box is about 10 rabbits, right Ruka?"

Ruka nodded, "Though if you're going to buy Howalon, it'd be better if you get at least the medium box, which is I think about 100 rabbits? I know for sure that the largest box is 300 rabbits."

Mikan sulked, I wouldn't be going through this if I could afford my own box.

"I can give you some money if you want, Mikan," Hana offered.

"I can lend you money, too. With high interest, of course," Hotaru said.

"Thank y-" however, before she could finish, a image of her grandpa's mad face appeared in Mikan's mind.

"You can lend money, but never borrow it!" he said, "You're just a child! It's beyond your stature!"

"I'll earn the money myself! I'll get the Howalon all on my own!" Mikan shouted.

|| Time Skip ||

"Step right up!" Hana smiled as she watched her sister try to earn money by herself. "Massage shop here! Come over if you're tired!"

"Do you think this is okay?" Iinchou asked, worried.

"Just pretend we don't know her," Hotaru muttered.

"I'll massage you, undo your knots! I'll really loosen you up for Howalon!" Mikan called out.

"Gimme a massage."

"Yes, sir!" Mikan said, turning to look at the man. She stared at him, shocked at how buff he was, "My what an incredible physique you have. My shop only caters to average-sized customers, so you might be a bit-"

"What did you say?! You saying you can't massage me?!" the man shouted.

"No! That's not what she meant!" Hana cut in, "She means, that she only massages the average-sized customers. I'm the one who massages customers with strong-built bodies likes yours."

"Thank you, Hana-chan," Mikan muttered, ashamed that Hana had to help her.

|| After a few business fails later (Mikan: how is it possible that I always get the over-sized customers?!) ||

"My spirit's broken, I've lost my confidence," Mikan cried, with Hana trying to-once again-comfort her, "Is this really all I'm capable of?"

"Mikan-chan, just let it go for today, and save your allowance for when we come next time," Iinchou told her.

"If there's a 'next time' that is," Hotaru added.

"Now! Now! I want to eat a Howalon now! It's important to get it while I'm filled with excitement!" Mikan shouted.

"Then I'll buy some and share it with you-," Hana said, but she was interrupted by some music.

"W-what's going on?" Mikan wondered out loud.

There, standing in the middle of the crowd, was a dancing panda, "Shall we dance with Panda?" it shouted, dancing, "Panda dancing!"

That was when Mikan got an idea, "That's it! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!" she turned to her friends, "Everyone! Please give me a hand!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Here you go. We gathered twigs like you asked," Hana said, walking over to Mikan, holding Youichi, who was holding some twigs. Ruka and Kokoroyomi was following them, carrying a pile of twigs.

"Thanks guy. You too, Yo-chan," Mikan said, taking some twigs, "All right! That should do it! I'll raise money using these twigs, no matter what!"

"A-are you sure that'll do it, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou asked, worriedly.

"Iinchou, please do as I explained earlier! I'm counting on you!" Mikan exclaimed aiming for the medium sized box. of Howalon, "I'm gonna give it all I got! For Howalon!"

Natsume was watching from a distance, a look of annoyance on face, "Moron."

"Aren't you going to help her?" Natsume jumped, surprised to hear Hana's voice from right next him.

"Tch. Why would I help her?" Natsume said, "She's an idiot."

"She may not be all that smart up there, but if she puts her head into it, she'll get through," Hana said, watching her sister, with a smile, "Sure you may think that it's annoying how we're always smiling, but can you blame us? Everyone nowadays are always so negative and sad. We just want to them to be more happy. If someone can't smile, then we'll smile for them. It's that simple."

Natsume just stared at her, "I now see how you two are related, you're both too happy and are both idiots."

That only caused Hana to giggle.

|| Time Skip ||

"We're starting!" Kokoroyomi shouted, blowing a bird whistle and gaining the attention of some people, "'The Little Match Girl, Mikan' is about to begin!"

That was when Ruka, Hana, and Youichi walked, carrying a sign that said: The Little Match Girl, Mikan is starting. Ruka was blushing and holding the sign in front of his face, while Hana was carrying Youichi, who was doing a peace sign.

"What? What's going on?

"The Little Match Girl?"

"That little boy is so cute!"

"So is that girl!"

"They look like a family."

"He's embarrassed."

"He's so cute!"

"The Little Match Girl?"

"Sounds interesting."

"The Little Match Girl, Mikan?" Permy said, unimpressed.

Youichi walked in front of the crowd again, but this time sat down.

"What's going on?"

"He's so cute!"

"Look this way."

"What's he holding?"

Suddenly, words popped up on the sign, he was holding: **The Little Match Girl, Mikan Mini Play**.

"Who's kid is that?"

That was when Hana hurried over to Youichi and carried him away.

"They're both so cute!"

"Are they siblings?"

Then, a dark background appeared, with blizzard appearing.

"W-what's that?! It's amazing!" Wakako said, impressed.

However, Permy stayed unimpressed, "Iinchou is just using his Illusion Alice to show everyone a blizzard."

"It was a cold, cold blizzardy night," Mikan said, appearing in the middle of the blizzard.

"She's the No Star.

"Yeah, it's the No Star."

"I'm the little match girl, Mikan," Mikan continued, "Someone, please. Will somebody but some matches, please? If I return home without selling any matches. My cruel aunt will-"

Mikan however, was interrupted, when Hotaru held up a fist gun, and shot the fist, which kept trying to punch Mikan.

"That's too cruel!" Mikan cried, earning laughter from the crowd.

"I thought it was a play, but it's a comedy skit?"

"She sure is putting her life on the line!"

"As I pass window after window," Mikan said, as some of her friends, holding up windows, walked by, "I see the smiles on everyone's faces... Smiles... Everyone is enjoying their evening, but I'm just filled with sorrow-

"Wha- what's with the tiny window?!" Mikan shouted, as Youichi walked by, carrying a tiny window, earning more laughs from the crowd, "Ah, I'm really starting to feel empty. Even so, I must sell my matches. Would anyone like a match that warms your heart? Ah, would anyone like a match?

"Please! Give me a reason to smile! I just need a bit of happiness! Whoa, here come a big one! It's gonna fall! star away from me! I don't need to see that much happiness!" Mikan shouted, as a huge window walked by. But, right as it passed, Mikan, it dropped right on top of her, gaining even more laughter from the crowd.

"I knew that was gonna happen!"

"It's' 'The Little Comedian Match Girl!'"

"The freezing blizzard is merciless, and I'm about to faint from hunger," Mikan cried, "I'll warm myself with flames from a match."

However, when Mikan got the "flame" Youichi walked over and blew it away, making the crowd to shriek with laughter.

Hana quickly ran over, and carried Youichi away, "You can't do that, Yo-chan. That was supposed to be the best part," She scolded him, smiling a bit, because admit it. It was funny. However, before Hana could carry Youichi away from the crowd, he sent a whole bunch of spirit to chase Mikan.

"All right, I've had enough!" Mikan shouted, jumping away from the ghosts, and pointing the stick at them, "Evil spirits begone!"

That was when Natsume decided to "help" and set the entire stick on fire.

"Match! Match! Match! It's burning! It's burning! It's burning for real!" Mikan cried out.

"Mikan!" Hana shouted, shooting water at the sticking, putting the fire out, but unfortunately she also got Mikan wet, too, "Sorry, Mikan."

"It's oka-" before Mikan could finished, she was blasted with water, "And now I'm completely soaked."

"A cruel aunt needs to live up to her reputation," Hotaru said, riding away on her pink mechanical elephant.

While all that was laughing, the crowd was shrieking with laughter. That included Permy and Wakako.

"No, we shouldn't laugh! That's exactly what she wants!" Permy said, trying not to laugh, "But's it's so funny!"

"That isn't exactly how I planned it," Mikan muttered pulling out another stick, "Once more from the top!"

This time, instead of a "flame" it was a Howalon.

"Ah, Howalon, I want to eat you," Mikan cried, staring at the Howalon in awe, "Howalon, I want to take a bit out of you. Howalon, the candy I yearn for... The candy I dream of! But I have no allowance money!

"Just once... I wish I could have had Howalon.. just... once..." Mikan said, falling down, before fading away into the darkness.

Hotaru and Hana walked in front of the crowd, both holding a box full of twigs, "We'd like to make an announcement," Hotaru said, "The Match Girl's matches are on sale for one rabbit each."

"That's so dumb!" Permy shouted, throwing a fit, "Why would anyone pay money for that?!"

"Sumire, calm down," Wakako said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Sounds interesting!"

"I'll but two matches from you."

"It was really funny. I'll take one, too."

"I'll buy one too!"

"It was silly, but it was funny."

"You want to eat Howalon that badly?"

"I'll but a match, too."

"Let me get one, too.

"Thank you very much!" Hana and Mikan chorused.

"Go get yourself some Howalon."

"It's not because your show was funny anything," Permy protested, as she and Wakako gave Hana a rabbit each, "I just felt bad for the pitiful No Star."

"That's right," Wakako agreed, "It's just charity."

"Mikan, you did it!" Iinchou congratulated.

"Yay!"

|| Time Skip ||

Mikan was very lucky. She managed to buy a small box of Howalon before they sold out. In fact, she bought the very last box in the Howalon stand.

"Thank goodness!" Mikan exclaimed, opening the box, "He said this was his last box!"

"Glad you got it just in time, Mikan," Hana congratulated.

Mikan picked up a Howalon and gave it to Hana, "Here you go, Hana-chan."

"Eh? But isn't this-" Hana started, but she was cut off by Mikan.

"You all helped me earn the rabbits, so you guys should get some, too," Mikan said, giving everyone a Howalon, before getting one, herself, "Well then, all together now! Let's eat!"

"Yep! Tastes great after good, hard work," Kokoroyomi commented.

"Well, Mikan? Is it good?" Hana asked, smiling at her sister.

"It's delicious!" Mikan shouted.

"Take your time and savior it," Kokoroyomi said.

"Yeah!" Mikan said, nodding.

"So what are you going to with that last Howalon?" Hana asked.

Mikan looked at it thoughtfully, before shoving the box into Hana's hand, "Here, you can have it."

"Me?" Hana asked, surprised, "But-"

"You helped me earned the money," Mikan interrupted, "Besides, you're my sister, and I want to give it to you."

"Oh, okay," Hana said, taking the box, "But I think there's still one more person that should get Howalon."

|| Time Skip ||

Somewhere else, Natsume was reading a manga under a tree (Suddenly, I think of Under the Sea).

"Natsume!" Hana shouted, spotting Natsume.

Natsume looked up from his manga, "What is it?"

Hana walked over to him, and place the box with the one Howalon onto his lap.

"What's the meaning of this?" Natsume asked, confused on why Hana would give him a box.

"I had a lot of fun," Hana said, sitting down next to him, "I had fun, did my best, and laughed. Today was such a wonderful day, so thanks!"

Natsume looked at her, then at the box, "Why would I want this?" he muttered, opening it, revealing the Howalon.

"Mikan gave me the last one, and I already had one and you didn't, so I decided to give it to you."

Natsume picked it up, looking at it, then the clouds. He suddenly felt some weight on his shoulder. Natsume looked to see Hana sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled softly at her, and continued reading his manga.

|| Time Skip ||

Hotaru smiled slightly at the sight across from her. Hana, Natsume, and Youichi were all asleep. Natsume had his head on Hana's shoulder, while Hana was leaning back against the seat. Meanwhile, Youichi was laying across Hana's lap, quietly snoring.

 _'They all really do look like a family,'_ Hotaru thought as she looked at them, ' _I wonder if Natsume will be the one to finally capture her oblivious heart.'_


	9. Forever and Always!

A/N: This is a Christmas Special chapter. I'm so sorry this is short. I'm not good with creative chapters. But I hope you enjoy it, anyway

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

* * *

"Natsume! Ruka! Wait up!"

Natsume and Ruka stopped walking, letting the pink-haired girl catch up to them.

"I finally find you, two," Hana said after pausing to breathe, "Are we going anywhere this weekend?"

"Yeah..." Natsume said, cautiously, "We're going to Central Town, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Hana giggled, "I forgot!"

"Are you feeling okay, Hana?" Ruka asked, worried.

"I feel fine!" Hana replied, giggling, "Why?"

"You're giggling a lot, and you're not acting like yourself," Natsume said, bluntly.

"Well, of course I'm happy!" Hana said, once again, giggling, "Christmas is coming! And I already know what I'm getting you both!"

"You do?" the two boys asked, simultaneously.

Hana nodded, cheerfully, "Uhuh! I actually already know what I'm getting everyone! What about you guys?"

"Uh... Not yet..." Ruka said, "We're still deciding."

"Oh, okay," Hana said, before spotting her sister, "Ah! Mikan!"

Natsume and Ruka watched their red-headed friend, run over to her other friends.

"What are we going to get her?" Natsume asked RUka.

"I'm not sure," Ruka replied, watching Hana, "I'm sure she'd be happy with anything we got her, even a card."

"But we should get her something special," Natsume finished.

"Maybe we'll find something at Central Town," Ruka suggested.

"Yeah..." Natsume agreed.

|| Time Skip ||

"Alright, everyone, you can all go around Central Town, now. Remember to meet up here in 3 hours," Narumi reminded all the kids.

"Okay!" All the students chorused before all going separate ways.

"Hey, Hana," Ruka said, getting Hana's attention, "We're going to go shopping for everyone, so..."

"You don't want me to come with you?" Hana finished, smiling, "It's alright. I understand. Let's go, Yo-chan, we're going to go Christmas shopping."

Natsume and Ruka watched as Hana and the little boy that came with them, walked away into a nearby store.

As soon as Hana was out of sight, Ruka turned to Natsume, "Now, what should we get her?"

|| Time Skip ||

"Did you guys finish your Christmas shopping?" Hana asked the boys as they walked together to their rooms, glancing at the bags in their hands.

"Yeah," Natsume nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Hana cheered, clapping her hands twice, "Yo-chan and I finished shopping, too!" Natsume and Ruka looked at the little boy next to Hana. He was also holding some bags, but they were tiny.

Hana stopped in front of her door, "Well, Yo-chan and I are going to wrap our presents."

"Yeah, we should do that, too, actually," Ruka agreed holding up their bags.

"Well if you guys need any wrapping paper, just ask me," Hana offered, opening her door, "Well, bye-bye. Come on, Yo-chan."

"Do you think she'll like our present to her?" Ruka wondered.

"Who knows. But I know for sure, that she'll pretend to love her gift, even if she hates it, just to make us happy," Natsume said, walking next door, to his room, opening the door.

"Yeah," Ruka agreed, following Natsume.

|| Christmas Night ||

"I love it, Hana-chan! Thank you," Mikan shouted, excitedly, hugging her sister.

"I'm glad you love it," Hana smiled.

After Mikan walked to the others, Natsume and Ruka walked over to Hana.

"Oh, there you two are!" Hana said, taking out two presents, "Here're your presents."

Natsume and Ruka took the presents, and opened them, revealing matching wristbands with all of their names on them.

"I know, it's pretty cheesy, but I got us all matching wristbands. Well, mine's a bracelet, "Hana said, sheepishly, "But the wristbands have locators, so we can find each other, you can always turn the locators on, and we can also call each other, by both phone or video chat. Sorry if it's not exactly what you guys wanted."

"No it's fine!" Ruka reassured her, "This is amazing! Right, Natsume?"

"Yeah," Natsume said, looking away, "It's good."

Hana smiled, "Yay!"

"Here's your present," Natsume said, handing Hana a big present.

Hana carefully opened the present, looked inside, and saw a brown teddy bear with a Santa hat and a green-and-red bow with a star.

"A Teddy bear!" Hana said, looking at it.

"It's not alive, like Bear, but Mikan said that you loved stuffed animals. We hope you like it," Ruka said, nervously.

"I love it!" Hana exclaimed.

"You do?" Ruka asked, surprised.

Hana nodded, hugging the Teddy bear tightly, "Yeah! It's the best present ever! Thank you! I have a question though."

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"Do you think we could spend every Christmas together?" Hana asked, nervously.

Natsume walked up to her, and knocked his fist on her forehead, "Dummy, of course we will."

"Really?" Hana asked, excitedly.

Ruka nodded, "Yeah. We'll always be together."

"Forever?" Hana asked, grabbing their hands.

"Forever," Natsume and Ruka agreed.


	10. Training My Alices!

A/N: If you have noticed, I had skipped episode 9. The reason for that, is because (don't hate me) I kinda get bored when I'm watching that episodes and also there isn't that much Natsume and Ruka action in those episodes. So as a warning in advance, if I skip an episode, then it's probably because of those two reasons.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

* * *

Hana woke up to the smell of smoke. Wait, smoke?

"It's a fire! Everyone please evacuate!" Hana heard when she went downstairs to see where the smell of smoke came from.

"Hana! It's a fire! We need to get out, now!" Mikan urged, pushing Hana outside, Iinchou following them.

|| with Mikan ||

Mikan stared in awe as she watched Hana and some other students help put out the fire and rescue students from the burning building.

 _Dear Grandpa, at Alice Academy, the students are a huge help, even during a fire._

"Hey! How much longer until it rains?!" Mochiage shouts to the boy in a tree, "I don't think Hana-san can handle using her Water Alice much longer."

"I'm fine," Hana insisted, but it was obvious to anyone that she was struggling, "Just keep rescuing the other students in the dorms."

"Alices really are incredible, aren't they?" Mikan said in wonder as she watched the boy in the tree hang upside down and sing with the frogs for the rain to come.

|| Time Skip ||

"Hana, don't overwork yourself," Ruka said, worried.

"I'll be fine," Hana said, looking over to him and Natsume, "Natsume, are you OK? You're sweating a lot."

"I'm fine," Natsume grunted, then he looked at the fire and calmly stated, "Flames are... really scary, aren't they."

Hana was about to reply when she was interrupted, "What are we going to do?!"

"What's wrong, Takahashi-san?" Hana asked, still trying to put out the fire.

"We can't find Youichi-kun," Takahashi explained, worriedly.

"Yo-chan?" Hana asked.

"We think he might still be in the dorm," Takahashi said, "But the problem is, his window is blocked by the fire."

Water stopped shooting out of Hana's hand, "Someone cover for me! I'm going in!"

"Hana/Hana-san!" Natsume, Ruka, and Takashi tried to stop her, but it was too late. Hana was already in the dorms looking for Youichi.

|| Time Skip ||

"Yo-chan!" Hana called out, running to Youichi's room.

"Momma!" Hana looked around to find Youichi curled up in a corner of his room.

"Yo-chan!" Hana shouted, running over to him, picking him up and hugging him, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Youichi shook his head and clutched Hana's shirt, "I'm scared."

Hana hugged Youichi tighter, "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I promise."

Suddenly, the fire grew larger, spreading to the doors and bursting out the window. Shouts and cries of Hana's name could be heard.

Hana looked at the fire surrounding her. _'It's not safe to go in the hall, so that leaves the window...'_ Hana stared at the fire in front of the window, ' _The fire is big, but small enough for me to put it out with my Water Alice, if I put enough strength into it. OK, you got this Hana.'_ Hana shifted Youichi to one arm and held up the other towards the window. Water started shooting out of her hand, towards the fire, almost putting it out. _'Just a little more...'_ A minute or two later, the fire near the window finally died, and Hana ran to the open window.

"Hey, look over there!"

"It's Hana-sama!"

"With Yo-chan!"

"Mochiage! Get that bed to them!" Natsume ordered after spotting Hana and Youichi.

"Yes, Natsume-sama," Mochiage shouted, lifting the bed with his mind. He brought it over to Hana and Youichi, and the bed carried Hana and Youichi to the ground.

"Hana!" Natsume and Ruka shouted, running over to her, Mikan, Hotaru, Iinchou, and a bunch of other students following them.

"Are you alright, Hana-chan?" Mikan shouted.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine," Hana reassured after seeing Natsume's and Ruka's doubtful faces.

"Momma," Youichi muttered, clutching Hana's top even tighter.

"Momma?!" Mikan shouted, "Since when did Yo-chan call you 'Momma'?!"

"Um, I think when I was rescuing him from the fire," Hana said, thoughtfully.

"If Hana's 'Momma', then who's 'Papa'?" Hotaru asked.

Youichi grabbed Natsume's sleeve, "Papa."

"Did you hear that?!"

"Natsume-sama's 'Papa', right?"

"Should Youchi think that? Natsume and Hana are only 15."

"He's 3, just let him think whatever he wants."

"Now they really are like family," Hotaru commented quietly, but Natsume heard and turned slightly red at that comment.

|| With Noda ||

Noda looked around, wondering where he is. He was outside a house or something like that, and it was snowing, "Huh? This is..." He was, however, interrupted when a rush of cold wind blew on him, causing him to sneeze, "...someplace cold that's for sure..."

Suddenly, someone walked into his view. It was a woman and in her arms were two babies. The cold wind blew again, this time blowing the hat off the woman's head. Noda ran to get the hat, the woman watching. Once Noda caught the hat, he ran back to the woman to return to her.

"Here you go," Noda said, placing the hat on the woman's head. The woman bowed and continued walking to where she was going.

Hana really does look like her, Noda thought as he watched the woman walk away.

|| Time Skip ||

"Natsume! Ruka!" Natsume and Ruka turned to see Tsubasa walking towards them with a crying Youichi, "Help me!"

"What's wrong, Tsubasa-senpai?" Ruka asked.

"What did you do to Youichi?" Natsume growled, fire growing around his fist.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Tsubasa said, shaking his head, "Hana-chan asked me to take care of this little guy for a while, but as soon as she left, he started crying for his momma. I don't know what to do, so can you help me find Hana-chan?"

"I don't know where Hana is," Natsume said, a bit annoyed that Hana asked Tsubasa to take of Youichi and not him.

"Papa," Youichi said, reaching for Natsume.

"Wait, why did he call you 'Papa'?" Tsubasa asked, confused, as Youichi continued crying.

However, before Natsume could reply a voice interrupted him, "Tsubasa-senpai! There you are!" They turned around to see Hana running to them, causing Tsubasa to sigh in relief.

As soon as Youichi heard Hana, he immediately stopped crying, "Momma!" Youichi said, reaching for Hana.

"Hi, Yo-chan. Have you been good to Tsubasa-senpai?" Hana asked, taking Youichi into her arms.

"Wait, Youichi-kun just called you, 'Momma', and he called Natsume, 'Papa', so that mean..." Tsubasa trailed off, "You had a baby with Natsume at the age of 12?!"

Hana just gave him a blank stare, while and Ruka and Natsume turned red.

"W-what are you talking about?! Of course not!" Natsume yelled.

"T-then why?" Tsubasa asked, stuttering.

"I don't know," Hana said, truthfully, "but ever since the fire at our dorm Yo-chan has called me 'Momma', and Natsume 'Papa.'"

"Poor Hana," Tsubasa muttered, "She doesn't know how wrong this entire thing sounds."

"Huh? Did you say something, Tsubasa-senpai?"

|| Time Skip ||

"I heard that Mikan's trying to use her Alice by training," Hana commented, "Let's help her!"

Why would I help someone like her?" Natsume scoffed, "She's just an idiot."

"Don't be so harsh on her," Hana scolded, gently hitting Natsume's arm, "Besides, that's my sister you're insulting."

"How are you two sisters?" Natsume asked, "You don't act or even look alike."

"We may not, but we're still sisters," Hana said, then she put on her puppy dog eyes, "Please, please, pretty please, can we help Mikan?"

Natsume looked to ask Ruka for help, but instead found a note saying :I'm going to play with the animals.

So much for always being there for me, Natsume thought before sighing, "Fine, but we're bring Mochiage with us."

Hana clapped her hands, "Yay! Thank you!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Mikan!"

Mikan turned around to see Hana running towards her, Natsume and Mochiage trailing behind her.

"We're here to help you, Mikan!" Hana said, smiling.

"We?" Mikan repeated.

"You must really get a kick out putting in futile efforts," Natsume scoffed, bringing the attention to him.

"Shut up and go away!" Mikan shouted, "I'm serious about this!"

"Fight it all you want, but once people you a certain way, that perception doesn't easily change," Natsume said.

"That's not true!" Mikan argued, "If I train and get better, I'm sure Jinno-sensei will acknowledge that!"

Natsume scoffed once again. "Hey, put her to the test," Natsume ordered Mochiage.

"Sure," Mochiage said, stepping forward.

"Fine with me!" Mikan said, glaring at him, "See if you can lift me up, like you did in the classroom that one time."

"Up you go, then," Mochiage said, lazily putting his fist up.

"Nullification!" Mikan shouted.

However it didn't work, 'cause seconds later, Mikan was flying in the air.

"How's that, good?" Mochiage shouted.

"It's not good!" Mikan shrieked, "Let me down! I'm scared!"

|| Time Skip ||

"You could have been easier on me," Mikan panted.

"It's not working at all," Iinchou said, worried, "I wonder why it's not working? She was able to extinguish Natsume's Alice, and that's several times more powerful than telekinesis.

"That's right. All right, Natsume! Fight me!" Mikan shouted, determined.

"You're hopeless. You're still gonna do this?" Hotaru asked.

"You're getting cocky," Natsume said, glaring at Mikan, "No crying about it later."

"Bring it!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Ah! Fire!"

"Mikan!" Hana cried out, worriedly as she sprayed water on where the fire was on Mikan (it is not my place to say where it was).

"Well, I've gotta run. See you. Come on, Hana, let's go," Natsume said, pulling Hana behind him.

"Neh, Natsume," Hana said, causing Natsume to look at her, "I want to practice my Alices, too."

"What?"

|| Time Skip ||

"Hana, don't you think you should stop?" Ruka said, worriedly as he watched Hana spray random things, "You've already mastered your Nullification."

"But I haven't mastered my Water Alice yet," Hana said, panting a bit, "I need to able to control the amount of water I spray."

"You've already practiced for 2 hours straight," Natsume said.

"Momma stop. Momma's tired," Youichi said from Natsume's lap.

Hana gave Youichi the strongest smile she could muster, "Don't worry, Yo-chan. I'm fine."

"Just give it a rest," Natsume insisted, "You can try again tomorrow."

Hana put her hands down, sat down, and sighed, "Fine. But tomorrow, I'm practicing till I get it right."

"You really are stubborn," Ruka said, shaking his head.

Natsume stood up, carrying Youichi, "Come on, let's go back to your room. You need to rest."

"Why is it always my room?" Hana said, getting up before falling back down.

"Hana!" Natsume and Ruka shouted, running over to her.

"I'm... fine... Just... a bit... tired... That's all..." Hana said between breaths, struggling to get up before fainting.

"Hana/Momma!"

|| Time Skip ||

Hana opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"In the nurse's room." Hana turned her head to see that Natsume and Ruka were sitting by the bed she was in, with Youichi on Natsume's lap.

"Momma," Youichi said, reaching for Hana.

"What happened?" Hana asked, taking Youichi into her arms.

"You fainted after using your Alice too much," Ruka explained.

"Did you even get any rest after that fire?" Natsume questioned.

"I did... for 3 hours," Hana muttered the last part, but of course, they both heard it.

"3 hours isn't enough," Natsume scolded, "To make matters worse, you use your Alices even more-for 2 hours straight!"

"You made us so worried," Ruka said.

"Never do that again," Natsume said.

"Sorry," Hana said, looking down and hugging Youichi tighter, "It's just that, you guys are always protecting me, I feel so useless. I don't want to be weak anymore."

"You were never weak," Ruka protested.

"You could be the strongest person in the world, and we'd still try to protect you," Natsume said.

"Momma is the best," Youichi said, causing Hana to smile at him and hug him even more.

"Thank you," Hana said, smiling at them, "You all really are the bestest friends someone can have."


	11. Happy Birthday, Hana!

**A/N: March 1 is Hana's (and Ayumu Uehara's) birthday!**

* * *

"Natsume! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted, running over to them.

"What is it, idiot?" Natsume asked annoyed. Hana wasn't with them today so she couldn't scold him for calling her sister an idiot.

"Hey, it's my birthday, today, so you can't be mean to me!" Mikan said, "Anyways, come with me!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" Natsume shouted as Mikan dragged him and Ruka back to the classroom that they literally just left.

"So why'd you drag us here?" Ruka asked once Mikan let go of them.

"We're gonna throw Hana-chan a surprise birthday party, today!" Mikan announced.

"Today's Hana's birthday?!" Natsume and Ruka both exclaimed in surprise.

"How come you all knew this, but we didn't?" Natsume asked, glaring at all of them.

"Mikan-chan and Imai-san told us," Iinchou said.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Ruka wondered, "We're her best friends..."

"She tends to forget about her birthday," Hotaru said, "She was always too busy helping other,

"That sounds like her," Natusme muttered.

"But, it's your birthday, too, Mikan," Ruka pointed out, "Why isn't the surprise party for you?"

"Because I'm planning it," Mikan said proudly.

"I will never understand this girl," Natsume muttered.

"So where is Hana now?" Ruka asked, nudging Natsume with his elbow.

"She went to play with the animals," Mikan explained, "To keep her away from where we're going to set up the party."

"Alright," Natsume said, "So what do you want us to do?"

"It's simple," Hotaru said, "We want you two to distract her and take to Central Town, away from where we're going to set up the party. And bring Youichi, too. To keep her even more distracted."

|| Time Skip ||

"So why did you two want to go to Central Town?" Hana asked, as they walked around Central Town, "You never told me."

"Today's your birthday isn't it?" Natsume asked, earning a surprised look from Hana.

"How'd you know?" Hana asked.

"Your sister told us," Ruka answered.

"Oh..."

"Today's your birthday, so we're gonna buy you stuff. No objections," Natsume said.

"But-"

"No objection," Natsume insisted.

Hana sighed, "Fine, but only because it's my birthday."

"There is something very wrong with this conversation..." Ruka muttered.

"Oh! I should probably get a present for Mikan, then!"

|| Time Skip ||

"You guys didn't have to buy all this stuff for me, you know," Hana said, looking at all of the stuff Natsume and Ruka bought. Natsume and Ruka were each carrying at least 4 bags, and Hana, herself, was carrying 3 bags (Natsume and Ruka insisted that they carry most of them. Even Youichi was carrying a small bag (he insisted that he could carry one, too).

"It's your birthday," Natsume said, "And besides, we wanted to."

"Still..."

Suddenly, the watch that Hotaru gave Ruka beeped twice, signaling that the surprise party was done.

"Well, it's getting late, so we should go now," Ruka said.

"You're right," Hana said, nodding.

"Actually, Hana, you go ahead with Youichi," Natsume said, pulling Ruka back, "Ruka and I forgot something."

"Oh, okay then," Hana said, grabbing hold of one of Youichi's hands, "Let's go, Yo-chan."

"What is it?" Ruka asked, once Hana and Youichi were out of sight.

"We still have to buy her a surprise present," Natsume reminded him.

Ruka face palmed, "That's right! How could I forget! But what will we get her?"

"Well, we know she likes stuff animals and anything toy that's made of soft material..." Natsume stated.

"I think I know what to get her!" Ruka said, "Come on, let's hurry."

|| Time Skip ||

"Did you guys do what you forgot to do?" Hana asked once she spotted Natsume and Ruka walking towards her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"That's good," Hana smiled, "And thanks for today. Today's been, by far, the birthday I've had yet."

Natsume and Ruka exchanged looks and smiled at her.

"It's no problem."

"Now, let's get back."

|| Time Skip ||

"Why is it so dark?" Hana wondered, searching for a light switch.

Suddenly the lights turned back on.

"Surprise!"

Hana blinked, there, in front of her was everyone in Class B of the Middle School division, Special Ability, and even some teachers.

"Wha-?"

"It's a surprise party," Mikan said, "for you, Hana-chan!"

"But why-"

"You're our friend, Hana-chan," Misaki (the girl) said, smiling at her, "Why wouldn't we? Besides, why would we want to miss out on celebrating the birthdays of our newest kouhais."

"Everyone..."

"You guys knew about this, didn't you!" Hana accused, turning to see Natsume and Ruka smiling.

"Yep," Natsume said, holding up a wrapped box, "Here, it's a present from both me and Ruka."

"You guys, you already bought me so much stuff," Hana said, taking the box, "You didn't have to-"

"Just open it," Tsubasa urged.

Hana nodded, opening the box. When she looked inside, she gasped, "You shouldn't have!"

"What is it?!" Mikan asked, eager to know what they got her.

Hana took out the first thing in the box, "They're bunny slippers!"

"Bunny slippers?" Hotaru repeated, looking at Ruka.

Ruka turned red, "She once complained that the floors were always cold when she had to walk down for dinner."

"Is there anything else in the box, Hana-chan?" Iinchou asked.

Hana nodded, taking out the other thing, "It's a doll!"

"That was Natsume's idea," Ruka said quickly, earning a small glare from Natsume.

"It's so cute!" Hana squealed, "It looks like a girl version of Natsume in pigtails!"

Everyone turned to look at Natsume, trying to imagine him as a girl with pigtails.

"S-stop looking at me like that!" Natsume shouted, turning red, as well.

Hana giggled and hugged her two best friends, "Thanks, I love them both!"

"N-no prob..." Natsume and Ruka muttered, embarrassed from the hug.

"Thanks everyone!" Hana exclaimed, "This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had!"


	12. A Day at the Beach!

"Guess what, class? Tomorrow, we'll all be going to the beach!" Narumi announced, excitedly.

"The beach?"

"We have a beach here, too?" Mikan asked.

Iinchou nodded, "Yeah. The founders of this school decided to settle close to the beach in case students wanted a vacation. But they made sure to put an invisible force field in the ocean so students wouldn't try escaping through the ocean."

"That's very smart of them," Hana commented.

"Yes, yes. Well, you're all excused, so hurry along and get your things ready," Narumi dismissed, quickly leaving the classroom.

As soon as Narumi left, most the students in Class B rushed to get ready for the fun day tomorrow, leaving Hana, Natstume, Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, and Iinchou alone in in the classroom.

"I like class trips and all," Hana said, biting her lip nervously, "but do we _hav_ e to go?"

Natsume gave her a questioning look, "I thought you of all people would be excited to go to the beach?"

Hana gave him a not-so-Hana-like shrug, "I don't really like going to the beach. I mean I like swimming, but just not at the beach."

"Why? Are you scared of the big waves?" Natsume teased.

"Hey! Take that back!" Mikan shouted at Natsume, "For your information, Hana-chan almost drowned by a wave when she littl-oops..."

"You and your big mouth," Hotaru muttered, while Hana groaned.

"You almost drowned?" Ruka asked, surprised.

"When I was little, I used to love going to the beach," Hana told them, softly, "that was, until one day, I got swept away by the tides and got pushed underwater by a huge wave.

"It was so scary," Hana said, shuddering at the memory, "It was one big wave after another and they kept pushing me down. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared."

"And because of that, you got your fear of waves," Ruka concluded, earning a nod from Hana.

"Well, you could always just stay on the beach," Iinchou suggested, "You could just build sandcastles or hunt for seashells."

"Well, I guess..." Hana said, thinking, "Ok then, what are we waiting for?! Let's get ready!"

"Woah, hold on, Hana!" Natsume shouted, as Hana grabbed hold of his and Ruka's arms, dragging them behind her to the dorms.

"I thought you were scared of the beach?" Ruka said.

"I am," Hana agreed, cheerfully, "But I don't to spoil the fun for you guys."

Natsume and Ruka exchanged look, both of them thinking the same thoughts, _As expected from our Hana._

|| Time Skip ||

"Wow! I can see beach!" Mikan shouted, staring out of the window, "It's so much prettier than the beach we used to go to, isn't it, Hana-chan?"

"Yeah!" Hana said, excitedly, leaning over Ruka to look out of the window seat. However, if you listened closely (which Natsume and Ruka did), you could hear a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Momma ok?" Youichi asked from her lap.

Hana looked down at Youichi and smiled, "Of course, but thank you for worrying, Yo-chan."

Youichi smiled back at Hana and hugged her.

Because Hana had all of her attention on Youichi, she didn't see Natsume and Ruka watching the two, smiling.

"Hey."

Natsume and Ruka jumped, realizing that Hotaru had been watching them the entire time.

"Are you imagining Hana in a swimsuit?" Hotaru asked, smirking.

Of course, when someone asks you if you were thinking about something, you automatically start thinking about it.

Hotaru's smirk grew even larger when she saw the two boys blush, obviously imagining Hana in a swimsuit.

"Eh? Natsume, Ruka, why are your faces red? Do you have a fever?!" Hana exclaimed, worriedly, putting her hands on top of their heads.

"N-no, we're fine, Hana," Ruka reassured her, removing her hand from his forehead, Natsume also doing the same thing, "You don't have to worry about us."

"Are you sure?" Hana asked.

"Yea-"

"We're here! We're here! Hana-chan, we're here!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly, interrupting Natsume.

"Eh? Really?" Hana asked, diverting her attention away from the boys next to her, to look out the window.

"Yeah!" Mikan cheered, "Hey, Hana-chan, wanna build a sandca-"

"Oi! Shut up, ugly!" Natsume snapped, annoyed that he was interrupted, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?"

"You just interrupted me, you hypocrite!" Mikan shouted back, "And don't call me ugly!"

"That was because you interrupted me first," Natsume retorted, "and I can call you whatever I want, _ugly_."

Mikan growled, "Why you!"

 _Smack!_

"Mikan, Natsume!" Hana snapped, smacking then on the head, "Stop it!"

Ruka gulped. Hana is really nice and pretty innocent, but when she's mad... he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Mikan, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking," Hana scold, "And Natsume, even though she interrupted you, that does not mean that you can interrupt her."

"Sorry," Natusme and Mikan muttered in unison, glaring at each other after that.

"Now, apologize and make up," Hana ordered, picking up Youichi, "Come on, Yo-chan. Let's get out of this bus and out to the beach. You come too, Ruka."

"Hana can be really scary when she's mad," Mikan said, watching Hana get off the bus, Ruka following closely behind.

"Yeah," Natsume agreed.

|| Time Skip ||

"Hana-chan, why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?" Mikan asked.

"Eh? Well, I mean, I'm not going to be swimming, but if you want, then I guess I'll wear it..." Hana trailed off, starting to take off her shirt.

"M-Hana! W-what are you doing?" Ruka stutered, turning red, "You can't just- oh..."

Underneath her t-shirt, that was now on the beach chair next to hers, was a purple and light purple striped bikini top.

"Why are you still wearing your shorts?" Natsume asked, pointing at her shorts.

"Well... I'd rather not take off my shorts unless I have to," Hana said, looking a bit self concious, "I mean, I'm just gonna be reading under the beach umbrella. I'll take my shorts off when I play in in the sand."

"Momma wanna go in water?" Youichi asked, tilting his head to the side, cutely.

Hana smiled softly, "Sorry, Yo-chan, but Mama doesn't really like playing on the water, why don't you go with Papa and Daddy instead?"

Youichi nodded sadly, but still went over to the ocean water, with Natsume and Ruka following closely behind.

Hana watched them, wishing that she could get over her fear so she could play with the others. But she couldn't risk the chance of almost drowning again. Hana glanced at her friends enjoying the beach water, before going to her book.

|| Time Skip ||

"Hana-chan!"

Hana looked up from her book to see Mikan, Natusme, Ruka, Hotaru, and Iinchou standing in front of her.

"What is it?" Hana asked, closing her book. Then she looked around, "Wait, where's Yo-chan?"

" Um... We may have... er...lost Youichi-kun," Iinchou said, nervously.

"What?!" Hana gasped, immediately standing up, "How did you lose Yo-chan?"

Natsume glared at Mikan, "Ruka and I had to get something, so we left him with little-miss-ugly here to watch him."

Mikan looked down, guilt shown on her face, "I may or may not have ran away from him, after he sent his evil spirits after me."

Hana sighed, " Mikan, you shouldn't have left Yo-chan alone, even if he sent evil spirits after you."

Mikan bit her lip, ashamed, causing Natsume to smirk at her, but it was quickly wiped off of his face when Hana turned and gave him a stern look.

"And Natsume, you and Ruka should've known not to leave Yo-chan alone with Mikan," Hana scold, "You know that Yo-chan doesn't really Mikan that much-no offense, Mikan."

Now where did you last see him?" Hana asked.

"Well we were looking for stuff on the beach," Ruka explained, "And we left Mikan and Youichi near where that sand castle is."

"That's where we were before I ran away," Mikan said.

Hana nodded, "Okay, we'll split up. Natsume and Ruka, you searched on that far end. Hotaru and Iinchou-san, you will searched the other end. Mikan, you and I will search around here in middle."

"Okay!"

"On it."

|| Time Skip ||

"I'm really sorry, Hana-chan," Mikan apologized, once again.

"It's fine, Mikan," Hana reassured, once again, "I know you didn't mean to leave him on purpose."

Suddenly Mikan started rubbing her legs together.

"Are you ok, Mikan?" Hana asked.

"Um..." Mikan was now starting to bend down, "I really need to go."

"Go?" Hana repeatd, confused.

"Yeah," Mikan nodded, "I need to _go_."

"Oh," Hana said, finally realizing what she meant, "Then go."

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," Hana reassured, "I'll be fine."

"Ok then," Mikan said, running off to find the nearest bathroom.

Almost as soon as Mikan was out of sight, Hana heard a faint cry.

"Huh?"

Hana turned to the ocean to see a tiny figure bobbing up and down.

"Yo-chan?" Hana stepped forward to see who it was, and sure enough, it was Youichi.

"Yo-chan!"

Hana looked around. Natsume, Ruka and the others were too far away to hear, and Mikan was in the bathroom. There was only one thing to do.

Hana slid her shorts off and discarded them onto the sand. She took a step forward, but stopped immediately after that.

 _Those waves look pretty big,_ she thought to herself. She shook that thought out of her head, _No I have to do this, for Yo-chan._

Hana nodded to herself and ran into the ocean, diving in.

 _Hang in there, Yo-chan!_

|| Time Skip ||

"Yo-chan!" Hana shouted as she emerged from the water.

"Momma!" Youichi cried out, trying to swim to her. Unfortunately, the current was carrying him further away from Hana.

"Yo-chan, hang on!" Hana called out before a wave pushed her under.

The waves were strong and kept pushing Hana under the water, barely giving her time to breathe.

 _I have to save Yo-chan!_ Hana thought as she continued to struggle to swim to the surface, _but I can't swim through this. Wait a minute! I have the nature pheromone and the water alice! I can do this._

 _Stop!_ Hana thought.

Almost as though the water could hear her thoughts, the waves stopped.

Hana used this as the time to swim to the surface and over to Youichi.

"Don't worry, Yo-chan," Hana reassured, hugging Youichi, "I got you."

"Momma!" Youichi cried out, hugging Hana, tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll get us safely to the beach," Hana said.

 _Take us to the shore please_ , Hana thought. And once again, the waves listened to her, carrying her and Youichi gently to the shore.

"Hana!"

Hana turned to see Natsume and Ruka running to her, followed closely behind by Mikan, Hotar,u and Iinchou.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked, grabbing onto Hana's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Yo-chan and I are both fine," Hana said, smiling.

Natsume sighed in relief, his shoulders releasing the tension it had.

"Don't ever do that again, Ruka scold, "You had us worried sick."

"Sorry," Hana said, "But there was no time and I had to do something."

"Just don't do that ever again," Natsume said.

Hana nodded, "Okay."

"So I take it you're over your fear of waves, then?" Iinchou asked.

Hana grinned and nodded, happily, "Yep! And guess what? Turns out, I can control the ocean."

"That's amazing!" Mikan cheered, "That means you can go into the ocean and not get scared anymore!"

"Yup!" Hana nodded, then she turned to Youichi, "That reminds me, how did you end up in the ocean anyway?"

"I found Momma a present," Youichi said, opening his tiny hand to reveal a beautiful, shiny pearl. "But I dropped it in ocean."

Hana gasped at the sight of the pearl, "Oh, Yo-chan. It's so beautiful. Thank you. But where did you find this?"

"In big shell," Youichi said, Papa got it to open."

Hana turned to Natsume and hugged him, "Oh, Natsume you didn't have to do that."

Natsume blushed at the sudden hug. "I-it was nothing. It was Ruka's idea to open it and give you the pearl if there was one," He muttered.

Hana then turned to Ruka and also have him a hugged, "You and Natsume really are too good for me."

"Momma like pearl?" Youichi asked, tugging on Hana's arm.

Hana hugged Youchi, "Of course I do. You all are too sweet to me. I don't deserve any you."

"Actually, it's the other way around, Hana," Ruka objected, "It's us, who don't deserve you."

|| Time Skip ||

Hotaru watched the trio with intent eyes. Youichi was once again sleeping on Hana's lap and Hana and Natsume were also asleep. However, the difference was, Hana had her head on Natsume's shoulder, sleeping peacefully, with Natsume's head on top of hers.

' _Looks like Natsume has advanced further in this relationship_ ,' Hotaru mused, _'I wonder how long it'll take until Hana realizes her own feelings for him_.'


	13. Start of the Alice Festival!

"Everyone! It's about that time of year again, isn't it?" Narumi asked. Everyone looked at him strangely, for he was wearing a very frilly and purple outfit.

"What is it?" Hana asked Ruka, since Natsume was once again, sleeping.

"The School Festival," Ruka replied.

"The School Festival?" Hana repeated.

"That's right!" Narumi shouted, "It's the start of the school festival season!"

As soon as he said that, everyone started cheering and talking among themselves.

"Yes, yes. Everyone settle down," Narumi said.

"If anything, I'd say it's your _outfit_ that needs settling down," a kid called out.

"Yeah, he's right!"

"During the school festival, I'd like everyone to collaborate and encourage each other," Narumi said, "Please use this opportunity to get to know people who you're not familiar with, and you'll find that you can build even more friendships. Everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

"Alrighty then, let's get to the stuff you've all been waiting for," Narumi said, "As most of you know, every year, we select a special girl that goes to Alice Academy to be the Alice Queen. Any nominations?"

"We nominate Hana-sama!" A kid shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Hana-sama will be the _perfect_ Alice Queen!"

"There could be no one more fit for the role!"

"So there are no objections for who will be Alice Queen?" Narumi asked.

"Nope!"

"Well then, congratulations, Hana-chan, since pretty much everyone in all of the divisions nominated you, you are this year's Alice Queen!" Narumi announced.

"Me?" Hana said, surprised, that she was chosen.

"Congratulations, Hana-sama!"

"I knew that you would get it!"

"Ehehe, this is kinda embarrassing," Hana said, "I don't know what to do, but I'll try my best!"

|| Time Skip ||

"So what happened when I was asleep?" Natsume asked, "Not that I actually care."

"Well, Narumi-sensei announced that School Festival is starting," Hana said, "And that's about it."

"You forgot about the part where he also announced that pretty much everyone voted for you to be Alice Queen," Ruka reminded her.

"Oh yeah, and that too."

Natsume shakes his head in disbelief, "You know, getting the title, _'Alice Queen'_ is a big deal itself, makes it even bigger if pretty much _everyone_ voted for you, and on your first year here, nonetheless."

Hana just shrugged. "Ne, Ruka, what are you doing for the Somatic Class?" Hana asked, changing the subject.

"Huh, oh, um..." Ruka looked at Natsume nervously.

"Every year they put on a play," Natsume answered for Ruka, "and for the actual festival, I have no idea."

"Oh... Then what about you?" Hana asked.

"My class doesn't do anything," Natsume said, shrugging, "I just walk around the festival."

"That's no fun," Hana pouted, "Why don't help us out?"

"I'd rather not be around your sister and that perverted teacher too much," Natsume said, "I wouldn't want to catch any of their stupidity."

"But Natsume, stupidity isn't contagious," Hana said, tilting her head to show that she was confused.

"Oh never mind," Natsume groaned at Hana's obliviousness, while Ruka tried to contain his laughter. "Hey, what's that?" Natsume pointed to a small piece of paper.

"Oh this?" Hana said, holding out the piece of paper, "It's a picture of Ruka, doesn't he look so cute?"

Natsume struggled to contain his laughter, whereas Ruka was staring at it in shock. It was a picture of Ruka in the girl's uniform.

"W-where did you get that?!" Ruka shouted, moving forward to take the picture, "Give me that!"

"Eh?! But it's mine," Hana pouted, moving the picture away from Ruka's reach.

Natsume watched in amusement as Ruka kept trying to grab the picture, but Hana kept moving it away. They kept doing it until Hana stuck it down her shirt and into her bra.

Ruka dropped down on all four and sulked for his loss, "Who taught you to do that?"

"Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume," Hana smiled.

"I understand that _you_ ' _ve_ been a good influence on _him_ , but I don't think _he's_ been a good influence on _you._ " Ruka muttered, while Natsume patted Hana's head, proud that she used the technique that he taught her.

"Um, I have another copy of the picture, if you want," Hana said gently, holding out another picture of him to Ruka.

"Where did you get this picture?" Ruka asked as he took the picture.

"Hotaru."

"Of course," Ruka muttered, standing up and grabbing Hana's arm, "Let's go!"

"Eh?! Where are we going?" Hana shouted.

"We're looking for Imai-san!" Ruka replied.

"Oh okay. Bye Natsume!" Hana shouted to Natsume, waving.

Natsume returned the wave with a smaller wave before walking away, "How did I end up with weird yet really good friends?"

|| Time Skip ||

"Ehh? We're withdrawing?! Why?"

Hana and Mikan had entered the Special Ability classroom after getting tired of watching Ruka chase Hotaru around for all the pictures of him, to find out that the Special Ability class was withdrawing from the festival.

"Well, it's just easier that way," Tsubasa said, "The best way to enjoy evens like this is to look around, shop til you drop, and make fun of stuff."

"Oh, yeah! Did you hear about the walking daikon seeds the Technical class sold last year?" Misaki asked, changing the subject, "They-"

"NO!" Mikan screamed.

"What the heck?" Tsubasa shouted, "Don't just scream like that!"

"I think maybe one of the reason they make fun of us is because of our lack of motivation," Hana said quietly, trying to encourage everyone, "This is a great opportunity to show the other classes what we're made of! Let's all work together and do something!"

"You make it sound so simple," Tsubasa said.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Misaki asked.

"What...?" Mikan drifted off, not knowing what to say.

"The thing is, unlike the other classes, our Alices have nothing in common with each other," Tsubasa explained, "The abilities in this class are all over the place. Even when we did come up with something, it never really caught on, and we've failed every year so far."

"Everyone's abilities are all over the place?" Mikan repeated.

"Then we'll have to find something we can specifically _for_ our different Alices," Hana said, determined before running out of the classroom, "Don't worry, I'll think of something!"

"Ah, that Hana-chan. She's so hard working," Tsubasa said, watching her run off, "That's one of the reasons why I nominated her for Alice Queen."

"Oh yeah. I heard that pretty much everyone voted for her so she got the title," Misaki said, "I can see why though. She's so smart, hardworking, honest, not to mention cute and lovable. I mean who can hate her? Even _Jinno-sensei_ is nice to her."

"Let's go get lunch," Tsubasa randomly said, standing up, "I'm starving."

|| Time Skip ||

"All I have to do is come up with an attraction that uses all of our Alices..." Hana said, walking back to Class B, "Why can't I think of anything?"

Hana walked into the classroom to see Natsume all alone reading a book, "Natsume!"

"Oh, Hana, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked, going back to his book.

"I'm thinking of ideas that the Special Ability class can do for the festival," Hana said, sitting down next to him, "I can't think of anything though."

"Well, I can't help you there," Natsume said, "You're class is too weird."

"No they aren't," Hana protested, "They're just-"

But she was interrupted by the door opening by Permy and her brother.

"I don't see her," Permy #2 said, looking into the classroom.

"Who are you looking for?" Hana asked, scaring them, for they hadn't seen her earlier.

"H-Hana-sama!" Permy #2 shouted.

"W-what is it?" Hana stuttered, surprised.

"My brother's looking for Imai-san. Do you know where she is?" Permy asked.

"Uh, no, I haven't," Hana said before asking politely, "What you do want with Hotaru?"

"Hotaru Imai is the highly regarded rookie of the Technical Type class," Permy #2 said, "As a fellow Technical Type, it's been decided that _I_ will be her advisor."

"Has Hotaru agreed to that?" Hana asked.

"Of course she will!" Permy #2 shouted, "She's always looking at me during our joint classes. There's no doubt that she really admires me."

That was when Hotaru came riding on her duck scooter.

"Oh, Imai-san!" Permy #2 shouted, running to her, but he was ran over by Hotaru.

"Did I just run over something?" Hotaru said, not actually caring.

"Hey!" Ruka shouted, running Permy #2 over with his rhinoceros, "Come back here, Imai-san!"

"Are you okay?" Permy shouted.

"Is that what you call admiration?" Hana asked, innocently.

"S-shut up!" Permy #2 shouted, "What do you know anyways? You're just a stupid little gi-"

Suddenly his hair was on fire, "Ah! My hair!" he shouted, running away.

"Ah! My brothers on fire!" Permy shouted, running after him.

Hana looked over to the other door to see Natsume leaning against it, "Natsume..."

"Guess his seaweed head is gonna turn into a crispy seaweed head," Natsume said, "You should hurry up and get going, too. Or you'll end up withdrawing for real."

"Yeah, but I still can't think of anythin-" Hana looked at the book Natsume was reading, and grabbed it, "Hey! Let me see that for a sec!"

"Hey!"

"This is it!" Hana exclaimed, looking at the cover, before giving the book back to Natsume, hugging him, "Thanks!"

"You'd think I'd guess to her unexpected hugs," Natsume muttered, watching Hana run off, "But somehow, I still feel all weird when she gives me one."

|| Time Skip ||

"A role-playing game?"

"That's right!" Hana exclaimed, "We'll each become a different monster or enemy, and fight the guests! If they get past us, they win!"

"That might work, even _if_ our Alices are all different," Misaki said.

"Really, it wouldn't be fun unless we all had different abilities," Tsubasa said.

"That's right," Megane said, "It's more fun when there's a bunch of different of enemies. They'll really have to use their heads."

Tsubasa jumped off the desk he was sitting on and patted Hana's head, "You did it."

"Yay!"

"All right! It's gonna get busy around here!" Tsubasa said, "The high school division guys should work on set ideas."

"Yes!"

"Misaki, you go find us a spot to do this."

"Leave it to me!"

"Hana, you, Mikan, and I will go to the faculty room to resubmit our entry."

"Yes!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Resubmit your entry?"

"Yes. Our attraction will be just as amazing as the other classes' attractions!" Hana said,

"Denied."

"Isn't the school festival supposed to be the one time of year where students are allowed to use their Alices freely, and liven things up?" Tsubasa asked.

"At the same time, it's also a rehearsal for when students enter society," Jinno said, "Executives, VIPs, and Alice Academy graduates will be here visiting the academy. As the General Director of the middle division, I can't have you putting on some shabby attraction."

"Shabby...?" Mikan repeated.

"Really, I've always had my doubts about letting the Special Ability class participate," Jinno said, "I'll be proposing the complete withdrawal of your festival participation at the next faculty meeting.

"But that's-"

"There's nothing more to discuss. Now return to your classroom," Jinno replied.

|| Time Skip ||

"Geez, that Jinno..." Tsubasa grumbled.

"Ah man... we were all so motivated, too," Megane sighed.

"And our teacher is no help because he's time tripping, as usual," the boy with the Bad Jokes Alice added.

"It's too early to give up!" Hana said, surprising everyone, "I'm right, aren't I? We're not trying to do anything bad. We're doing it because we want the guests to enjoy themselves."

Everyone was still silent.

"You guys all start preparing for it. I swear Hana and I convince him, and be right back!" Mikan said.

Everyone looked down.

"What's wrong? We won't finish in time if we don't get moving!" Hana urged before running to convince Jinno.

"Wait," Tsubasa called, "We all understand how you feel, but let's give up for this year."

"No matter what you say, I can't imagine Jinno-sensei saying yes," Misaki agreed, "Plus, even if he _does_ agree, there's no guarantee we'll be able to get it all done in time, right?"

"That's right," Tsubasa agreed, "And if we fail, we won't be allowed to participate anyway."

"We failed last year, too," Megane said.

"Maybe making fun of the other attractions is more fun, after all," Bad Jokes boy said.

"Oh, I know! I'll teach you and Mikan-chan a way to buy the Technical class's inventions for really cheap," Misaki said, trying to cheer Hana and Mikan up.

"Yeah, and I'll teach them how to get a last-minute part in the Somatic class play," Megane said.

"All you do is barge into the stage, right?" Misaki teased, laughing.

"I don't want that though," Hana said, causing the laughter to stop, "I want us to do something together!"

"They call us weirdos and good-for-nothings, so we want to show them we can do something great!' Mikan continued.

"W-when we first came to this class, you told us we do what we want and say what we want," Hana said, "You guys taught us that we should always be true to ourselves."

"Is withdrawing from the school festival really what we want to do?" Mikan asked, getting louder, "Is making fun of other attractions really being true to ourselves?"

"You're all dummies," Hana muttered before running away.

|| Time Skip ||

Hana washed her face with the water in the water fountain, "I said some mean things. I must seem like a brat to them now."

She glanced at the trees, spotting Natsume, "Natsume..."

"What's wrong? I thought you were staying in the classroom," Hana said, walking to stand in front of him.

"They started getting ready in there, too," Natsume said, going back to his book, "Honestly. They're all so over-excited."

"Ne, Natsume. Can I talk to you about something?" Hana asked.

"Heck no," Natsume said.

"You're my friend _and_ partner aren't you?" Hana asked, pouting.

"Doesn't matter," Natsume said, "I don't do with listening and advice. I'm not your therapist."

"Fine, but can I sit next to you?" Hana asked, already sitting down next to him, "To tell you the truth...I have no place to go either."

"Well, you're sitting next to me, so..." Natsume sighed, "fine."

Hana smiled and leaned against Natsume, trying to read his book. Natsume glanced at her before adjusting the book so they can both read it.

|| Time Skip ||

"Eh? Really?!"

"Yeah, the Principal said it was definitely happening!"

"That's great!"

"Sounds like you two are having fun. What's going on?" Narumi asked.

"Ah! Narumi-sensei! Did you hear about this year's opening ceremony?" one of the lady teacher asked, "Apparently Reo Mouricontacted the academy, saying that he _and_ BiBi would like to perform!"

"Reo?"

"Yes, Reo! The huge Hollywood star!"

"He's an Alice Academy graduate, right?" the other lady teacher asked, "Were the two of you classmates back then, Narumi-sensei?"

"N-No, he's younger than me. But we used to talk every now and then," Narumi said,

"Really?!"

"What kind of student was he?"

"Hmm, if I had to describe him in one phrase, I'd say 'he was a cute kid,'" Narumi said.

 _Reo, huh?_ Narumi thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by talking outside.

"Excuse us." The door opened and in walked Tsubasa, Mikan, Misaki, Megane, and the Bad Jokes boy (he doesn't have a name!)

"We'd like to resubmit our entry."

|| Time Skip ||

"I found you!" Ruka said, reaching Hotaru but stopped when he saw that she was looking at something, "Huh?"

What they were looking at was Natsume and Hana reading a book under a tree.

"What's the matter?" Natsume suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Something happened, right?" Natsume said.

"Yeah," Hana looked down, "I sort of... got into an argument with everyone in the Special Ability Type class. I got caught up in my anger, I'm sure it would have been fine if we discussed it more, but..."

"It's good," Natsume interrupted.

"Huh?"

"That you have someone to argue with," Natsume continued, "I kind of thought you were all about happiness and kindness and stuff like that, but at least you _can_ get into an argument, so you're _not_ half human..."

"Natsume..." Hana smiled, "What kind of people are in your class, Natsume?"

"Can't tell you."

"Then, what kind of classes do you have?"

"Can't tell you that, either."

"I see..."

"We're different from you guys..." Natsume said, "in every way possible."

"Ne, Natsume, Mikan thinks that you are a nasty guy who was trying to be all mysterious. You're secretive about yourself, and purposely don't make any friends. But... I think maybe you're only acting like that because you don't have a choice. Maybe you're actually really lonely."

"You talk like you know everything," was all Natsume said.

Hana only giggled. "Why don't we do something together for the school festival?" Hana said, surprising Natsume, "It's perfect! It's not like we're doing anything. Plus, we're friends. You said so yourself."

"S-stop talking nonsense," Natsume stuttered, turning red.

"Eh? But you _did_ say that," Hana insisted, hugging Natsume's arm and getting closer to him, "You said-and I quote, 'How did I end up with weird yet really good friends?'"

Natsume turned redder-if that was even possible, "You heard that?"

Hana only smiled in response.

"A-Anyway," Natsume said, changing the subject, "try going back to the Special Ability class."

"Huh?"

"Knowing you, you probably insisted the class do something together, and got into an argument," Natsume said.

"Natsume..." Hana smiled, "Amazing! How did you know that?"

"It's because you're an stupid, but smart, and you're a simpleton," Natsume, "A-and because your my... f-friend."

"Natsume!" Hana shouted, hugging him, "I told you! You said it yourself, I'm your friend!"

"Get off me!" Natsume shouted, turning, once again, red, "D-don't you have an argument to fix."

"Yeah," Hana smiled and got up," Thanks."

Hana turned to run back to the Special Ability class, but before she did, she bent down and gave Natsume a quick peck on the cheek.

Natsume stared at her, shocked as he unconsciously placed a hand on his cheek.

"She just kissed his cheek," Ruka pointed out, his eyes growing wide.

Hotaru smirked when she saw that Hana's cheeks were slightly pink. "I think she's slowly starting to realize her feelings."

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Hotaru and Ruka turned to see Natsume fainted on the ground.

"Natsume!"

|| Time Skip ||

Hana opened the door to the Special Ability classroom to find everyone working hard in there, "Everyone!"

Tsubasa looked up from his paint, "Oh, you're finally here. Took you long enough. As punishment, you're going to work one and half as much as the rest of us-since you have your Alice Queen duties to do, too."

Misaki walked over to her and gave her a piece of paper, "Here you go."

"Does this mean we're entered into the festival?" Hana asked.

"Yep. We're officially participating," Mikan exclaimed.

"Really?" Hana looked at everyone, who smiled back at her, "But I..."

Tsubasa walked over to her and placed a hand on her head, "We've all been waiting for you."

"I...I..."

"This is no time to be crying," Tsubasa said, "Here. Go buy the stuff that's on this list."

Hana took the paper and wiped away her tears, "Okay!"

"Oh, yeah! I should tell Natsume," Hana said, running to get the stuff with Mikan.

"You were with Natsume the entire time?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's very nice if you give him a chance," Hana said, looking for Natsume when they reached the tree Hana and Natsume sat under earlier, "I wonder where he is. Oh well, I'll tell him later."

Little did she know that Natsume was lying in a hospital bed in the on-campus hospital.


	14. The Kidnapping Star!

_"He's a Dangerous Ability Type..."_

 _"Hey, let's go."_

 _"Shut up!" Natsume shouted._

 _"Do you know what he does behind the scenes?"_

 _"What, really? How frightening..."_

 _"Shut up!" Natsume shouted once again, fire appeared around him._

 _"Quiet down," Persona said, suddenly appearing, "Natsume, this is a mission._

 _"Everyone... Everyone, just go away!" Natsume shouted, running._

 _"Natsume?" Suddenly a bright light appeared with Hana in the middle, "Natsume!"_

 _Natsume jumped towards the light, but Persona grabbed his ankle, dragging him back and away from Hana..._

Natsume gasped as he woke up from his nightmare. He opened his eyes to see a worried looking Hana in front of him.

"Natsume..." Hana sighed in relief, "Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine," Natsume insisted, sitting up.

"The inflammation on your wound has gone down," Ruka informed, smiling, "so the doctor said you'll be fine after you get some rest."

Youichi climbed onto Natsume's bed-with the help of Hana and Ruka, holding out a flower, "Get better soon, okay Papa."

"He's still doing that?" Mikan whispered, causing Hotaru to smack her head.

"Shut up."

"Thank goodness," Hana said, smiling as Natsume took the flower, "I was so worried when I heard from Ruka and Hotaru that you suddenly collapsed-"

"What was that for?!" Mikan interrupted 'cause Natsume had thrown water at her.

"You're in my face," Natsume said, laying back down, "Hurry up and get out of here."

"I didn't do anything though!" Mikan shouted, "Why did I have to get water dumped on me?! Why not Hana-chan-sorry, Hana-chan."

"Because she's not annoying, you are," Natsume grumbled.

Sumire walked over to him, holding a bouquet of flowers, "Natsume-kun, these are from me."

Natsume took it, staring at her before throwing it before throwing it accidentally at Hana (he meant to throw it at Mikan).

"Ouch," Hana muttered when some of the thorns that were still there cut her.

Natsume's eyes widened, "Sorry, Hana."

Hana smiled at him, "It's fine-"

"Hey! What are you doing, Natsume?! Apologize to Hana and Permy!" Mikan shouted while Permy sulked.

"Shut up. I'm fine, so leave," Natsume grumbled, pulling the covers closer to him, "Today's the opening ceremony. You still have to prepare for it, don't you?"

"That's right! I have to greet the special guests that are coming! Please excuse me!" Hana exclaimed, running out the door to who knows where.

"Well, make sure to come to the Special Ability attraction," Mikan said, smiling at Natsume, "Our attraction this year is gonna be fun! And I'm sure that Hana-chan would be very happy if you come!" At that last sentence, Mikan smirked.

"S-shut up," Natsume muttered, turning red, but no one noticed since he was under the covers.

|| With Mikan... ||

"Let's go!"

"Hurry!"

"Hey! Did something happen?" Mikan shouted, watching as a bunch of kids and Hotaru on her duck scooter zoomed by.

"Reo is on his way!" Kitsuneme answered.

"They say his car just went through the main gate!" Kokoroyomi said.

"Ne Tsubasa-senpai..." Mikan said slowly, "Who's Reo?"

"You don't know him?" Tsubasa asked, surprised, "Reo Mouri. He's coming to perform at today's opening ceremony. He used to be a student here. He has the Voice Pheromone Alice. Now he's a popular singer, who's known for his captivating 'miracle' voice. He even appeared in a Hollywood movie last year, so he's famous worldwide."

"So he's famous!" Mikan exclaimed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Tsubasa sighed.

Suddenly Mikan had a dreamy look on her face, "Tsubasa-senpai..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any errands for me, by any chance?" Mikan asked, pushing the box she was holding into Tsubasa's hands.

"Fine," Tsubasa sighed in defeat, "But only for 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah..."

|| a few minutes later... ||

Mikan was fighting her way through the crowd and ended up being kicked out of the crowd and straight into Reo, who was walking by.

"Are you all right?" Reo asked, looking down at her.

"Ah! Mikan! Are you all right?!" Hana cried out, running to her sister.

"I'm fine," Mikan said, staring at Reo, "But who's...?"

Hana turned to see who Mikan was looking at, "Um... if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

"You don't know?" Reo asked, surprised.

"I'm very sorry," Hana apologized, "My name is Hana Sakura."

"So _you're_ the new Alice Queen, am I right?" Reo asked, staring at Hana, "I'm Reo."

Hana nodded slowly. _There's something off about him,_ she thought as she stared at him.

"It's my duty to escort all of you inside," Hana informed him, helping Mikan up, "So if you'll all follow me."

|| Time Skip ||

"Natsume!"

Natsume looked up from the manga he was reading, "Hana..."

"How are you feeling?" Hana asked, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine," Natsume said, putting the manga down, "What's wrong?"

Hana blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

Natsume shrugged, "You look like there's something bothering you."

Hana looked down," Yeah..."

Natsume looked at her, gesturing her to continue.

"You know that popstar, Reo?" Hana asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know why, but I feel like there's something off about him," Hana continued, "But I don't know what. What should I do, Natsume?"

"I don't know," Natsume said, "But you're smart. You need to realize that there are things that you can do. Do what you think is right. Take things into action yourself."

"Take things into actions myself," Hana repeated. Then she stood up, smiling, "I think I get what you're trying to say! Thanks, Natsume!"

Hana gave Natsume a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the room. Because she ran out so fast, she didn't see Natsume blushing as he stared at the place she once was. Little did he know, Hana also had a hue of pink dust her cheeks.

|| with Mikan... ||

"What is this?" Mikan asked, staring at the large stack of paper Hotaru dropped in front of her.

"These are all of the orders for picture of Reo," Hotaru deadpanned, "And all of the pictures I took have you in it. No one's gonna want a picture with an ugly girl in them."

"Well excuse me for being ugly," Mikan grumbled, looking at the pictures. While she was doing that, Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme ran over to them.

"We have no choice then," Hotaru said, "We'll just have to infiltrate the concert and photograph them."

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Hotaru took out the spy gadgets she made, "All right, let's start the infiltration."

"Eh? Us, too?!" Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme exclaimed in unison.

|| Time Skip ||

Hotaru, Mikan, Kokoroyomi, and Kitsuneme watched as Hotaru's robotic monkey climbed up the side of the building and to the window. Once the monkey reached the window, its tail grew 'till it reached the ground.

"Let's go," Hotaru said, climbing up the tail.

"Tsubasa-senpai, I'm so sorry," Mikan apologized quietly, before following Hotaru up the tail.

"I'll meet you guys up there," Kitsuneme said, floating up to the window. Once he reached the window, he checked to make sure that there were no teachers before he landed. However, when Kitsuneme landed on the floor, an alarm went off and a net fell on top of Kitsuneme.

"Hey! what you doing here?!" a teacher shouted, running to the net.

"Shoot!"

"Let's go through here," Kokoroyomi said, pointing to another open window, below them.

Mikan was about to jumped onto the floor, before Hotaru stopped her.

"Wait," Hotaru said, putting on her Infrared Goggles, "There are sensors on the floors."

|| a little while later... ||

"This is kinda fun," Mikan said, trying to walking in the Hover Socks, Hotaru lended her.

"I can't believe all the security measures that are in this place, just for Reo. Pretty impressive, huh?" Kokoroyomi said, amazed.

"This is no time to be impressed," Hotaru said. Then she suddenly, stopped, "They're coming."

"Hey! Do you think you can just waltz in here without permission?!" a teacher asked, running in front of them.

The trio turned around to make a run for it, but instead found another teacher running up to them from behind them.

"On the count of three, run past his right side," Kokoroyomi whispered to Mikan and Hotaru, gesturing to the teacher in front of them.

"Okay."

The teachers raised their nets.

"One, two, three!"

The three ran past his right side, causing him to miss them completely.

"We did it!" Mikan shouted, still running, "Did you read his mind?"

"Yeah, I knew which side he was going to swing the net from," Kokoroyomi said.

Suddenly, a security robot rolled out in front of them.

"It's another guard," Mikan stated.

Kokoroyomi took a step forward, trying to read the robot's mind.

A few seconds later, he turned around and said, "I can't tell what it's thinking."

As soon as he said that, the robot shot a net on him, Mikan and Hotaru dodging around him.

"If you can't read its mind, find another way to escape!" Mikan shouted.

|| Time Skip ||

" _Even if I give away 100 times,_

 _it is you who will lose -_ "

"Sounds like the concert has already started," Hotaru said, from inside a pipe, Mikan crawling in front of her, "Hurry up."

"You say that but..." Mikan trailed off, coming to a fork.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan looked at both paths. "Left," She declared, "Let's go."

However, instead of following Mikan and going left, Hotaru crawled the other direction.

"Why are you going the other way?!" Mikan shouted.

"If you choose left, then it can't be left," Hotaru replied.

"Huh?"

Then suddenly, the tile underneath Mikan dropped, causing her to fall into a slide-like pipe.

Mikan kept sliding down the pipe until before she knew it, she pop outside. Realizing that she wasn't on anything, she tried to get to the pipe, but the flap keeping the pipe concealed, closed, leaving Mikan to fall down. She crashed through the roof and onto the catwalk, where she saw Hotaru, taking pictures.

"Looks like you made it here, somehow," Hotaru said, continuing to take pictures.

"We're right above the stage!" Mikan exclaimed, climbing onto the bars.

"Let's hurry up and finish this before we get caught," Hotaru said.

Mikan and Hotaru just sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching Reo's performance, before Mikan decided to ask what was on her mind, "Ne, Hotaru... I wonder why Reo's so popular? When he held my hand, I felt kind of scared. Like, it was dangerous to be near him."

"Well, they say most famous people never show who they truly are when they're in public," Hotaru said.

Then out of no where, something sharp and shiny came flying up at them. Hotaru and Mikan managed to quickly dodge it, but in the process, Mikan had let go of the bars, and started to fall.

Mikan closed her eyes, bracing for impact to the ground, but she never felt it. Instead, she landed in Reo's arms.

"You again, huh? Are you all right?" Reo asked.

"A cute little guest just decided to join me on stage," Reo announced.

If there wasn't booing before, there was definitely booing now.

"From the middle school division-Ah!"

Mikan turned to see Reo falling to the ground, clutching his knee.

"What happened?!"

"Oh no! Reo-sama's hurt!"

"Call a doctor!"

|| Time Skip ||

"So, that's why you're so late?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm sorry," Mikan apologized.

"You finish up that entire wall, okay?" Tsubasa ordered.

"Okay."

While she-tried to-work, she kept sighing, sad about the what happened earlier.

"It's like she's at a wake," Misaki (the girl) said, to Tsubasa and Hana.

Tsubasa sighed, "Honestly..."

"Hey, Mikan," he called out.

"Yes?"

"Go do what you gotta to do. You're upset because you haven't apologized to Reo, right?"

"Can I really?" Mikan asked, getting excited.

"But when you get back, you're gonna work double time, okay?" Tsubasa said.

"I promise I'll come right back this time, Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said, running off to the hospital.

Hana watched as Mikan ran off, wishing that she could visit Natsume again, to see how he is.

"Go."

Hana looked at Tsubasa, "Huh?"

Tsubasa smiled at her, "You want to see how Natsume's doing, right? So go."

Hana stared at Tsubasa then smiled, "Thank you, Tsubasa-senpai!"

|| Time Skip ||

"So that's why you want to visit him?" Hotaru asked, after Mikan explained to her why she (Mikan) wanted to sneak into the hospital.

"Are you going so you can take pictures, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Pictures of Reo in a hospital are rare, so they'll worth more," Hotaru explained.

"What about you?" Mikan asked, turning to Sumire, who was crouching beside them.

"I-I'm going to see how Natsume's doing, of course!" Sumire stuttered, "More importantly, students aren't allowed in there, besides the Alice Queen. What are we going to do?"

|| Time Skip ||

"I can't walk in this," Mikan complained, struggling to walk on stilts with fake boobs on, "How does Hana-chan manage to walk with these?"

"Shh! Someone's coming."

Hotaru, Mikan, and Sumire tried to walk past the passing doctor, without any suspicion.

"Hey, you."

"Y-Yes?!" Mikan cried out, thinking they were already caught.

"You need to remember to close the door behind you," the doctor reminded.

"Yes, I'm, sorry. I'll close it right now," Mikan said, walking to the door she walked through, closing it, "I closed it."

"Good," the doctor nodded before walking away, "Ah, that reminds me-"

"Dummy," Hotaru muttered.

Mikan had slid her arm out of the pretend costume to wipe her forehead, but was caught in the process.

"Run for it!" Sumire shouted. Hotaru and Sumire took off their costumes and ran, leaving Mikan to try to catch up.

"Hey! Wait!"

|| Time Skip ||

"I don't want to wear this, oink."

"Quit complaining and sniff him out," Hotaru ordered, "He shouldn't be far from here."

As Mikan sniffed around, trying to catch Reo's scent, Hotaru snuck away.

"Stop causing trouble already!" the doctor said, standing over them.

"Oink?"

"Are you mocking me by putting that thing on?!"

"U-Umm...Oink, oink."

"Stop oinking already!" the doctor shouted, bending down to catch them, however before he could reach them, Sumire and Mikan made a run for it.

"Hey! Wait!"

|| Time Skip ||

Hana knocked on Natsume's door, "Natsume?"

Hana knocked on the door again, hearing no reply, "Natsume? I'm coming in."

Hana opened the door to see Natsume sleeping soundly on the hospital bed.

Giving a small smile, Hana walked over to the chair besides Natsume and sat on it.

"You didn't really miss much," Hana told Natsume, even though she knew he was sleeping, " Only Reo's performance, but he didn't do much. He ended up getting injured."

Hana continued telling Natsume about the things he missed, before placing her arms on the bed and falling asleep on them.

|| Time Skip ||

Sumire and Mikan opened a random door, and snuck in, sighing in relief.

"He should be around here, oink," Mikan said.

Hearing footsteps, they quickly crawled under a rolling table.

Mikan sniffed around some more, "This is Natsume's room! And Hana's here-" Sumire quickly placed her hand over Mikan's mouth to quiet her.

The door opened and Reo walked in.

"It's Reo."

"Shh."

"What's he doing in here?" Mikan question, quietly.

They moved the table closer and saw Reo close to Natsume and Hana.

"Listen closely to my voice," Reo kept repeating, "Listen to my voice."

Hana quickly open her eyes, "Reo-san! What are you-"

Reo quickly pushed her against her chair, "Shh."

"You're not supposed to be here!" Hana shouted, struggling against him, "Stop it! Let go of me!"

Hearing Hana's voice of distress, Natsume quickly opened his eyes, "Hana!"

But it was too late. Seeing that his voice wouldn't work against Hana, Reo quickly took out a piece of sedative candy and popped it into Hana's mouth, and as soon as it was in Hana's mouth, she fell unconcious.

Natsume's eyes widen, staring at Hana's unconcious form, "What did you do to her!"

Reo smirked and quickly pushed Natsume against the bed. "Considering the shape you're in, it's pretty impressive that you're able to put up a fight," Reo mused, "I'd probably be in trouble if I didn't have my Alice."

"Stop it," Natsume grunted, "Stop-!"

Reo watched as a rose became on fire. He smirked as it fell to the ground.

"Good night."

Finally having no more strength in him, Natsume fell unconscious as well.

Meanwhile, Mikan was struggling against Sumire's grip.

"Hana-chan! Natsume."

"It's too dangerous to go out now," Sumire warned.

"But-!"

The bed creaked as Reo got off it. He walked over to a window and opened it, giving his limo driver the signal. The man teleported into the room, waiting for Reo's orders.

"Teleport him to the car trunk," Reo ordered, referring to Natsume, "And take the girl, too. She can be pretty useful."

"Yes sir."

The man walked over the Natsume and Hana. He bent down to touch them both, and then teleported out.

Reo, satisfied with his work, walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked, once she heard the door click.

"Can't you tell?" Sumire said, "This is a kidnapping!"

"But why would Reo kidnap Hana and Natsume?" Mikan questioned.

"How should I know?!" Sumire snapped, "But if this isn't a kidnapping, what is?

"His car should still be on campus!" Sumire exclaimed.

"You're right. Let's go!"

|| Time Skip ||

Reo smirked to himself, before rolling down the windows.

"I'm sorry, everyone," he apologized, plastering a fake smile on his face, "I promise I'll make it up another time."

While that was happening, Mikan and Sumire were running to catch the limo. When they reached the front entrance, they saw a big crowd surrounding the limo.

"Someone stop that limo!" Sumire shouted.

"Hana-chan and Natsume are... two people are being kidnapped!" Mikan shouted, running to the crowd.

"Everyone, listen to us!"

Mikan and Sumire went around trying to get people to believe them, but it failed.

Hotaru, who was standing on the sidelines taking pictures, noticed Mikan, "Mikan..."

"Hotaru! Hana-chan and Natsume are inside that car trunk!" Mikan shouted, "It's a kidnapping!"

Youichi, who was standing next to Hotaru, looked at them, "Papa and Momma?!"

The limo started to move.

"Hotaru, hurry!"

Hotaru quickly dug through her pockets and brought out a smoke bomb. She threw it into the crowd, blocking everyone's sight.

"Now's your chance! Run!" Hotaru shouted.

Sumire and Mikan listened, following the limo. Unfortunately, the smoke cleared up fast, but they were almost to the gates.

"We can't give up!" Mikan shouted, speeding up.

The guard, seeing them, quickly pulled down the lever that closed the gates, before running in front of them to stop Mikan and Sumire, "Hold it, you two!"

However, that didn't stop them. Mikan and Sumire just ducked underneath the guards and through the gates, just as it closed.

"Two students have escaped!" the guard shouted, "Open the gates! Wait, you two!"

Mikan and Sumire looked to see the limo driving farther and farther away. They shared a look and nodded before running after it.

 _Hana-chan! Natsume! Don't worry, we'll save you!_


	15. New Year's Kiss!

"Have you ever about New Year's Kiss?" Mikan asked Hana.

"New Year's Kiss?" Hana repeated, "I don't think I ever have."

"Iinchou told me about it," Mikan said, excitedly, "Apparently, if you kiss or get kissed by someone at exactly 12:00 on New Year, then that person is your destined lover!"

"Really?" Hana asked.

"Yeah!"

"What's this I hear about New Year's Kiss?" Permy said, butting into their conversation. "Oh, Sakura-san, you're hoping for a New Year's Kiss from someone, right? Cause I don't think a guy would even want to be _near_ you during that time."

"Why you!" Mikan shouted, enraged, "What about you? You think someone wants to kiss you?"

"I would never let someone kiss me!" Permy protested, "Well, unless it was Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama! Kya!~"

"Will you stop your squealing?" Natsume grumbled as he and Ruka walked over to where the three girls were. "You're giving me a headache."

"Ne, Natsume, Ruka. Do you know about New Year's Kiss?" Hana asked, turning to them.

"N-New Year's Kiss?!" Ruka stuttered, turning red.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsume questioned.

"New Year's Kiss," Hotaru said, also joining the conversation with Iinchou following close behind, "They say if you kiss or get kissed by someone exactly when the clock strikes 12 on New Year, then they'll be your forever lover."

"F-forever lover?" Ruka repeated.

"Are you planning on kissing someone?" Hana asked, innocently.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that!" Natsume scolded her, but in his mind, he was imaging how it would be if they were to share a New Year Kiss.

|| In Natsume's imagination theater... ||

 _He and Hana were standing on her balcony, watching the countdown from the big hologram screen in the courtyard. It was 10 seconds from the new year, and they were counting down. However, Natsume couldn't take his eyes off Hana, who was eagerly counting down with everyone else in the courtyard._

 _10..._

 _Natsume watched Hana's bright purple eyes sparkle in the moonlight._

 _9..._

 _He watched as her red hair bounce and shine._

 _8..._

 _He watched as she gripped onto the balcony, leaning forward, but careful not to fall._

 _7..._

 _It was now or never. He had to do it._

 _6..._

 _Here we go..._

 _5..._

 _"Hana," Natsume said._

 _4..._

 _"Huh?" Hana turned to look at him, her eyes wide in confusion._

 _3..._

 _"I have to tell you something."_

 _2..._

 _"What is it?"_

 _1..._

 _Natsume took a deep breath and pulled Hana closer to him._

 _0! Happy New Year!_

 _Just as it hit zero, Natsume's lips landed on Hana's._

 _"I love you, Hana," Natsume whispered as he pulled away._

 _Hana stared at him then smiled and hugged him._

 _"I love you, too."_

|| End of Natsume's imagination theater... ||

Natsume shook his head, erasing the scene that played in his mind, feeling his cheeks heating up. He couldn't help but glance over at Hana. She was talking to her other friends, excitedly, probably talking about New Year resolutions or whatever.

' _A kiss, huh...'_

When Hana turned to look at him, Natsume blushed and quickly turned away.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Hana asked him, worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Natsume mumbled.

"Oh. Okay,"

|| Time Skip ||

It was now 11:59 pm, December 31. 30 seconds before New Year. Natsume and Hana were sitting on a picnic blanket in the courtyard. Ruka had taken Youichi and was sitting with Mikan and her friends a few feet away.

 _'Should I do it?'_ Natsume wondered, ' _Ruka and Youichi are pretty nearby... But_ Hana's _sitting right next to me.'_

By then it was 10 more seconds. Hana was counting down with everyone else.

"10!"

 _'Just like my daydream,'_ Natsume thought.

"9!"

Natsume smiled as he watched Hana's eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"8!"

 _'I'm gonna do it.'_

"7!"

 _'I have to tell her.'_

"6!"

 _'Here I go.'_

"5!"

"Hana!" Natsume shouted.

4...

Hana looked at them surprised, "What is it?"

3...

"There's something-" Natsume started.

2...

"I have to tell you," he finished.

1...

 _"I love you."_

0! Happy New Year!

And at that exact moment, Natsume leaned in, pressed his lips onto Hana's cheeks, and...

.

.

.

Natsume awoke with a start. He tried to blink his sleepiness away, but he couldn't.

 _'Was that a dream?' Natsume wondered, 'It felt so real.'_

He then noticed that his head was resting on something soft and squishy. He looked up to see Hana's sleeping face.

 _'What is Hana doing here?!'_ Natsume wondered, trying to get up. However, he felt something restraining his hands and feet.

 _'That's right, Reo did this,'_ Natsume growled, _'I have to do something, but I'm so tired, and Hana's boobs are so comfortable.'_

Without realizing it, Natsume snuggled himself in between Hana's breasts and fell back to sleep.


	16. Mission Rescue Hana and Natsume!

A/N: Since Hana doesn't show up that much in episode 14, I've decided to just skip Mikan and Sumire's chase, and just do a few scenes from episode 14, and combine them with episode 15. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the best I can do under a whole bunch of stress.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

* * *

"Jinno-sensei! It's an emergency!" Substitute-sensei shouted, opening the door, but quickly closed his mouth when he saw Jinno on the phone.

"Fortunately, his injury was nothing serious, so he just left," Jinno said. "Yes! The students were ecstatic! Yes! This wouldn't have been possible without you, Principal! On behalf of the faculty, thank you so much! Yes! We'll speak soon, then." Jinno placed the phone down and turned to face Substitute-sensei. "What's the matter?"

"Two middle school students have escaped!"

"What?!"

"They were chasing after the star's car," Substitute-sensei explained, "The guards and teachers who saw them escape went after them, so I'm sure it'll be all right, but..."

"What are the students' names?" Jinno asked.

"Um..." Substitute-sensei sat down at a nearby laptop "I'll see if I can pinpoint their location by picking up the signal from the medals on their ID cards."

On the laptop screen was a map of the area, and on the map was one blinking red dot. Substitute-sensei moved the mouse and clicked on the dot. Mikan's and Sumire's IDs popped up.

"It's Sumire Shouda and Mikan Sakura from Class B!" Substitute-sensei inform Jinno.

Jinno growled, "Those little...! This is unforgivable!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Hello everyone. This marks the start of a festival where culture and Alice come together," the woman on the announcements, announced. "The four classes, Latent, Technical Somatic, and Special Ability, have all been preparing for this day. We forward to seeing each class perform to the best of their abilities."

"I can't be bothered with this right now," Hotaru muttered, as she and Iinchou crawled through the crowd.

"I wonder if Mikan and Hana are all right," Iinchou said, worriedly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jinno-sensei stopped them. "Get back in line. As future Principal student candidates, your attendance is required at this ceremony."

"Right now, we have more important things to worry about than the school festival," Hotaru said.

"Leave the Reo matter with us teachers," Jinno whispered to them.

"And now, representing our Alice Queen, Shuuichi Sakurano will give the opening speech."

"Unfortunately, our dear Alice Queen couldn't be here due to overworking herself to make this speech for you all," Shuuichi said, smiling kindly, "She asked me to speak in her place, and to read her speech to you." He cleared his throat and glanced down at the paper on the podium.

"'I am so very happy that the Alice Festival is finally here. I would like to thank everyone who helped make this festival possible. I have visited every class, as they worked on their attractions, and I must say, I am very impressed. You all have worked so hard and your teamwork is amazing. I have looked through all the records of the School Festival, and I think that this year is going to be best, so far.'

|| Meanwhile... ||

The smell of the ocean...

The smell of rusting iron...

Someone's breath...

When Hana's eyesight finally focus, the first thing she saw was Natsume's face really close to hers, and she realized that it was his breath she felt.

' _What...what is this?'_ Hana wondered, her eyes widening. "Natsume...?"

"Hana-chan!" Hana quickly rolled onto her other side and saw Mikan and Permy sitting next to her. "Mikan? Sumire-san?" Then she noticed a restraining feeling on her wrists and ankles. ' _I'm tied up?!'_ Hana looked around. ' _Where are we?'_ Then she heard a door open.

"Hey, have the brats woken up yet?" Hana, Mikan, and Sumire quickly tried to act like they were still asleep.

"Not yet," Hana heard a man say. When she heard the footsteps walk far away, she opened her eyes and stared at Natsume. ' _What happened?'_ Then she finally remembered. ' _Reo?!'_

"Have you been able to contact headquarters?" She heard Reo ask.

"Yes. Apparently, the higher-ups are furious at being left in the dark about our plans."

"They're the ones who keep saying we need to recruit more troops, aren't they? All we did was take a few shortcuts," Reo said.

"They mentioned that it'd be terrible if anything were to ever happen to you."

"I'm the one who raises our funds, and physically brings in the new recruits." Hana pretended to sleep again when she heard Reo's footsteps walk closer to them. "The leaders are just lame ducks." Hana tried not to tense when she heard Reo load a gun. "They're worried about me gaining a greater voice within the organization. Bang!"

' _What are they talking about?'_

"They said they just want everyone in the organization to be on the same page," Reo continued.

 _'Organization?'_

"What's the plan for handing over Natsume?" Reo asked.

"He'll be taken to our hideout by boat," a man answered. "The plan is to train him there, and eventually use him for battles."

"When is the boat arriving?"

"Two o'clock."

"We're on standby until then, huh?" Reo said.

"What should we do about the other three?" The other guy asked. "Before we sell them off, we should check to see what Alices they have."

"Oh, I already know the Alices for one of them," Reo said, "Don't you recognize the little redhead? That's Hana Sakura. She has the Water Alice. They say she has a second Alice, but I don't know what it is... Heh, she's pretty cute... for a 15 year old, that is."

Hana heard Reo's footsteps walk closer to them. Then she heard Natsume groan.

"So this is the Black Cat, huh?"

"Er... What do you mean by "Black Cat?"

"Black Cat is his underground alias," Reo explained, "He's the dark side of the Alice Academy. A Black Ops Agent."

 _'Black Ops Agent?'_

"Persona trained him himself. He's Persona's greatest masterpiece," Reo continued, "Do you know why he's been blacklisted by our organization?

"Seven years ago, when he was just eight years old, in a single night, he turned his entire town into a sea of flames. The academy realized that the incident was caused by someone's Alice. They pressured the government, and had the incident covered up as arson."

Hana's eyes widened, _'That can't be true! Natsume wouldn't do that...'_

"The Academy said it was to rehabilitate him, but instead they gave him their dirty work, and turned him into a Black Ops Agent," Reo said, "You couldn't count the number of organizations and groups that have suffered because of this kid. Including ours.

"He does his job without ever taking his Alice Restraint Mask off, so out of fear and awe, people started calling the Black Cat, "Reo continued, "What the academy officially calls the 'Dangerous Ability Type class' is actually a section that trains promising kids to be Black Ops Agents.

"Tell me when the brats wake up," Hana heard Reo say.

"Yes, sir."

"Natsume wouldn't do something like that," Hana whispered.

Sumire nodded, agreeing, "Black Ops Agent, arson...That's all nonsense. People who are jealous of his ability spread rumors about him."

"But Natsume isn't the kind of person who'd do something like that," Hana finished.

|| Time Skip ||

After a few hours, Hana eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile, Mikan and Sumire were trying to untie their hands.

"Hey!" Sumire whispered, waking Natsume up, "Do it right! You're hurting me!"

"This isn't working," Mikan groaned.

'What are they doing?' Natsume wondered. Then he noticed the weight on his chest. He looked down to see Hana cuddled up against him, her head being the weight that on his chest.

"Hana?" Natsume whispered, drawing Mikan's attention to him.

"Permy, Permy!" Mikan called as she turned to face Natsume.

"I told you, my name's not Permy!" Sumire scowled.

"Natsume is awake," Mikan told her.

"Natsume, thank goodness!" Sumire said, "For a while there, I was so worried about you!"

 _'Why are they...?'_ Natsume started to think.

"Hana-chan! Hana-chan! Wake up!" Mikan said, gently nudging her sister awake.

"Nn...Huh? What's going on?" Hana said, groggily, trying to blink the sleep away.

"Natsume's awake!" Mikan told her.

"Really?!" Hana quickly turned to face Natsume and a smile broke out on her face seeing Natsume awake, "Thank goodness."

"But why are you guys..." Natsume trailed off.

"We saw you and Hana-chan get kidnapped, so we chased after you," Mikan explained.

"But this No Star wouldn't listen to me, so we ended up getting captured, too," Sumire added.

"Where are we?" Natsume asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're in a warehouse," Hana answered.

"We're at a harbor. I can smell the ocean," Sumire informed them, "There are three exits, but two of them are blocked off with containers. I tried to find out more about what's outside, but for some reason my Alice won't work."

"There's probably someone among Reo-san's men who can create an Alice-inhibiting barrier," Hana guessed.

"A boat is coming at 2 o'clock and they plan to send us away in it," Mikan said, "If we can't use our Alices, and if the academy can't find this place because of the barrier..."

"We have to find a way to escape before boat gets here," Hana realized. That's when she noticed the earmuffs Mikan was wearing.

"What're those panda things on your ears?"

"These? They're communication earmuffs that Hotaru gave me..."

"Stupid."

|| at Alice Academy ||

"I never would have guessed that Reo was a traitor. This is a grave situation," Jinno said.

"We don't have a moment to lose," Misaki-sensei said.

It was silent for a few seconds until Hotaru's earmuffs started singing. "~Panda, panda, panda, dance. Ah, pan~"

Hotaru quickly pulled down the mic, "Yes? This is Hotaru speaking. Ah, Mikan? It's about time you turned on the switch."

"Eh? Imai-san, you were able to contact her all along?!" Narumi said.

"People are asking questions, so I'm passing you along, okay?" Hotaru told Mikan, connecting the earmuffs to a microphone and speaker.

"Hello? Mikan-chan?" Narumi said, "It's me! Can you hear me?"

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan explained.

"Imai-san told us what happened," Narumi said, "It must have been harrowing. Are you four all right?"

"The thing is, we're being held captive in some harbor warehouse," Mikan explained.

"Natsume is still really weak, though," Hana's voice could be heard, but it was really quiet.

"Right now, we're prettending we're unconscious, but we're tied up!" Sumire told them.

"On top of that, there's some kind of barrier that's preventing us from using our Alices," Mikan said.

"Calm down and keep your voices down," Narumi ordered, "Mikan, it's too dangerous for you to speak, so don't say anything and just listen.

"The four of you should continue to pretend being unconscious. Keep the microphone on, so we can hear what's happening," Narumi continued to give them orders, "While we try to pinpoint your location, you need to somehow undo the rope that's restraining you. If that's not possible, then...it's not really a good idea, but...I know Natsume's weak, but have him burn the rope off.

"I'm sure it'll be hard on him since he's already exhausted, but... a small flame should be enough. If it's too big, it'll affect the barrier, and the enemy will detect it."

"Tch. He makes it sound so easy," Natsume scoffed, but he did it anyway. When his ropes snapped he moved to help Hana with her ropes.

"Once the rope is undone, keep pretending you're tied up until you have a good chance of escaping," Narumi said. Just as he said that, Natsume had finished untying Hana's ropes. Hana quickly untied Mikan's ropes (who went to help Sumire) and turned over to Natsume with concern.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Hana asked, worriedly.

"I'm...fine..."Natsume reassured her, gasping for breaths, "Dont...worry..."

"This is Jinno. Can you hear me?" Jinno said, "Do whatever you can to avoid revealing your Alice to the enemy. Showing them what you can do would only put you at a disadvantage, so be careful."

"And most importantly, don't listen to Reo's voice, no matter what," Narumi warned, "If you do-"

Suddenly the earmuffs were ripped off of Mikan's head. The quartet nervously looked up to see Reo holding up the headpiece, smirking.

"I see. So this was a communication device," Reo said, "If you were able to affect Shidou's barrier in that condition, it just shows you're no ordinary kid. Well, I doubt you have any strength left, thanks to the damage you took from the barrier backlash."

On the other side of the communication device, everyone else was listening in shock.

"Shidou is also part of the anti-academy organization?!" Jinno said in shock.

"Shidou?" Hotaru repeated.

"He's a graduate of the academy. He has the Barrier Alice," Narumi explained, "Natsume's power must have been too strong, and caused a reaction in the barrier."

"How are you, Naru-senpai?" Reo said through the microphone, "My apologies for taking your dear students without your permission."

"Reo..."

"Well, I guess I don't care about your permission, since I have no intention of returning them to you. Ever. Again."

"Reo, why are you doing this?" Narumi asked.

"Did I surprise you?" Reo said, "Why am I doing this, you ask...It's simple, really. It's because I finally realized how stupid I was, for letting the academy use me like a worker bee. I've done a lot of thinking since then. It's also because I empathize with the way she used to think.

"The friend I trusted cleverly played her cards and ended up running away, but..." Reo trailed off, "But really, I'm the one who was surprised. Why would someone like you choose to act as the academy dog? Based on my impression, I always thought you were sympathetic to the anti-academy groups."

"Reo, you're misunderstanding me," Narumi said before correcting himself, "No, you misunderstood me."

"Call it whatever you want," Reo said, "Granted you were under orders from the academy, but all those vile acts you did with you Alice, I watched you every step of the way, remember? I learned by watching you. What the hell were you thinking, becoming a teacher there?"

"Reo!" Narumi started to say, but he was cut off by static noise.

|| Time Skip ||

Hana stared at the broken pieces of the earmuffs on the floor. _'Hotaru's not going to be happy about that...'_

"Well then..."

"Should we tie them up again?" One of the suited men asked.

"Shidou, weaken the barrier around this spot," Reo ordered.

"Reo, but that's..." The man, who Hana assumed was Shidou, started to protest.

"Just do it. I need to teach these brats that they can't resist, even if they're not tied up," Reo smirked, "We also need to find out what Alices these two have."

"What do we do?" Mikan whispered.

"I'm sure you already know, but I have the Voice Pheromone Alice, "Reo informed them, "Normally you'd never be able to tell because I temper it with this Alice Restraint Earring. It's a quite useful ability, being able to control people." Reo stared at Sumire, "Come on, tell me... What's your Alice?"

"M-mine is...Somatic-" Sumire started to say, but Mikan quickly covered her mouth.

"You can't!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't tell him!" Hana told her.

Natsume used this as an opportunity to throw the wrench he found at Reo. Unfortunately, Reo dodge it.

"Oh...?" the men in the suits raised their gun as if to shoot him, but Reo quickly stopped them, "You still have enough restraint to resist, huh? Were you trying to protect these three?" Reo walked closer to them, "As you wish, I'll switch targets.

"I'll be taking you to our secret hideout anyway, after rendering you harmless with my voice, " Reo grabbed Natsume by the arm, "Either way, there's no escape from here. Those two will be sold overseas, and you'll be joining our organization.

"I'm sure we'll find a use for your little Hana," Reo whispered into Natsume's ear, "I've always wanted a toy."

Natsume's eyes widened at that. "Don't you dare touch her!" Natsume growled, struggling to pull away from Reo.

"Resisting won't do you any good, you know. Even if you did escape from here, you'd have to go back to doing the dirty work for an academy that hates you," Reo pointed out, "Since that's the case, what's so different about becoming one of us? And just like you, we all hate that academy."

Hana watched in horror as Natsume started falling under Reo's control. "It's the best choice for you, don't you agree?"

"Stop it!" Hana shouted, pushing Reo away from Natsume, surprising Reo as he stumbled back.

"Reo-sama!"

"Enough of your nonsense!" Hana shouted, guarding Natsume, "Why would Natsume join someone like you?!"

"How is she not affected, after listening to your voice this whole time?" one of the men asked, shocked.

"That other girl in the pigtails wasn't affected either..." the other guy said.

Reo's eyes widened as he finally realized Hana's last Alice, "Do you...and your sister... have the Nullification Alice?"

Mikan gasped loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hana lied, nervously sharing a look with Mikan.

Hana let out a gasp of shock when Reo unexpectedly grab her by the chin, forcing her to look at him.

"This face... I can see the resemblance to her," Reo said.

'What? "Her?"'

"Hey, search our data immediately," Reo ordered, letting go of Hana, "Find out everything you can about that woman from ten years ago. This may develop into something really interesting."

"Understood."

"The Black Cat was a great catch, but we might have caught something equally as valuable, if not more," Reo said, smirking at Hana.

"Hey, Permy," Natsume said as Reo walked away, "Use your sense of smell while the barrier is still weak."

"Eh? Hold on," Sumire said, rubbing her face. With a poof, cat ears and whiskers appeared.

"We're the only ones here," Sumire said, sniffing around, "Ah, but I smell a bunch of explosives and chemicals two warehouses south of here."

"Okay, you three, when I give the signal, run as fast as you can towards that door," Natsume ordered.

"Huh?"

"If you're going to run, you have to do it while their attention is focused on something else," Natsume said.

"Natsume, what are you planning to do?" Hana asked, cautiously.

"Once you start running, don't stop, no matter what. If either of you get away, you have to figure out a way to tell the academy about this place," Natsume said.

"Wait, you're in no condition to run!" Hana exclaimed quietly.

"I can manage on my own," Natsume told her, "It's those two's fault for following us here, and as much as I want to ditch them, knowing that you're going to be sold doesn't sit well with me.

"And I'm definitely not going to let you do whatever Reo has planned for you," Natsume said.

Hana, Mikan, and Sumire stared at him. Slowly, Hana nodded, "All right, let's do this." The three girls got into position to run.

"Go!" Natsume suddenly shouted. The three girls shot up and started running.

"Their running!"

Men in suits started chasing after them, trying to catch them.

"Don't move!" Natsume shouted. Everyone stopped to see him holding a hand next to a crate.

"Move even a finger, and I'll detonate the dynamite that's on the other side of this warehouse," Natsume threatened, "If I do, this place will be engulfed in a sea of flames."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Reo said, "You don't have the strength to ignite a warehouse that far away. Not while you're inside this barrier."

"But I do," Natsume said, raising his hand, igniting a fire, "Want to try me?"

The three girls stood there, frozen in shock.

"Hurry up and go!" Natsume shouted at them, causing them to run.

The men watched as the girls escaped.

"Reo-sama..."

"As soon as he shows any sign of weakness, teleport and capture the two brats," Reo ordered.

"Yes sir."

|| Meanwhile... ||

"Knowing Natsume, I'm sure he'll find a way to escape on his own," Sumire said, still running, "We just have to trust him, and tell the academy about this place as soon as possible, like he said."

"Sumire, Mikan, go on without me!" Hana told them.

"Eh?!"

"I'm going back for Natsume!" Hana said, already running back.

"Hana-chan!"

"Hana-san!"

'I have a really bad feeling about this!'

"Hana-chan! Come back!" Mikan shouted.

"You're going back? Are you out of your mind?!" Sumire shouted.

|| Time Skip ||

"My efforts won't be 'in vain.'"

 _'Natsume, you're so stupid!'_ Hana thought as she ran ever faster.

"Natsume stop!" Hana shouted, as she witnessed the fire in his hand grow bigger.

Natsume barely had enough time to turn around before Hana tackled him, the fire in his hand disappearing.

"You idiot!" Hana shouted, tears threatening to fall, "What do you think you're doing trying to ignite it for real?!

"Are you trying to kill yourself?! Wake up, you big fat butthead!" Natsume as Hana shook him. It didn't help that Hana was also pretty much straddling him.

Hana stopped shaking Natsume when she noticed Reo walk closer to them.

Reo quickly took off his earring, "Don't move!"

"Natsume!" Hana shouted when Natsume stopped moving.

"You're so naive. All of his efforts just went up in smoke because you returned," Reo told her.

"Why did you come back?" Natsume groaned.

"Because I was worried about you, you idiot!" Hana shouted, tears falling.

"You're an idiot." Natsume said

"I can't help it!" Hana protested, "You're my partner and one of my best friends!"

"Hey, hurry and tie up these two flirting brats," Reo ordered.

"Reo-sama... you caught us off guard..."

"You said not to move, and..."

Seeing that Reo was distracted, Hana grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into his face. While Reo was busy trying to get the dirt out of his eyes, Hana quickly helped Natsume up and escape.

"Natsume, run!"

|| Time Skip ||

"Hana, leave me and run," Natsume told her, "If it's just you...As long as they're still weak, you should be able to get away. Go."

"What are you talking about?!" Hana said.

"Just go!" Natsume shouted, "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"No."

"I'm telling you to go-" Natsume started to say.

"And I'm saying that I won't!" Hana interrupted, "Who do you think I came back for?! What's the point, if I leave you behind?!

"Mikan, Sumire, Ruka, Hotaru, and the teachers are all doing their best to bring you back safely!" Hana continued, "How could they ever forgive us, if either of us ignore their efforts and give up now?!"

Natsume just stayed silent and stared at her in shock and awe.

"I don't know what kind of personal turmoil you have, but still!" Hana said, "You have to think about the others. Think about Ruka, Yo-chan. Think about me!"

"Hey, search this area again!"

The two kids tensed. Hana bit her lip and ran over to where a bunch of pipes were leaning against the wall and grabbed one.

'I'm sure a fun future lies ahead, but only if we keep on walking and don't give up!' Hana thought, walking in front of Natsume.

"There're still a lot of things I want to do after we get back to the academy," Hana said, "I'm still the Alice Queen, people are still counting on me." Hana turned to Natsume and smiled, "So let's promise. Let's go back to the academy together. Everyone's waiting for us. "

"Hey, someone check down those stairs."

Natsume quickly grabbed Hana and pulled her behind a shelf. Unfortunately, someone spotted them.

"They're here! The two brats are over here!" However, the man quickly fell unconscious. Standing behind him was Hana, who was still holding on the pipe.

The men smirked as they advanced towards her.

"Don't worry, Hana, we're here to save you!" Hana looked to her side to see Tsubasa, Sumire, and Mikan.

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

"We're here, too!" Hana turned to her other side to see Misaki and her doppelgangers.

"Misaki-senpais!"

"Just stay there, we'll take care of everything," Tsubasa assured her as he and the Misakis started attacking the guys.

"It's okay," Hana told them. She spun the pipe above her head and swung it, knocking out the men that had surrounded her, "I got this."

|| Time Skip ||

"Let's go!" Hana turned around to see one of the men carrying Natsume, "We got this one. He's all we need."

"Natsume!" Hana shouted, running over to them, trying to get the man to let Natsume go.

"Why you little...!"

Struggling, Natsume managed to open his eyes. It was blurry, but he managed to see Hana get thrown into a wall.

"You bastard!"

Hana eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen, "Natsume!"

What happened next was like a blur to everyone. The anger that was bubbling up inside had caused Natsume to ignite a fire that caused all of the explosives around them to explode. The explosion had caused not only Natsume to faint, but also Hana.

|| Time Skip ||

"Where's Natsume?!"

"Hana-chan, calm down!"

"He's completely exhausted, but he used his power to cause an explosion, and...!"

"Hana, calm down."

Finally aware of where she is, Hana shot up to a sitting position.

"Thank goodness," Mikan said, hugging her sister.

"You've been asleep for two full days," Hotaru informed her, "Don't make us worry so much."

"Hotaru..."

"The incident is long over. Everything's okay," Tsubasa said, "Though, Reo and his gang had already gotten away by the time the academy arrived at the scene."

"It must have been terrible, Hana-chan," Narumi said, entering the room. Sumire was by his side.

"Narumi-sensei... Sumire! I'm so glad you're okay! But...where's Natsume?"

"Natsume's fine," Ruka reassured her, "The doctors said he needs to get a lot of rest. He hasn't woken up yet, but once he regains consciousness, they said there's nothing to worry about. Thank you, all three of you."

"Eh?"

"Thank you for saving Natsume," Ruka said, smiling.

Everyone was silent for moment.

"You're so welcome, Ruka-sama! You don't have to thank me!" Sumire squealed hugging Ruka.

"Momma," Youichi climbed onto the bed and hugged Hana tightly.

"Ah, Yo-chan, did I worry you? I'm so sorry," Hana apologized, hugging Youichi just as tight.

"Anyway, after you're discharged from here and return to school, you're gonna have a lot of work to catch up on," Narumi said.

"Ah!" Hana exclaimed, climbing out of bed, "I completely forgot about my duties as Alice Queen! Sakurano-senpai's going to be really mad at me!"

"Hana-chan, you're not discharged yet," Iinchou tried to tell her, but Hana didn't listen. Instead, she grabbed a spare uniform and quickly changed into behind some curtains.

"I gotta go now, bye-bye!" Hana shouted when she finished changing, running out the door.

"Hana-chan!"

A small smile appeared on Hotaru's face, "Some people just never change."


End file.
